Le prix de l'entremise
by Yaoi Twins
Summary: Que se passetil quand deux jumelles s'ennuient et qu'un défi est lancé ? Ce sont bien sûr nos deux Princes de Poudlard qui trainquent! Mais pour leur plus grand plaisir! Venez découvrir ce que trois amis peuvent faire pour caser leurs amis... HPDM YAOI !
1. Chapitre 1

_**Bonjour tout le monde! **_

_**Alors nous avons l'immense plaisir de nous présenter! lol Nous sommes les Jumelles Yaoi ! Deux folles fan de Yaoi et drogué au Drary et qui ont eu l'idée de s'unir pour l'écriture de fic yaoi ! Comment en sommes-nous arriver là ? Oh et bien nous n'en sommes pas à notre première fic! eheh! Et non nous sommes déjà des auteurs récurentes !(hum, on dira rien pour la publication). Vous voulez savoir qui nous sommes ? Et bien aller lire notre profil :p Lol Bon je vais juste vous dire nos noms de plume, mais ca ferait plaisir si vous y jetiez un coup d'oeil quand même, il y a nos liens pour nos profils à écriture unique. **_

_**Nous sommes donc ... Tamtamtamtamtamtam ... Dinoushette et Vert émeraude ! Les Jumelles Yaoi de notre époques ! Et oui vous ne rêvez pas ! Pour ceux qui nous connaissent surtout ! Nous sommes bien en coécriture ! Et nous ne souhaitons pas nous arrêté là ! Loin de là !**_

_**Nous vous présentons notre premier One-Shot ensemble écrit en ligne direct avec des amies yaoistes qui ont eu le plaisir d'avoir un direct live ! Ca a été une superbe soirée et nous avons décider de le poster ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et si vous êtes sage et que ca vous a plu, il y a déjà une suite écrite qui ne manque plus que votre approbation pour venir poursuivre cet OS qui n'en sera peut-être pas un ! **_

_**Bonne lecture à tous! **_

**Auteur**: Les Jumelles Yaoi !

**Titre**: Le prix de l'entremise

**Base:** Harry Potter

**Ratting:** Franchement à quoi vous vous attendez de notre part ? Du Yaoi bien sûr ! avec un extrait de citron et une dose d'acidité ! Donc du M pour votre plus grand plaisir ! Et je vous prévient pour ce qui ne connait pas le Yaoi, ceci est une histoire traitant d'une relation **homosexuelle **ne dites pas que je ne vous avait pas prévenu !

**Couple:** Nous sommes vraiment obligé de répondre à ça ? Non parce que franchement tout le monde sais que nous écrivons du Harry-Draco ! Enfin presque tout le monde! bave

**Résumé:** Quand deux jeunes jumelles s'ennuies à Poudlard et que des idées pas très catholiques prend une place importante dans leur passe temps favoris, c'est pour le plus grand plaisir de nos deux petits Princes de Poudlard que ca va se jouer. Venez découvrir ce que peut produire la coopération de deux jumelles unies comme les doigts de la main dans la conception d'un Yaoi et d'un ami prêt à tout pour caser leurs amis ! YAOI DMHP

**Le prix de l'entremise**

(Partie I ?)

C'est un soir du vendredi 24 Septembre, dans une petite salle bien cachée qui servit de repère aux maraudeurs, que deux sœurs étaient assises l'une en face de l'autres. L'une est blonde aux yeux bleus, et appartient à la noble maison des Serpentards ; l'autre est châtain, les yeux verts mais qui paraissent marron mais qui sont vert, elle est dans la moins célèbre mais tout aussi noble maison Serdaigle. Rien ne le laisse paraître mais elles sont jumelles. Les jumelles les plus perfides et intelligentes, que la terre ai porté. Elles n'ont que deux ambitions dans la vie… Jouer les entremetteuses et le YAOI !

« Il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose pour s'occuper. dit la jeune fille blonde alors que l'horloge murale indiquait 18 h 48.

-Je m'ennuie…

-C'est pour ça qu'on doit trouver quelque chose. Un défi…

-Oh oui, un défi… Ca fait longtemps….

-Pas un facile…

-YAOI !

-Evidement ! Sinon ça ne vaut pas le coup…

-Qui ? » Un éclair de géni passa dans les yeux de la Slyth…

« Ceux qu'on aurait du mettre ensemble depuis longtemps mais qu'on a jamais encore fait… Potter et…

-Malfoy ! Ouiiiiii… Je t'adore…

-Moi aussi mais ne le répète pas ou j'aurais des problèmes… fit la Serpentard souhaitant gardé sa réputation intact

-A qui j'irais le dire ? Bref, réfléchissons, comment amener un Potter, et un Malfoy à rester dans la même pièce sans se tuer en se battant ou d'une petite mort bénéfique…

-Hein ?

-Les amener à s'envoyer en l'air jusqu'à ce que les murs de l'école s'effondrent…

-Pourquoi t'es pas à Serpentard…

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai du menacer le choixpeau pour qu'il me change de maison… Poufsouffle mais il avait la tête ou ? Moi une Poufsouffle ? Quelle blague ! ... Alors tu as une idée ?

-Pour Draco ? Vu qu'il est toujours la tête ailleurs à observer la table des gryffondors à mon avis ce sera facile…

-Mouai… Mais il n'avouera pas aussi facilement… Ce serait étonnant qu'il accourt si on lui dit que Potter s'ai fait mal… Ou un truc du genre…

-C'est pour ça que le petit service que me doit Blaise va s'avérer utile… J'ai une petite idée… » Une étincelle machiavélique éclairci les yeux de la blonde… « Bon maintenant que j'ai mon idée… Potter, tu t'en charges…

-Oh oui… J'ai toujours aimé aller lui parler et jouer les vierges effarouchées… Oh quelle grande joie, quel grand bonheur…

-Je déteins trop sur toi…

-Non ce n'est pas vrai, j'étais déjà comme ça depuis longtemps… Remarque on est jumelles…

-Oui. Bref Harry chéri… Je ne vois pas…

-Si tu étais Potter... » La blonde tira une tête d'enterrement limite les larmes aux yeux… « Fait pas cette tête, j'ai dit si tu étais Potter. Qu'est ce qui t'amènerais à aider quelqu'un ?

-Tout.

-Ou là tu fais peur…

-Tu m'as dit de me mettre à la place de Potter…

-Exact donc, aider une pauvre fille en détresse, en fait parti… Parfait ! » Une lueur machiavélique identique à celle qui parcouru les yeux bleu de sa jumelle serpentarde irisa son regard… « Bien…

-Il nous reste le Où, et le Quand à résoudre…

-Maintenant ! Et dans un lieu accessible de tous et surtout, où ils seront seul…

-Oui, une pièce dont tout le monde à l'accès mais où personne ne va, sauf en cas de force majeure, comme une apparition d'un nouveau prix…

-Tu penses comme moi ?

-Toujours… » Elles éclatèrent d'un rire sinistre horriblement machiavélique qui aurait même fait tressaillir Voldemort de peur.

**-YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-**

Dans un couloir de l'étage 23 de Poudlard... Une serdaigle courrait après un gryffondor, en maudissant sa sœur jusqu'à la cent vingt troisième génération… (Essayez de courir avec des bottes à tallons aiguilles, vous…)

« Harry, Potter, HARRY ! Je te cherchais… tu peux me suivre ? On a un problème... Voilà, je viens de trouver un gros serpent pas beau, vraiment pas beau. On a pas envie de lui faire mal en utilisant un sort et donc, on a besoin de ton super pouvoir de fourchelangue pour pouvoir bosser tranquillement avec ma soeur... » Harry en bon gryffondor acquiesça avant de répondre.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

_Du côté de la Serpentarde..._

La jeune fille blonde était partit à la recherche de son très cher ami Blaise, avec qui elle était sortit durant quelques mois. Leur relation n'avait pas duré mais elle en avait bien profité ! Ce qu'elle avait pu retenir de leurs entretiens, c'est que les Serpentards savaient se servir de leur serpent! Mais bon, en tant que Serpentards, ils n'avaient jamais réussit à entretenir une relation amoureuse. C'était chacun pour soi et Merlin pour tous. Chacun cherchait son plaisir par l'autre sans chercher à donner en retour. Une histoire avec Blaise aurait été une catastrophe !

Elle eut heureusement la chance de le trouver dans une salle de classe vide, dans une position pour le moins chaude au vue des jambes d'une jeunes fille entourant sa taille, et les mains du Serpentards sous les fesses de la rouquine. Hum, rouquine ? Mais c'est Weasley ! Ah bah depuis le temps qu'il lui rabachait les oreilles en disant à quel point cette midinette pouvait l'exciter, il a finalement réussit à avoir son dû.

Oui vous avez bien compris, ils sont restés amis tout les deux. Et même si ils ont eu cette liaison, ça ne les empêche pas de se retrouver quelques nuits, quand ils ont les pieds particulièrement gelés ou un besoin frustrant à assouvir. Rien de tel que la chaleur humaine pour vous réchauffer de l'intérieur !

La Serpentarde claqua la porte contre le mur et la jeune rouquine qui était bien Ginny Weasley, sursauta en la repérant, tandis que Blaise s'enfoncait un peu plus en elle. Le jeune homme brun aux yeux incroyablement bleu la regarda du coin de l'oeil et la jeune fille fit un sourire narquois en voyant bien qu'elle gênait.

« Que veux-tu Twins ? Tu ne vois pas que tu déranges là ? » Grogna Zabini en continuant ses coups de reins.

« Hum, j'en suis navré mon pauvre Blaise. Mais tu pourras sauter ta rouquine un autre jour, il y a un plan en route. » Dit la jeune fille d'un air mystérieux.

S'en suivit un gros bruit de chute suivit d'une plainte sortant de la bouche de Weasley, qui s'était ramassé au sol quand Blaise sortit d'elle précipitamment et la lâcha. Il était en train de se rhabiller en vitesse, hurlant que Lina Twins aurait pu le prévenir plutôt. Ils sortirent précipitamment de la salle, laissant la jeune Gryffondor désemparée et trompée dans son amour propre.

Arrivé dans une salle désaffectée, Blaise pressa la jeune jumelle de tout lui raconter dans les moindres détails.

« Bon, si je comprend bien vous avez enfin un plan pour mettre nos deux Princes ensembles c'est ca ? » fit le jeune homme.

« Mais c'est que tu comprend vite ! ... Nous avons besoin de ta contribution. Je suppose que tu acceptes ?

- Bien entendu ! Tu ne crois que je vais laisser les deux jumelles Twins s'amuser sans moi ! Alors là faut pas rêver ! Il gèlera en enfer quand je laisserais une occasion pareille de les mettre enfin ensemble ! »

Les deux amis-amants se serrèrent la main et après quelques misent aux points il se séparèrent pour aller remplir la part de leur marcher. Lina Twins, fit voler ses longs cheveux blonds alors qu'elle attendait que le Prince des Serpentards se pointe au lieu de rendez-vous.

De l'autre côté du château, l'élève de septième année, meilleur ami du prince des Serpentards, au doux nom de Blaise Zabini entra dans la salle commune. Son regard se porta sur le jeune homme blond assis dans un fauteuil en cuir noir, un livre de Magie Possessive à la main. Il portait un pantalon de lin blanc ainsi qu'une chemise noir qui moulait imppecablement son coprs aux mensurations parfaites. Blaise se dirigea vers lui et toussota pour faire savoir sa présence. Le blond releva la tête et lança un regard noir à l'importun.

« Que veux-tu Blaise ? demanda le blond d'un ton froid.

- Draco, il faut que tu ailles dans la salle des Trophées, Potter fait encore du grabuge avec sa magie. C'est urgent… » Répondit le Serpentard avec un sourire intérieur quand il vit le regard de Draco changer bizarrement de couleur au doux nom de Potter. Il était sûr qu'il n'avait compris que la moitié de l'information. Cela devait se résumé à Salle de Trophée, Potter, seul... URGENT !

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

_Du côté de Harry et de la Serdaigle..._

« Heu là j'avais un truc à faire... euh… c'était de tuer un gros méchant mage noir pour sauver tous les habitants de cette terre d'une mort atroce, il arrive de plus en plus près de Poudlard et... » La gentille Serdaigle à moitié Serpentarde par sa jumelle regarda le mec aux cheveux noirs, dans ses yeux émeraude…

« Mais tu veux pas laisser deux jeunes filles en détresse? » Les yeux de merlan frit de la fille eurent tôt fait de mettre en rogne le griffy qui se disait : _'j'en ai marre de ces filles qui pensent qu'a ma cicatrice quand est ce que je trouverais un mec qui me convient ? Un vrai mec! Un grand et beau mec pas une fille...'_

Malheureusement, la jeune fille plus entêtée que jamais, faut pas oublier que c'est une serdaigle, réussi à le convaincre de le suivre... Enfin elle le traîna par le bras jusque la salle et entra.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

De son côté, Draco avait sauté sur ses pieds avec finesse et classe bien sur, un Malfoy est toujours calme même si un Potter seul et pas sage du tout l'attendais dans une salle vide ! Il sortit de la salle commune, des idées de punitions pour Potter commençant à germer dans son esprit. Il arriva à l'étage de la salle des Trophées, les yeux noircissant au fur et à mesure que l'idée d'un Potter nu sous lui germait dans son esprit.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

« Vous comptez travailler là avec ta soeur? » La fille le regarda de ses superbes yeux verts qui font marron mais qui sont vert...

« Ben oui c'est un endroit bien tu reproches quoi à cette salle? » Les yeux verts émeraude scannèrent la pièce...

« Ben c'est la salle...

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Alors qu'il allait entrer dans la salle, une voix l'interpella:

« Draco, Draco, DRACO ! »

Le blond se tourna et eut la surprise de voir une fille aux cheveux blond et aux yeux bleu arriver à lui en courant. Elle portait l'écusson des Serpentards mais il ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant. Pourtant elle avait l'air d'avoir le même âge que lui.

« Draco, si tu rentres dans cette salle, ton voeux se réalisera alors ne fait pas le con. » dit-elle mystérieusement avec un petit sourire au lèvres.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

... des trophées! »

« Et alors... J'aime bien l'ambiance... » Harry regarda la fille éberlué il ne savait pas que les serdaigle étaient tous des Luna Lovegood en puissance...

« Bien, il est où ce serpent, qu'on en finisse vite ? »

« Oui, le serpent… Je viens de le voir passer par là… Il doit être derrière cette armoire celle ou y'a le nom de ton père, juste en face de la porte d'entrée… »

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Draco leva un sourcil mais ouvrit la porte sans prendre en compte de ce que lui avait dit la jeune fille. Encore une qui se prenait pour Trelawney. Vraiment des fois, les filles avaient de sacrées idées !

En entrant, il eut le plaisir de voir le magnifique fessier de Potter qui était penché derrière le meuble des Trophée de Quidditch. Sa langue passa sur ses lèvres de manière gourmande. Il y aurait eut un pot de chocolat devant lui, il aurait eut la même réaction. Hum un Potter enrobé de chocolat ... un régal.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Harry se pencha pour attraper le gros serpent pas beau et qui fait peur… « Je le vois pas... » Dit-il.

La fille se murmura alors plus pour elle que pour Harry... « Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm quel fessier » euh pardon c'était pas ça qu'elle se murmurait enfin si aussi mais... « Je crois que le serpent va pas te décevoir »

La porte s'ouvrit révélant, deux serpentards, l'autre jumelle et Draco Malfoy qui était hypnotisé par les deux belles pommes qu'étaient les fesses du garçon aux cheveux noir… La jeune serdaigle et sa soeur jumelle se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre...

« Euh vous nous excuserez, on vous laisse on a des choses à faire là… On a »

« Un truc sur le feu... On doit le surveiller… »

« Une potion... » Elles filèrent rapidement, un sourire au lèvres quand elles devinèrenent que leur défi était presque achevé

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Draco, qui ne fit pas attention en entrant à la jeune fille qui disait des propos salaces sur le brun, s'approcha, son regard fixé sur les fesses rebondies, la jeune fille partit alors avec la jeune blonde qui était en fait sa sœur, elles s'excusèrent et partirent.

Le brun s'écria alors un « Je l'ai! », il sortit la tête de derrière le meuble, un grand sourire idiot aux lèvres. Mais il se fana bien vite quand il remarqua que le serpent pas beau n'était en réalité qu'un serpent en caoutchouc. ... Très décevant.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Les jumelles se regardèrent après avoir lancé quelques sorts sur la porte... Notamment un sort de verrouillage de magie violette... et un sort d'illusion... sur le couloir... Elles purent ainsi tranquillement faire apparaître des fauteuils tout en utilisant un sort pour rendre la porte transparente sans que personne ne remarque... Elles purent alors apprécié le spectacle qui s'offraient à elles. Elles ne pensèrent même pas à leur pauvre ami Blaise qui était en train de "discuter" un peu plus bas dans les étages avec une jeune fille au cheveux de feu. Si on tendait bien l'oreille on pouvait clairement entendre les hurlements de la Gryffondor et celui de son frère qui engeulait un Blaise largement foutiste de ce que lui disait les deux rouges et or qui ne se doutaient pas de ce qui allait arriver à leur ami le Survivant.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

A l'intérieur de la salle, le blond se léchait les babines à la vue d'un Potter de dos, se cambrant pour se relever... Miam on en mangerait…

Les jumelles rapprochèrent leur tête en même temps que Draco s'avançait vers le brun pas content du tout.

« Un serpent pas beau ! Mon cul ! J'aurais préféré un autre serpent. Ella va m'entendre cette fille ! »

Draco sourit, repensant au rêve ou Harry l'appelait mon serpent.

« Un Serpent_ard _de qualité te conviendrais-t-il ? » demanda t-il en plaquant son torse contre le dos de Harry qui se relevait après avoir jeter le serpent en caoutchouc dans la pièce, l'objet se suspendant à un lustre.

« Ma...Ma...Malfoy... Tu...Tu...Tu…? Et... » Dit il en se retournant... Il avala difficilement sa salive devant la vue des lèvres couleur fraises de Draco Lucius Malfoy deuxième du nom. Le premier étant son nounours Hubert Draco Lucius Malfoy le lapin.

Draco approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du survivant... « Tu as des difficultés d'élocution Harry... Je vais t'aider à prononcer correctement mon nom cette nuit. Tu verras, tu n'auras plus aucun problème après et tu le crieras à chaque fois. »

Harry dégluti difficilement sous le regard empli de désir du Serpentard blond le plus sexy que la Terre n'ait jamais porté.

« Euh ... je… je... De quoi tu parles ? Je... Et? Euh... Je... » Harry tenta de se retourner pour s'en aller malheureusement, Draco le coinçait contre l'armoire.

« Tu crois aller ou comme ça Potter? Tu n'espères pas m'échapper? Je dois te punir pour... » Harry eu tout le loisir d'observer la langue rose de Draco parcourir ses lèvres pour les humidifier... « Etre trop sexy dans ce pantalon... »

« Qu-qu-quoi ? Ma-ma-MALFOY ! Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

- Oh oui, crie mon nom...

- Arrête de te foutre de moi !

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de toute ma courte vie Potter. Deux mois entier que je bande rien qu'en observant une goutte de lait suspendue au dessus de tes lèvres au petit déjeuner et ta langue la récolter doucement en passant tes lèvres. J'en peux plus ! C'est une torture ! ... Crois moi deux mois c'est long, je vais te montrer à quel point je peux être frustré... » Draco resserra sa prise sur Harry...

« Et tu vas faire quoi, là?

-Du tricot... Non mais franchement Pot Potty Potter, tu crois que je vais te laisser filer alors que je vais pouvoir profiter de ce que j'ai déjà pu apercevoir sous les douches de Quiddich?

-Sous les douches?

-Tu croyais que j'essayais d'espionner votre entraînement? Désolé de te décevoir, c'est toi que je voulais voir... Tu sais que tu es très appétissant avec de l'eau coulant le long de ton corps ? Un véritable appel à la luxure. J'avais envie de lécher chaque goutte frôlant ta peau. Te servir de serviette de bain… » Le blond mordilla le lobe du brun qui frissonna entre ses bras.

« Malfoy, siffla le brun. Arrête, je ... je ... je peux pas...

- Oh que si tu peux, je t'ai vu me regardé en cours. Tu en as autant envie que moi. Je le sais. Je le sens.» Pour appuyer ses dire, il posa sa main sur la bosse déformé par le pantalon très, très, serré du brun qui poussa un petit gémissement qui s'apparentait à un miaulement. « Tu vois je te fais déjà ronronner... Avoue que tu as envie de moi...

-Je... Non... je ne arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... » Le blond venait d'accentuer la pression sur cette dite bosse...

« Que j'arrête? Apparemment ça n'a pas l'air de te déplaire... Dit le moi Potter...

-... » Harry ne pouvait rien dire... Il ne savait pas s'il devait succomber à cette passion ou résister comme devait le faire son intégrité. Et si tout avait été manigancé par le blond? Non tout était un coup du hasard...

Heureusement, quand on a 17 ans, qu'on est un peu naïf, et qu'on est un mec, le cerveau réagit moins vite que les hormones et il gémit sous la douce torture du blond...

Draco sortit un petit sourire victorieux et son autre main s'égara sur le fessier qu'il avait tant de fois maté dans les couloirs et lorsqu'il était entré dans la salle.

« Alors, tu n'as pas répondu… J'arrête ou pas ? »

Harry acquiesça alors qu'il disait : « non, non, ne t'arr- t'arrête jamais. » en se pinçant les lèvres pour retenir un autre gémissement.

« Hum, ne blesse pas tes lèvres comme cela, elles vont beaucoup servir cette nuit il ne faudrait pas que tu sois innapte n'est-ce pas ? . » Fit Draco en approchant sa bouche de celle du brun.

Il captura ses lèvres tant désirées. Le blond gémit quand les lèvres chaudes et humides du gryffondor se soudèrent aux siennes... Il surprit une langue taquine venir caresser ses propres lèvres... Il la laissa entrer et ils exécutèrent une chorégraphie douce qui les amena loin dans les hauteurs... Harry s'accrocha au cou du blond de peur de tomber... ses jambes ne le retenait plus... Tout en lui ne disait, ne hurlait qu'une chose... « MALFOY PREND MOI !»

Draco serra étroitement le brun dans ses bras quand il le sentit devenir presque liquide sous ses baisers. Il l'entraîna avec lui sur le sol. Il s'allongea sur lui, ses mains partant à la découverte de ce corps trop bien caché par ces vêtements trop aguicheur que portait le brun. Pantalon de cuir noir et chemise verte en soie très près du corps, faisant ressortir son torse bien dessiné et deviner ses belles tablettes de chocolat alléchantes.

« Harry, laisse-moi continuer. » Le brun ouvrit les yeux, la voix qui était habituellement froide entrant avec douceur dans ses oreilles. Il apprécia ce son comme jamais, cette voie suave et sensuelle qu'il ne s'épuiserait jamais d'écouter... Il posa son regard maintenant brûlant dans celui du blond. Tant de désir dans ce regard. Tant d'autres choses. Sa décision était prise depuis qu'il l'avait vu dans cette salle. Il l'embrassa fougueusement comme pour lui montrer son empressement.

« Si tu t'arrêtes je te tues Malfoy. J'espère que c'est bien compris. Il ne faudrait pas gâcher les plaisirs que peuvent offrir ce corps. » Fit Harry en collant ses hanches à celle du blond

« Ca faisait si longtemps que je voulais entendre ça Harry... » Entendre son prénom dans la bouche de celui qu'il était censé honnir embrouilla totalement les sentiments du brun... Une douche chaleur lui envahit les reins pour se répandre partout dans son être... Toute pensée rationnelle était désormais loin de cette salle...

La peau appelant la peau, le désir de l'un prouvant celui de l'autre accentuant leurs différences et leur ressemblance...

Harry repris les lèvres de Draco avant de descendre dans son cou pour le marquer sien... Demain Draco Malfoy serait marqué à l'insigne des Potter...

Draco, lui découvrait la douceur de cette peau, la chaleur qui émanait du brun, il se sentait si bien dans ces bras qu'il avait tant espéré... Il était libre... C'est alors qu'entre les lèvres du brun s'évanouit un « Draco » quasi inaudible qui fini de le faire frémir...

Un gémissement sortit de la bouche du Serpentard qui allai virer Poufsouffle, si le petit brun entre ses bras n'arrêtait pas de le caresser à cet endroit extrêmement sensible en murmurant son prénom d'une voix si sexy en ce moment même. D'un mouvement de hanche, Harry c'était retrouvé au dessus du blond, et l'embrassait à en perdre haleine.

Peu content de ce nouveau traitement le blond grogna mais ne se défit pas de l'étreinte.

« Un Potter a envie de dominer on dirai. Dit-il.

Il reçut un mouvement de hanche appuyé contre lui.

« Tait-toi et occupe toi plus de moi. Ou alors je te laisse en plan au milieu de cette salle froide.

- Tu n'oserais pas Potter ! »

Le brun lui lança un regard qui lui prouva le contraire. D'un geste sec, il déchira alors la belle chemise du brun, qui se retrouva ... en marcel blanxc au plus grand malheur du blond. Mais cette position ne continua pas longtemps. Le blond repris sa pose initiale, enleva rapidement le haut et partit à la découverte de ce début de corps offert.

« Continue Draco... Ne t'arrête pas... jamais...

- Je ne comptais pas m'arrêter du tout. » Le blond se redressa et découvrit ce torse offert de sa bouche... Il en lécha chaque parcelle... Il joua avec Harry Potter... Son Potter... Visiblement, il serait sien... Il appréciait cette idée.

« Dray... Tu... Pantalon... Serré… Je… » Malgré la clarté des paroles du brun, le blond comprit parfaitement que le brun commençait à être plus qu'a l'étroit dans son pantalon de cuir... Il descendit doucement entre les tétons de ce dernier, passa ses langues sur les abdominaux magnifiquement dessinées mais pas à l'excès, il descendit jusqu'a la ceinture qu'il défit de ses mains. Le bouton, suivit le même geste...

Puis dans un élan, il ouvrit la braguette de son pantalon avec les dents, plongeant son regard d'argent en fusion dans les yeux émeraude si pure

Le brun ouvrit la bouche d'un geste lent et emprunt de sensualité et Draco caressa ses lèvres doucement alors que son autre main sortait le désir brûlant et gonflé de son futur amant. Sa langue taquina son bout et le brun se crispa de plaisir sur le sol.

« Draco, » souffla-t-il

« Que veux-tu petit ange ? »

Et voilà! Il virait Poufsouffle! Il n'avais plus aucune retenue en présence du jeune homme qui avait nourrit ses fantasmes.

« Prend-moi... dans ta bouche... Prend moi dans ta bouche... s'il te plait... » Gémit le brun.

Sur cette demande explicite, le blond ne put que collaborer et prit le membre gonflé dans sa bouche, entamant des va-et-vient lascifs. Il remonta, taquinant au maximum, le brun allongé sous lui... Il souffla sur le gland violacé d'Harry qui n'en pouvais plus et dont toute pensée censée équivalait à « Draco, draco, draco... » Il redescendit léchant son membre sur toute sa longueur le long de cette veine qui battait au rythme effréné de son cœur.

Harry était aux portes du paradis... Si Voldemort lui proposait de devenir mangemort et que Draco était sa torture, il signerait immédiatement de son sang ce contrat avec le diable... Draco lui faisait voir des étoiles, il était là avec lui, lui procurant des sensations semblables à la pureté d'une licorne...

Draco le reprit totalement en bouche et entama des mouvements rapides... Harry ondulait sous cette douceur... Soudain une dent vint frôler son sexe gorgé de sang... Cette sensation exquise lui aiguisa les sens... Il était dans un état jamais atteint. Sa main descendit dans les cheveux soyeux du blond. Il caressa cette douceur exquise...

« Draco... Dray..., je vais... je... »

Draco le fixa dans les yeux... Et ne s'arrêta pas. Au contraire, il continua son exquise caresse. Harry vint dans sa bouche. Il était en sueur aux portes du bonheur... Draco s'empressa d'avaler cette semence au goût âcre mais si délicieuse quand la pensé que c'était le fruit du plaisir d'Harry revenait à l'esprit du blond. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire tout autre mouvement, qu'il se retrouvait couché sur le petit brun, sa bouche plaqué à l'autre. Harry vint mettre ses main sur ses fesses rebondis et les pétris avec envie et sans retenu aucune. Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure, un feu incandescent courant dans ses reins. Il gémit le prénom du brun qui laissait sa langue humide sur son cou, et son torse.

« Draco... Draco... encore... Je veux plus... S'il te plait. »

Le blond regarda Harry dans les yeux et la lueur de désir qu'il put y lire, le convint que le brun le voulait entièrement.

Ce serait ce soir, ou jamais... n'écoutant que son désir, Harry déshabilla totalement le blond qu'il trouvait trop vêtu à son goût... Il fit voler chaque vêtement. Une chaussette se retrouva sur la coupe de Quiddich 1977 une autre sur celle de 1539. Le boxer de Draco se retrouva loin d'eux... Harry se trouvait devant le désir tendu de Draco ne désirant qu'une chose qu'il le prenne...

Draco l'embrassant comprenant que trop bien ce que le brun désirait... Le slyth descendit sa main le long de l'entrecuisse du gryffondor...

Il attrapa difficilement sa baguette et prononça un sort de lubrification.

Il glissa un de ses longs doigts fins dans l'intimité de Son Potter...

Harry se tendit sous cette douleur. Le blond cessa tout mouvement, attendant que le brun s'habitue à cette intrusion. Un gémissement l'engagea à continuer et il bougea son doigt en lui, entament un mouvement d'aller et venu en lui. Il ajouta un second doigt, et le brun se crispa alors, ses mains serrant les bras du blond puis ses fesses. Draco fit un mouvement de ciseau et quand il entra de plus en plus loin, le brun poussa un petit cri, le blond ayant touché son point du plaisir.

« Draco ... »

Le blond put lire dans les yeux du brun tout le désir qu'il éprouvait et cela l'encouragea à continuer. Il le prépara encore et retira ses doigts. Une protestation sortit de la bouche rougie du brun qui n'arrêtait pas de mordre ses lèvres.

« DRACO CONTINUE ! ME LAISSE PAS COMME CA ! »

Le blond rigola un peu et embrassa le nez du brun qui était vraiment trop adorable pour être vrai.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te laisserais pas Harry, Jamais. »

Il entra alors en lui, doucement, faisant attention au bien être de son amant qui se contracta sous la plus grosse intrusion. Draco se stoppa de peur de faire mal à sa nemesis, il attrapa les lèvres du brun et le força à le regarder dans les yeux...

« Harry, regarde moi... Je t'aime... »

Les mots qu'il venait de prononcer firent oublier à Harry toute sa douleur... Il ondula obligeant Draco à s'enfoncer en lui plus profondément. Ils ne purent retenir un gémissement... Draco entama des mouvements de vas et viens plutôt rapide. Harry faisait face à ses sensations... Ils avaient la sensation de flotter... Et ne voudraient jamais se poser... Ne jamais attérir.

La pièce était silencieuse. Seuls leurs gémissements exhalaient la passion qu'il y avait entre eux... Draco frappa plusieurs fois le point sensible qui amenait Harry encore plus prêt qu'il ne pouvait déjà l'être du paradis... La délicieuse sensation du sexe de Draco en lui, heurtant sa prostate gonflée par cette érection douloureuse, le rendait extatique...

Draco, sentant se tendre son amant et son plaisir venir, ralenti la cadence permettant de pouvoir encore profiter de ces mouvements salvateurs si désirés, si souhaités si voulus, si contenus par leur raisons...

Draco céda lorsqu'il sentit Harry se contracter sous lui... Ils s'écroulèrent repus d'amour, la tête dans les étoiles, se morigénant de n'avoir jamais eu le courage de s'avouer leurs sentiments avant ce jour.

Ils reprirent doucement leur souffle dans le cou de l'autre. Leur autre. Harry faisait des mouvements mécaniques avec ses doigts sur le dos du blond qui frissonnait. Un doigt sous son menton lui fit relever la tête et Draco se retrouva plonger dans une mer de sentiments, de passion, de désir et d'amour... Il dégluti alors que le brun le regardai aussi sérieusement. Il se sentait diminué sous ce regard alors que ses paroles lui revenaient en mémoire.

Il avait avoué ses sentiments. Ses sentiments si longtemps caché. Il les avait dit avec tellement de facilité qu'au fond de lui il ne le regrettait pas.

Une douce caresse sur ses lèvres le ramena à la réalité. Il profita de l'instant bien trop court puisque les lèvres suivirent le chemin menant à son oreille et un doux murmure lui fit ouvrir les yeux en grand alors qu'il les savourait.

« Je t'aime Draco... Depuis si longtemps... » Jamais plus beau rêve ne pouvais se réaliser. Et sur ces mots, Harry l'embrassa tendrement, montrant à quel point il l'aimait.

**-YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-**

Sur une étagère dans la section, défis des élèves, une médaille au contour argent et au centre doré apparue et il y fut inscrit « Meilleur réconciliation: Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, les meilleurs amants. ». A coté apparu une autre médaille : « Les Yaoi Twins: les meilleures entremetteuses de l'histoire de Poudlard ».

**-YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-**

Devant la salle... deux soeur se regardèrent droit dans les yeux...

« Tu sais quoi ? J'aurais jamais du oublier les esquimaux au citron, c'est ça qui nous manquait... »

- Et le pop-corn...

- Et les boissons…

-Mais nous, on y a assisté!

- On est les meilleures…

-Je trouve aussi !

- J'y pense ! Blaise n'a pas assisté !

- Je suis sûr qu'il s'est trouvé une occupation qui a compenser tout ça »

**-YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-**

Harry et Draco se câlinaient sur le sol, le blond ayant fait apparaître des couvertures, le confort était assuré, et alors qu'ils s'embrassaient quelque chose leur tombèrent dessus. Ils se séparèrent et éclatèrent de rire quand ils virent le serpent en caoutchouc.

« Quel est le meilleur serpent alors ? » demanda Draco

« Sans aucun doute, le plus frétillant. » répondit le brun avant d'embrasser le blond.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Voilà! Nous sommes assez fière de nous ! J'espère que notre écrit vous a plu ! N'hésiter pas à nous faire connaître vos remarques et tout ce qui peux vous passer par la tête ! Nous sommes ouverte à tous! ;) Et si vous le souhaitez, la suite arrivera prochainement !

Gros bisous à tous

Les Yaoi 's Twins!


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer:** Malheureusement les personnages présents dans cete histoire ne sont pas les notres. Ce qui ets bien dommage. Mais par contre les jumelles Zelda et Lina Twins sont à nous! Bien oui ce n'est pas JKR qui nous a créée ! La pauvre ! Elle en aurait eu des soucis avec nous ! Nous n'en faisons qu'à notre tête ! E nous avons pris d'assot les personnages de Blaise Zabinni et Severus Rogue ! Ce sont nos esclaves et à personnes d'autres! Est-ce bien compris ? Qu'on ne vous y prenne pas à les tenir en laisse dans les couloirs de Poudlard ou autre ! Non mais !

**Auteur**: Les Jumelles Yaoi !

**Titre**: Le prix de l'entremise

**Base:** Harry Potter

**Ratting:** Franchement à quoi vous vous attendez de notre part ? Du Yaoi bien sûr ! avec un extrait de citron et une dose d'acidité ! Donc du M pour votre plus grand plaisir ! Et je vous prévient pour ce qui ne connait pas le Yaoi, ceci est une histoire traitant d'une relation **homosexuelle **ne dites pas que je ne vous avait pas prévenu !

**Couple:** Nous sommes vraiment obligé de répondre à ça ? Non parce que franchement tout le monde sais que nous écrivons du Harry-Draco ! Enfin presque tout le monde! bave

**Résumé:** Quand deux jeunes jumelles s'ennuies à Poudlard et que des idées pas très catholiques prend une place importante dans leur passe temps favoris, c'est pour le plus grand plaisir de nos deux petits Princes de Poudlard que ca va se jouer. Venez découvrir ce que peut produire la coopération de deux jumelles unies comme les doigts de la main dans la conception d'un Yaoi et d'un ami prêt à tout pour caser leurs amis ! YAOI DMHP

_**Bonjour à tous ! **_

_**Ou bonsoir pour ceux qui ont la chance de squatter l'ordinateur le soir ! **_

_**Alors nous avons le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer que l'os est une fic à part entière ! **_

_**Nous avançons beaucoup donc normalement et je dis bien normalement il y aura un chapitre par semaine! Sauf en cas de problème comme Vert émeraude en a eu la semaine dernière mais ca va mieux à présent ! ( Y a intérêt !) **_

_**Bon comme nous ne savons pas encore si le problème pour les Rars est véridique, nous allons faire des Rars collective ! Ne nous en voulez pas maisnous n'aimerions pas que notre compte soit effacer ! **_

_**Bon avouons aussi que c'est plus facile ! ;p**_

_**Voilà! **_

(Lisent les reviews laissées par leurs aimables lecteurs en manque de lemon…)

**Ecriture en gras: réponse de Dinoushette dite Zelda Twins**

_Ecriture en italique : réponse de Vert emeraude dite Lina Twins_

**"Moi aussi je suis bluffée. "**

_"C'est vraie que nous somme assez fière de nous"_

**(Fière de sa soeur...) **

_"Ça a été un sacré travail nous devons l'avoué pas vraie soeurette ?"_

" Du **bon boulot... on peut le dire... Ceci dit c'est normal"**

_"Oui quand nous avons une serdaigle et une serpentarde qui coopère, il ne peut en ressortir que quelque chose de bon (nous n'avons pas les cheville qui enflent nous le disons haut et fort lol )"_

**"C'est vrai qu'il manquait le pop-corn... mais ce n'est pas notre problème... On a trouvé deux bons morceaux à se mettre sous la dent."**

"_Et oui, au détour d'un couloir ils nous sont apparus comme par magie ... la chemise défaite, le pantalon ouvert, les yeux brillant comment ne pas succomber ? "_

**"Euh bonne question... les muscles luisants... les lèvres entrouvertes... Je divague non?"**

_"Non non soeurette j'ai les mêmes symptôme ... mais je crois que mon encas est un peu perdu en ce moment entre cette saleté de rouquine et moi ... Une vraie plaie celle là ! Et je n'ai pas honte de ce que Blaise lui a fait ! Non mais ! Il est à moi et à personne d'autre! Il faut savoir que les Slytherin sont excessivement possessif ! Et non jaloux c'est bien clair ! "_

**"Oui… t'es pas jalouse... (Lève les yeux au ciel se demandant pourquoi les serpentard sont si fiers...) au moins moi j'ai trouvé the super mec seul, responsable qui me fait voir les étoiles... "**

_"Hum non je ne suis pas jalouse ... ton mec ? Super ? Hum il faut revoir l'ordre de tes priorités ma chère... personnellement je préfère mon bon vieux Blaisynours mais je t'imagine très bien en vilaine fille se faisant battre lors de sa détention_."

**"Euh... Tu ne le connais pas mon sévy chou d'amour d'abord... alors respecte tes aînés... et en détention on ne fait pas de bêtise... t'imagine pas des trucs non plus sinon, je te donne pas the mot de passe... Moi je le connais euh"**

_"Non c'est vrai je le connais pas, mais je n'apprendrais pas plus à le connaître, je te laisse le "plaisir" de le faire. Et d'ailleurs nous n'avons jamais su qui étais l'aînée ! Peut-être que ce très cher Oncle Peeves le sais. Tu en penses quoi ? Après tout c'est notre oncle du troisième degré du côté de notre père ! Ah on a oublié de le vous le dire ? Hum c'est chose faite maintenant ! Vous savez d'ou nous vient cette brillance de sadisme et de mesquinerie dans nos yeux ! _

_Le mot de passe ? Mais souvient-toi que le mot de passe je peux l'avoir quand je veux ma très chère jumelle. Ce n'est pas pour rien que mon petit Blaise est un ami de Draco"_

**"Et tu vas me faire croire, que Draco a le mot de passe de la salle de Bain des Profs, celle avec le jaccusi? C'est cela, oui... Et je garde mon Sev parce qu'il me fait des trucs que même Blaise il ne sait pas ce que c'est..."**

_"Hum ... les Slytherin savent beaucoup de chose... tu as du t'en rendre compte ... mais ne t'inquiète pas... je te laisse la salle de bain ... nous avons déjà notre coin privée..._

_Eh Zelda ! Tu as vu ! Les lecteurs nous trouvent folles ! C'est normal tu crois ? "_

**"Repense à ce que nous avons dit... Je crois que c'est normal mais avoue Sev est Hummmmmmmmmmmmm ses robes noires son coté mystérieux... ses superbes fesses son tatouage... Pas celui de la face de serpent tout moche mais l'autre ... ses abdos... Bon moi j'ai détention je te laisse... On se voit plus tard?"**

_"Hum pas du tout mon style ! ... quoi tu me laisses toute seule ? Tu veux que fasse face à tous ces lecteurs déchaînés ? J'en rajoute un peu trop peut-être ?"_

**"Tu as d'autres choses à leur dire? Dit toi que plus vite on a terminé plus vite tu peux retrouver Blaisounet chéri d'amour vu que ce soir Les griffy s'entraînent... donc je t'aide à finir?"**

_"Bah si tu as quelque chose d'autre à rajouter ... Mais on peut remercier les revieweurs quand même ? "_

**"Attention prenez note une Slyth remercie quelqu'un! Moi je vous remercie mais c'est normal non... Si je sais ce qu'on oublie de dire... Y'a une suite..."**

_"Hum...Méchante jumelle va ! Je fais des efforts tu pourrais au moins le remarquer ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours quand même! Et puis je suis dans un jour de bonté! J'ai vu mon nounours hier donc ça va ! "_

_"Ah vi! La suite ? Et elle est bien avancée ! "_

**"Blaise le gros nounours... je devrais lui dire ça va lui faire plaisir... la suite bien avancée? Plus que ça non? "**

_"Hum ... ne t'inquiète pas pour Blaise ... il sais ce qui va arriver à sa rouquine s'il dit quelque chose ... Oui très bien avancé même! "_

**"Tu vas lui faire quoi? Je peux t'aider j'ai envie de me convertir à faites souffrir les gryffondor... oui mais faut pas non plus exagérer... ne vendons pas le sang de la licorne avant que L'homme qui l'ai prit ai perdu son âme..."**

_"Hum tu es très philosophique ce soir dit donc lol! Et bien à la rouquine qu'est ce que je pourrais faire franchement ? Elle qui est une Marie couche-toi là ? "_

**"J'ai une idée pour toi, pour te débarrasser de la rousse... Viens je vais te raconter tout ça mais pas devant les lecteurs ça empêcherai l'effet de surprise... "**

"Ah vi ... alors tss tss psss et pss ah ! Et aussi tss tss psss psss _(bruit de chuchotement entre deux jumelles complètement mazo)_

(S'arrêtent trente secondes...)

**"Bonne lecture et laissez nous comploter tranquillement merci!"**

_**Voilà! **_

_**Nous espérons que cette suite vous plaira ! Nous vous souhaitons donc une bonne lecture ! **_

_**Et n'oubliez pas notre gagne pain à la fin ! **_

_**Nous avons un stock de farce et attrapes à achetez ! Nous avons besoins de fric !**_

_**"Dit Zelda, tu crois que le mec qui vendais ses Niffleurs voudrait bien nous en passer quelques uns ? Ils pourraient nous servir ! "**_

_**Les deux jumelles partent bras dessus, bras dessous tout en sifflotant et ce racontant comment elles ont tourvé deux petits bishos en position compromettante**_

**_Chapitre 2: Doutes et engagements_**

Tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient rassemblés dans le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard. L'heure était grave. On pouvait voir sur tous les visages une lassitude et un désespoir sans fin alors que l'annonce faite par le vieux sorcier résonnait encore entre les murs du bureau directorial. McGonnagall se mordait les lèvres en signes de détresse, Rogue ... et bien Rogue gardait encore et toujours son masque froid et indifférent même si on pouvait y constater une petite faille. Minime certes mais présente. Remus Lupin qui s'était vu offert le poste de conseiller par Dumbledore triturait un trou de sa robe de sorcier miteuse alors que ses mains tremblaient en signe d'agitation intérieure. Tout le reste de l'Ordre ne bronchait pas. On pourrait croire qu'ils étaient tous mort ou soumis au sortilège de silence. Mais il n'en était rien. Chacun était surpris et désemparé par la nouvelle. Cette mauvaise nouvelle.

Dumbledore qui était assis derrière son bureau, avait ses mains jointent sous son menton et regardait fixement un point fixe au fond du bureau. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Ca n'avait pas été facile d'annoncer cela mais il le fallait. Pour le salut de tous.

Dans un coin de la pièce, une ombre se découpait dans la semi-obscurité du soleil couchant. L'ombre était sans aucune hésitation celle d'un homme. Son corps était fin et élancé mais sans pour autant être maigre. Il était ni trop grand ni trop petit et son visage de garçon des ténèbres plaisait à certaines personnes. Même à beaucoup de personnes. Trop peut-être. Il portait sur son visage à la peau mate une contrariété et un sentiment d'infinie détresse. Pourquoi cela devait-il lui arriver à lui ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas vivre comme tous les adolescents de son âge, sans responsabilité, devoirs et crainte de mourir si jeune? Son esprit était perdu au delà de sa raison et il se sentait abandonné dans un abîme de souffrance sans fin.

Ses cheveux noirs reflétaient des reflets dorés à cause du soleil alors que ses yeux verts intensément vide en ce moment présent fixaient l'horizon sans vraiment le voir. Une seule question tournait vraiment dans sa tête. Pourquoi ?

Il avait si mal de penser à ce qui pourrait arriver à l'issu de cette guerre sans fin. Pourquoi devait-il y participer ? Jamais il n'avait demandé à devoir supporter un tel poids sur ses épaules. Ce qu'il voulait c'est être libre. Libre de vivre et d'aimer la personne de son choix. Mais pour cela il devait se battre. Mais pas seulement. Seule l'issue de son combat contre le mal serait le déterminant de son destin, de son futur.

« Et encore une fois, c'est moi qui vais devoir en subir les conséquences… » Une voix mal assurée troubla le silence.

« Harry ne le prend pas comme ça… Nous trouverons une solution. » La voix de stentor du directeur de Poudlard résonnait lourde sur les murs du bureau.

« Comment dois je le prendre ? Vous venez de me dire, qu'il y a de grandes chances pour que je ne m'en sorte pas… Seulement, moi, j'ai une vie en dehors de la guerre. Je ne suis pas lui… J'aimerai pouvoir fêter mes vingt ans ce qui semble fortement improbable… Alors je le prends comme je le veux. »Harry détourna son regard de la fenêtre, il se dirigeât vers la porte.

« Harry ne pars pas on doit discuter… » Remus Lupin, loup-garou de son état, venait de poser une main sur l'épaule de son 'neveu'. Le gryffondor se défit de cette étreinte. Il resta devant la porte ravalant des larmes invisibles.

« Parler de quoi ? De mon enterrement ? Très bien, je préférerais des Lys et qu'on passe une chanson plutôt gai et entraînante, que... » Il fut coupé au cours de sa phrase.

« Harry, ne penses pas à ça… Tu as encore des chances… Pourquoi Ron et Hermione ne sont pas avec toi ? » Remus avait prit le relais du directeur sachant très bien qu'il était le seul dans cette pièce qui pouvait parler à Harry quand celui-ci brûlait d'une fureur contenue.

« Remus, rêve pas, on va tous crever… Et pour Ron et Hermione, je ne les ai pas prévenus… Disons qu'ils ne supportent pas certain de mes choix… Maintenant vous m'excuserez, j'ai des choses à faire. » Harry sortit de la pièce avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir.

Ses pas le menèrent sans s'en rendre vraiment compte vers là où tout avait commencé depuis le début de sa relation avec celui qu'il aimait. Il aimait passé quelques temps dans cette salle si calme et dont les murs furent spectateurs de l'un des meilleurs moments de sa vie. Il se rappelait très bien ce jour où tout avait basculé dans son coeur. Il remercierait toujours les deux jeunes jumelles qui étaient la conséquence de son bonheur. Grâce à elle il avait pu connaître l'amour. Le vrai. Plus de sentiments de manque dans son coeur. Il était comblé grâce à Draco. Son ange blond.

Entrant dans la salle, son regard se posa sur la vitrine exposant les différentes médailles remisent aux joueurs de Quidditch, dont son père avait reçu pour ses qualités d'Attrapeur à l'époque. Un sourire nostalgique vint flotter sur ses lèvres grenats alors que le souvenir de Draco Malfoy, dans toute sa splendeur, entrant dans cette salle, avec un regard lubrique, posé sur son corps. Vraiment ses deux jumelles ne savaient pas le bonheur qu'elles lui avaient apporté depuis. Qu'elles leurs avaient apporté.

Il s'assit dos au mur, ramenant ses genoux contre son torse et sa tête posée sur ses bras qui enserraient ses jambes. Le souvenirs des paroles de son directeur vinrent le hantée alors qu'il fermait les yeux.

"Tu ne pourras pas forcément vaincre Voldemort, Harry. Il a acquit des pouvoirs depuis toutes ces années que jamais tu ne pourras acquérir même avec une volonté telle que la tienne." lui avait dit Dumbledore, les regards de tout les autres se tournant vers lui.

Cette phrase tournait dans sa tête comme une affirmation de ses doutes qu'il avait développé depuis tant de temps. C'était une évidence à ses yeux...

Jamais il ne pourra vaincre Voldemort. La prophétie disait que l'un des deux ne pourrait pas vivre tant que l'autre survit... Ce serait alors lui qui partira.

Mais il souhaitait un dernier souvenir de son ange. Draco...

Une larme coula le long de sa joue alors que l'image du blond s'imposait à lui. Jamais il ne voudrai être séparer de lui. Cela faisait cinq mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et il s'était retrouvé dépendant de lui. Il ne pouvait pas passé une journée sans le voir, le toucher ou entendre sa voix. Cela lui était inconcevable ! Alors savoir qu'il serait séparer de lui dans la mort son coeur faisait des embardées douloureuses contre sa cage thoracique.

Draco était sa vie. Son tout. Sans lui, il ne survivrait pas, il mourait. Alors partir sans lui, c'était trop douloureux d'y penser.

Un sanglot le secoua alors que les larmes se faisaient plus nombreuses sur ses joues. Elles étaient intarissables. Il pleurait pour Draco, pour qu'il puisse continuer à vivre à ses côtés, à passer ses moments si paisible et pleins de joie dans ses bras. Et il se foutait que ses amis n'acceptent pas sa relation avec le blond. Il l'aimait et personne n'avait quelque chose à dire là-dessus. Il avait fait son choix depuis longtemps. Et rien ne le changera.

La pièce silencieuse où son corps était dissimulé dans la pénombre de la nuit fut présente de son désespoir, de sa tristesse et de ses sanglots douloureux secouant ses épaules.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé à pleurer, mais quand il sortit de la pièce, sa respiration était revenue au calme pour tromper les apparences, comme il avait appris à le faire.

N'ayant pas envie de se mélanger à la foule et de répondre aux questions du pourquoi il avait été demandé dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il prit le chemin de la chambre de son Serpentard préféré. Étant préfet en chef, Draco possédait sa propre chambre. Et Harry devait avouer que ça facilitait la fréquence de leur rendez-vous. Il passait souvent une partie de la nuit dans les bras du blond et revenait à son dortoir au petit matin, avant que ses camarades ne se réveillent. Leur relation était restée secrète selon leur souhait. Seulement quelques personnes étaient au courant. Évidemment ceux qui étaient la cause de leur couple étaient au courant, comprenant Blaise et les deux jumelles Zelda et Lina Twins dont la première était dans la maison Serdaigle et la seconde celles des Serpentards. Mais après deux mois de nuits passé en dehors du dortoir et un interrogatoire forcé de la part de ses deux meilleurs amis, il avait été contraint d'annoncer sa relation avec Draco.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que ses amis n'avaient pas du tout digéré la nouvelle. Ils s'étaient même mit à haïr le blond encore plus qu'auparavant. Et les jumelles Twins qui étaient à présent assez amis avec Harry et Draco avaient été mettre leur grain de sel dans l'histoire pour essayer de reconstruire l'amitié des Gryffondors, mais ça n'avait que fait empirer la situation. Harry se sentait seul sans ses deux meilleurs amis mais il ne voulait pas choisir entre l'amour et l'amitié. Et il devait avouer qu'entre les deux, il prendrait l'amour de Draco.

Les seuls amis qui lui restaient à Gryffondor étaient ses camarades de dortoirs sauf Ron bien entendu et Ginny Weasley. Elle aussi savait pour Harry et Draco, mais elle en était très heureuse. Elle aussi faisait tout son possible, aidé par Fred et George pour que Ron et Hermione accepte le serpentard. Malheureusement chaque jour qui passait faisait empirer la situation. Chacun des mots ou plutôt des maux que lui avait dit ses soit disant amis, ne pourraient être effacé. Jamais il ne pourrait leur pardonner les propos qu'ils avaient dit à l'encontre du blond, de sa maison, de sa famille, et de son orientation sexuelle également.

Harry arriva devant la porte de la chambre personnelle du préfet en chef et donna le mot de passe. « In amor veritas » (la vérité se trouve dans l'amour). La porte s'ouvrit et il entra.

Le blond était penché sur son livre de métamorphose avancée grade 7, les cheveux retombant sur son visage, sa plume à la main. Il releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit Harry entrer. Il fronçât les sourcils en voyant la mine du gryffondor. Depuis cinq mois, il s'était habitué aux cauchemars, il s'était habitué à l'abandon total des amis d'Harry même s'il devait avouer que ça le peinait énormément, il s'était habitué à beaucoup de choses. Mais il ne s'habituerait jamais à voir Harry si triste. Il semblait sans aucune joie. Le Blond se demanda quelques instants si son amour ne venait pas d'avoir un nouvelle 'vision'.

Il posa sa plume, et se leva. Il rejoint Harry et l'embrassa. C'était un baisé désespéré, comme si Harry ne croyait plus en rien. Il avait un goût de dernier baiser. Ils se séparèrent et Draco plongeât son regard de glace dans celui vert émeraude d'Harry. Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna jusqu'au bureau. Il s'assit et le prit sur ses genoux.

« La réunion a été si horrible que ça ? » Harry leva un sourcil surprit. Il n'avait pas dit à Draco pourquoi il ne pouvait pas venir plus tôt ce soir. Draco répondit de lui-même à sa question muette. « Zelda… Elle m'a dit tout à l'heure. Elle l'a appris involontairement lors de sa dernière détention avec Snape. »

« Je ne veux pas en parler… Je… J'ai besoin de toi… » Harry posa sa tête dans le cou du blond inspirant son parfum espérant garder cette odeur pour toujours en mémoire. C'est à cet instant précis qu'il décida.

Son choix était fait. S'il devait mourir de la main de Voldemort, que se soit le plus vite possible. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas garder longtemps les révélations de Dumbledore pour lui. Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir Draco. Il voulait qu'il refasse sa vie, qu'il croit en la possibilité d'un monde meilleur. Qu'il puisse aimer de nouveau.

Il serra encore plus étroitement Draco contre lui alors qu'il soufflait pour se donner du courage. Draco sentit le garçon qu'il aimait se tendre et il su qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Harry n'avait jamais réussi à lui cacher ses sentiments. Avec les autres il affichait un masque mais en sa présence, le masque se fissurait et toutes les émotions et les problèmes du brun se retranscrivaient sur son beau visage. Draco était heureux d'être le seul à pouvoir le comprendre réellement. Il était fier de tenir entre ses bras ce petit être dont la jeunesse avait été bouffée par une guerre dont il n'aurait pas dû être mêlé.

Le blond releva la tête du brun en plaçant un doigt sous son menton. Leurs yeux se fixèrent comme par automatismes. Draco eut pourtant la surprise de voir des larmes faire briller les yeux de son amour. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Que lui avait dit Dumbledore pour mettre son ange dans cet état ? Pouvait-il faire quelque chose pour qu'il aille mieux ? Draco l'espérait... Il ne voulait pas que Harry se sente mal où soit malheureux. Cela lui était impensable.

"- Que t'arrive-t-il mon ange ? Pourquoi pleure-tu ? ... Parle-moi s'il te plait ... Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça tu le sais." fit Draco avec désespoir.

Une larme s'échappa de l'oeil droit du brun et cascada sa joue rouge jusqu'à la limite de ses lèvres. Draco se pencha vers lui pour venir cueillir cette larmes de ses lèvres et le intima un baiser rassurant, plein de promesses et d'amour. Ils posèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre à la fin du baiser, reprenant leur respiration. Draco appuya un peu sur la nuque de son ange et posa sa tête contre son cou. Ils restèrent ainsi durant un long moment et ce n'est que quand Draco sentit quelques choses d'humide coulé le long de sa gorge, qu'il releva aussitôt la tête, et regarda le brun qui sanglotait. Il lui enserra la tête de ses deux mains et sa voix douce où perçaient des débuts de sanglots s'éleva.

"- Harry ... Mon ange, ne pleure pas... Parle-moi je t'en supplie. Que t'arrive-t-il ?" Fit le blond en embrassant les paupières du brun qui avait posé ses mains sur celles de son petit-ami.

"- Dra ... Draco ..." pleura Harry ... " J'ai peur ... Dra ... Draco..." il se jeta dans ses bras et pleura un long moment.

La pièce ne fut ponctué que de sanglots, de paroles réconfortantes et mots doux alors que la nuit bien installée laissait entendre le souffle du vent au travers du vitrail de la fenêtre.

"- Chut ... Mon ange, calme-toi. ... Dit-moi ce qui te fait peur... Je veux t'aider."

"- Draco ... Je n'veux pas..." murmura Harry contre son épaule.

"- Qu'est ce que tu ne veux pas petit ange ?" demanda le blond d'une voix douce.

"- Je ... Te perdre. ... Je ne veux pas te perdre..." répondit le brun après un court silence.

Draco ouvrit les yeux et attrapé délicatement le visage du brun pour l'amener en face du sien.

"- Harry ... Jamais, tu entends ? Jamais je ne te laisserais. ... Je t'aime et je resterais toujours à tes côtés. Toujours." essaya de le rassurer Draco.

"- Non ... Tu ... Je ... C'est moi... C'est moi qui risque ... Je vais te laisser ... Tout seul." une autre larme coula.

Draco sentit son coeur raté un battement alors que les paroles du brun entraient dans ses oreilles. Une larme coula sans qu'il puisse la retenir alors qu'une douleur sans nom lui éteignait le coeur.

"- Tu ... Tu vas me quitter ?" demanda-t-il douloureusement.

"- NON ! Jamais ! Je voudrais toujours rester avec toi ! T'embrasser, dormir à côté de toi et te voir tout le temps. Etre éloigné de toi pendant une journée m'est insupportable... Mais je ne serais pas toujours là. ... La guerre ..."

"- La guerre se finira Harry... Je sais qu'elle se finira."

"- Elle se finira peut-être avec ma mort Draco. ... Voldemort va sûrement me tuer et toute la planète sera ses esclaves... Il est plus fort Draco. ... Je le sais."

« Ne pense pas ça… Tu es plus fort que tout… Tu es plus puissant que Dumbledore, et Voldemort le craint… Jamais, tu m'entend, jamais, tu ne seras tué par Voldemort je t'en fait la promesse… » Draco embrassa fiévreusement Harry. Il commença à desserrer sa cravate et à défaire les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Il glissa une main dans le dos du brun… « Jamais… »

« -Draco… Je ne suis pas… Je ne… » Harry commençait à avoir chaud, très chaud… son souffle commençait à se faire plus rapide. Draco et lui se levèrent. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser.

Draco mena Harry jusqu'au lit et l'y assis lui intimant de se laisser faire et de se relaxer. Le brun souffla doucement, essayant de calmer sa respiration précipitée.

Draco recula jusqu'au milieu de la chambre, faisant face au jeune homme qui possédait son coeur. Il porta ses mains à la peau blanche à sa chemise et entreprit de déboutonner les premiers boutons, lentement, très lentement. Comme pour faire apprécier le moment au jeune homme brun en face de lui qui suivait ses gestes avec grande attention. Presque avec fascination.

Le dernier bouton fut détaché et la chemise blanche tomba sur le sol sans bruit, juste le bruit du tissu dans l'air.

Le blond eut le plaisir de voir la lueur de désir qu'il aimait tant passer dans les yeux de son ange alors que ses émeraudes suivaient les lignes de son torse et ses abdominaux. Le brun mordilla ses lèvres, les faisant gonflées et rougir encore plus.

Ne voulant pas voir ses deux lèvres grenat s'abîmer, il s'approcha de lui, s'insérant avec facilité entre ses jambes écartées, prêtes à les accueillir. Il entreprit de faire passer le pull noir du brun au dessus de sa tête, laissant apparaître le tee-shirt moulant de couleur blanche. Draco pensa que le vêtement le moulait comme une seconde peau tant il était près de son corps.

Il s'amusa à tracer de ses doigts les fins contours du torse d'Harry, créant par ce simple geste, un frisson de la part du brun.

Draco se pencha alors lentement et ravi la bouche de son petit ange des ténèbres, entamant alors un long baiser empli de passion, de désir et d'amour.

Trouvant qu'il n'avait pas assez de contact, Harry emprisonna la taille du blond et le fit monter sur lui. Draco se retrouva donc à cheval sur lui, l'embrassant toujours avec fougue.

Rapidement, Draco repoussa doucement Harry sur le couvre lit souhaitant toujours plus de contact et essayant par cela de réconforter le brun qu'il sentait perdu même entre ses bras.

Il embrassa encore le jeune homme et sa main partit à l'aventure sur la table de chevet. Il attrapa sa baguette et après un petit sourire attendri pour le brun sous lui qui gigotait et se mordait les lèvres encore et encore pour retenir ses gémissements, il le ligota d'un sort aux montants du lit... avec des liens de soie

Harry ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, ne comprenant pas ou voulait en venir son amant

"Bébé laisse toi faire... je n'aimerais pas que tu sois abîmé..."

Harry sous cette voie chaude et sensuelle, se mordit la lèvre inférieure, la blessant et la faisant se gonflée (y'a autre chose qui gonfle)

-" Ne te blesse pas comme ça petit ange, je ne veux pas que tu souffre"

-" Pour le moment c'est toi qui me fait souffrir" fit Harry en bougeant le bassin contre celui du blond.

"Doucement, on a toute la nuit..." Draco l'embrassa. Il descendit et passa par dessus sa tête le dernier rempart le coupant de cette peau si chaude et si douce.

"Draco... Tu veux pas me détacher...?" Le blond remonta... le caressant de ses cheveux.

"Non... je ne veux pas... je veux que tu profites..." Draco lui lança un regard de braise qui le fit fondre comme un sorbet au citron resté trop longtemps au soleil

La main du blond passa sa main sur lui, caressant enfin le torse bien dessiné du brun sous lui. Harry était vraiment magnifique. Une peau hâlée, un corps parfait, deux yeux émeraude absolument envoûtante pour quiconque croise son regard, et une bouche grenat que l'on souhaiterait dévorer entièrement... Par lui et lui seul bien entendu. Cette bouche lui appartenait pour toujours.

Draco s'estimai heureux d'avoir cueillit cette perle rare. Cet ange tombé du ciel pour illuminer sa vie.

Sa main caressa avec langueur son amant qui frissonna sous son touché, un chouintenant sortit de sa bouche et le blond l'embrassa avec tant d'ardeur qu'il les laissa pantois à la fin

Complètement réchauffé... ou tout simplement déjà chaud, Draco se plaça à quelques centimètres d'Harry bien décidé à jouet avec son objet de désir... Il sortit sa cravate de sous son lit et banda les yeux d'Harry avec...

"Quoi?... que?"

"Je veux que tu saches, que tu ressentes, que tu t'enivres d'odeurs, de chaleur, de douceur de texture... sans que tes yeux n'interfèrent... je te veux entièrement dévoué à ton plaisir... Je ne suis que ton âme de plaisir... Je ne suis que ton bourreau des âmes extatiques...Je veux être ta luxure..."

Harry avala difficilement sa salive et ne pu rien répondre...

Dans le noir, il sentit une main glisser le long de sa jambe qui partait de sa cheville et passait sous son mollet, le pli de son genou pour arriver à l'intérieure de sa cuisse. Un frisson d'envie le prit quand il sentit un souffle à cet endroit délicat. Il sentit les lèvres de son amant l'embrasser légèrement, avant de descendre à la découverte de son torse.

Un gémissement de plaisir sortit de ses lèvres quand il sentit les dents de Draco mordiller l'un de ses mamelons...

Draco mordilla lécha son mamelon pendant qu'une de ses mains taquinait l'autre. De sa main libre il caressait le torse du brun...Qui se tordait de plaisir. Il lui manquait la vue et une partie du touché mais ce qu'il ressentait valait le coup...

Il ne faisait que gémir. Il feulait presque sous les coups de langue taquine de draco... Il en voulait plus tellement plus...

Draco, après s'être longuement attardé sur les tétons durcis de l'attrapeur de quiddich, commença à descendre plus bas et caressa son nombril... il en lécha l'intérieur alors que ses doigts effleurait les contours de ses muscles fins que sont les abdominaux d'Harry...

Il délaissa le nombril d'Harry rapidement et caressa la fine ligne de poil qui guident vers le plaisir

Et alors que Harry appréciait de plus en plus le plaisir ressentit, il sentit une vague de froid lui geler l'estomac. Draco avait sortit rapidement sa baguette et avait fait apparaître un glaçon qu'il s'amusa à faire glisser sur son corps.

Harry gémi sous la sensation exquise ressentit. Jamais il n'avait ressentit autant de chose rien que par un toucher.

Soudain le froid ressentit par le glaçon se fit entouré de plus de chaleur...Harry comprit après de nombreux gémissements que le glaçon se trouvait actuellement dans la bouche qu'il se plaisait tellement à embrasser... Harry frissonnait sur le parcours du glaçon qui fondait plus que rapidement... Il frissonnait mais avait chaud, très chaud, trop chaud...

C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit étrange puis sentit comme une goutte d'eau froide se poser sur lui. Ce qu'il sentait était plus léger qu'une plume...

Draco lécha cette substance blanche avant d'aller embrasser Harry...

Le baisé était enfiévré passionné, fou, doux et bon... Harry reconnu facilement le goût de la crème chantilly... Draco en redéposa sur le torse du brun et se saisit d'une fraise. Il en enleva la queue la prit entre ses dents avant de la passer dans la crème onctueuse qui commençait à couler sur Harry. Après cela, il la présenta à Harry...

D'un geste lent et gourmand, le brun lécha la crème entourant le fruit rouge, sa langue frôlant par moment les lèvres et le menton du blond alors qu'il ne voyait rien.

Puis il prit entièrement la fraise en bouche, croquant dedans et entamant un baiser sucré avec son amant.

Une main taquine vint prendre son désir en main et il sentit une douce caresse sur celui-ci. Draco lisait avec plaisir tous les sentiments passant sur le visage de son ange. Plaisir, désir, envie, passion, amour... Tan de sentiments sur ce si beau visage.

Qu'il pouvait l'aimer !

Le brun qui ne s'y attendait pas, se mit à gémir, de doux mouvements de vas et viens le long de son membre gonflé par le désir et le plaisir, lui faisait monter des frissons de chaleur dans les reins.

Son visage tordu de plaisir, indiqua a draco le bon moment pour le prendre ne bouche.

Draco souffla tout doucement sur le gland violacé ce qui tordit littéralement Harry de plaisir lui arrachant d'autre feulement qui augmentait le désir de Draco à son égard. Il continua son affaire prenant ce membre vrombissant en bouche.

Harry sentait une chaleur humide s'emparer de lui. Il n'en pouvait plus, la sueur perlait sur lui donnant l'impression de se promener dans la forêt vierge. Draco était là, présent et invisible sur lui, autour de lui, autour de son sexe, tellement présent et si absent. Cela ne faisait qu'augmenter son plaisir déjà rendu dans un paroxysme irréversible.

Et ce fut un flash blanc apparaissant devant ses yeux qui lui firent comprendre qu'il avait atteint les étoiles. Il sentit la langue du blond lécher jusqu'à la dernière goutte ce nectar au goût acre. Un corps chaud remonta sur lui et il sentit un souffle sur sa bouche.

" Tu es magnifique quand tu prend plaisir mon ange... mais ça ne change pas de d'habitude."

" Draco." fit Harry, souhaitant beaucoup plus dans leurs ébats.

" Que veux-tu petit ange ?"

"Toi !"

"Proposition intéressante... Je vais l'étudier..."

Draco se leva. Harry sentit le froid venir sur lui et il hurla.

"DRACO!" Draco, revint vers sa victime plus que consentant...

"Je n'ai pas le droit de boire un verre d'eau? Tu veux tout, tout de suite... Où tu veux attendre que tu retrouves toute ta forme et que tu me prennes toi?" Sur ses mots, Harry resta bouche bée. Jamais Draco ne l'avait laissé le prendre et là il lui proposait, après une séance de torture de le faire...

"Oui, tu as bien entendu. Je veux que tu me prennes mais a ma manière..."

Harry enleva rapidement le bandeau et le jeta au loin dans la chambre. Il se releva rapidement et attrapa le blond par le bras alors que celui-ci se dirigeait vers la petite table basse. Il le tourna vers lui et emprisonna ses lèvres entre les siennes. Le blond lui répondit avec ardeur et désir, ses bras repartant à la découverte de ce corps tant aimé.

" Tu es vraiment pressé on dirait." sourit le blond.

" Tu me dit que tu souhaite que je sois au dessus et tu part comme un voleur pour 'boire un verre d'eau', si tu crois que je ne vais pas réagir tu te trompe blondinet." fit le brun entre deux baiser.

Il reconduisit son futur amant vers le lit, l'allongeant sur le matelas.

" Mais je déconnais pas Harry, j'ai vraiment soif! Avec tout le sucre que je viens d'avaler c'est un peu normal." se plaignit le blond sous lui.

" Ne t'inquiète pas tu vas boire à ma manière..."

D'un mouvement du poignet il fit apparaître un verre d'eau, but une gorgée et s'approcha de la bouche du Serpentard pris au piège par le poids de son corps.

Il embrassa alors le blond, faisant glisser le liquide entre ses lèvres, la sensation exquise lui prodiguant des frissons agréables

Draco avala le liquide dans sa bouche se délectant de pouvoir à la fois profiter des lèvres d'Harry et de boire. Il ouvrit les yeux, Harry le regardait dans son entier, nu comme au jours de sa naissance, désarmé face à cet attraction qu'il ressentait pour ce brun qui fut son ennemi et qui ne l'était plus grâce à des jumelles et son ami Blaise...

Il se contenta d'apprécier, ce regard carnassier avant de reprendre la bouche du brun aux yeux verts...

"Harry, tu..." Comme si Harry lisait en lui, il s'arrêta...

"Oui mon amour?" le blond tourna la tête...

"Je t'attend..." Harry avait l'esprit chamboulé... Il pouvait mourir demain. D'ailleurs si Voldemort décidait d'attaquer maintenant, il refuserait d'aller se battre. Draco, son Draco, acceptait d'être sien.

"Je serais ..." Draco l'obligeât à le regarder dans les yeux...

"Fait moi l'amour comme jamais tu n'as fait l'amour. Baise moi. Je te veux en moi. Je... Fait le ne t'en fait pas pour moi..."

" Jamais je ne te ferais de mal sans le vouloir Draco, jamais."

" Je sais mon Coeur, mais si tu ne continues pas ce que nous avons commencer, tu vas vraiment me faire souffrir tu sais." fit le blond avec un sourire taquin.

Le brun lui offrit un sourire et l'embrassa tendrement. Il porta ses doigts aux lèvres du blond alors que sa propre bouche s'occupait de marquer le blond comme sien. Draco suçota, lécha avec application ces doigts offerts. Estiment qu'ils étaient assez mouillés, Harry les glissant entre les jambes du blond, son index frôlant le sexe gonflé par le plaisir. Un doigt vint titiller l'entrer de l'intimité chaude et entra doucement en lui. Le blond s'arqua sous l'intrusion mais après avoir respiré un grand coup, il se laissa enveloppé par les sensations.

Harry devant la tension du blond descendit s'occuper de son sexe déjà gonflé. Il le prit en bouche et commença des mouvements de vas et viens. Il continuait à s'occuper de son intimité. Il faisait son maximum pour détendre le blond pour sa première fois.

Bien qu'Harry ne lui l'ait pas dit sur le coup sa première fois était Draco. Il n'avait jamais eu que lui. Il n'avait jamais désiré que lui et le fait que Draco lui demande de le faire sien signifiait beaucoup pour lui. Draco lui avait dit que celui qui le ferait sien serait celui qui aurait touché son coeur et aurait su le marqué au fer rouge. Il savait qu'il était ce dernier...

Draco, sous la douce torture que lui infligeait Harry, se laissait envahir par le plaisir. Chaque mouvement l'emplissait de désir. Harry entra un deuxième doigt en lui. Il se tendit mais Harry toucha immédiatement son centre de plaisir lui procurant une onde de plaisir plus forte que les autres, l'emportant plus loin dans ces yeux verts qu'il ne quittait plus. Il se mit à gémir...

"Harry, viens..."

Sous cette demande explicite, le brun retira ses doigts de lui, et après un doux baiser, entra délicatement en lui, prenant conscience des grimaces de douleurs que faisait le blond. Draco ferma les yeux et se contracta.

" Pardonne-moi amour, je ne veux pas te faire mal, détend-toi s'il te plait"

Le blond ouvrit les yeux ...

Et encra son regard à celui du brun, il se détendit aussitôt, alors qu'il lisait tant d'amour et de tendresse dans ses yeux verts. Il positionna ses main sur les fesses du brun et après une grande respiration, le poussa vers lui, le forçant à entrer complètement en lui.

Il poussa un cri de douleur alors qu'Harry criait son plaisir de se retrouver dans cette antre chaude et accueillante. Il prit pourtant aussitôt conscience que le jeune homme sous lui, souffrait.

Il se stoppa, laissant Draco s'habituer à sa présence. Il saisit son sexe et commença des mouvements de vas et viens sur ce dernier. Draco commença à se contracter mais Harry préféra essayer de ne pas bouger de peur de lui faire mal de nouveau.

Harry essaya un maximum de ne pas bouger malheureusement, ou plutôt heureusement, il bougeât un tout petit peu. Ce mouvement fit voir des étoiles à Draco... Il gémit puis commença de lui même des mouvements ondulatoires sous Harry qui se permit alors de reprendre sa domination.

'Harry... Continue. Refait moi voir des étoiles..." Harry ne s'arrêta pas. Ils continuèrent à faire l'amour doucement, trouvant leur plaisir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. S'évertuant l'un et l'autre à toucher les nuages à s'approcher du nirvana qu'est cette petite mort de l'orgasme.

Harry accentua plus les mouvements sur la hampe de Draco alors qu'il sentait qu'il allait venir.

Il ralentit et heurta une nouvelle fois la prostate gonflée de Draco. Se dernier gémit et joui entre eux. Harry le suivi aussitôt. Ils retombèrent épuisés...

Alors qu'Harry allait se retirer, Draco lui demanda de rester en lui

"Laisse-moi profiter de cet instant..."

Harry s'allongea alors sur lui, faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Ses lèvres se posèrent amoureusement sur ses clavicules, alors qu'ils reprenaient tous les deux leur respiration. La voix à demi basse de Draco s'éleva alors dans la chambre.

" J'imagine déjà comment sera la prochaine fois ..."

Harry ouvrit les yeux en grand dans le cou du blond et releva aussitôt la tête, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

" Tu ... tu veux... Tu souhaiterais ... réitérer ?" demanda-t-il plus que surpris alors qu'une rougeur prenait place sur ses joues.

Le blond lui fit un sourire enjôleur, une main caressant sa joue.

" Bien sûr... je veux retrouver un moment parfait comme celui-là. Tu as été fantastique mon ange."

Le brun rougit encore plus sous le compliment pour le moins osé et remit sa tête dans le cou du blond.

" Eh, ne te cache pas de moi." chuchota Draco en mettant un doigt sous son menton pour lui relever la tête. "N'est pas honte avec moi, je veux que rien ne soit cacher entre nous." dit-il en l'embrassant simplement du bout des lèvres.

" Je ... Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais recommencer." dit finalement Harry en faisant des arabesques sur le torse du blond.

" Oh si nous allons recommencer, et autant de fois que nous le voudrons. Pour toujours. ... Parce que nous deux c'est pour la vie..." Le regard d'Harry se voila alors qu'il réalisa que dans les bras de Draco, en lui faisant l'amour, il oubliait... Il oubliait ce sursis...

"Je..."

Draco regarda plus profondément Harry.

"Harry, promet moi de te battre pour moi, pour nous, pour cet instant. Ne part pas sans moi... Je veux qu'on puisse faire l'amour toujours... Ne pense pas à ça... Maintenant c'est toi et moi... Si tu n'es plus à mes côtés, ... je ne suis pas complet,... alors je t'en pris bat-toi... Je ne veux pas te perdre... Je te veux toujours à mes côtés... Je suis dépendant de toi pour toujours et si tu part, je part, si tu meurt, je meurt."

"Draco, tu ne peux pas mourir parce que je meurt. C'est certain que je vais mourir de la main de Voldemort, je ne suis pas assez puissant pour le battre et..."

" Non! Je sais que tu es fort! Je le vois chaque fois que je te regarde... Tu es la personne la plus forte que je n'ai jamais vu ! Et je sais que c'est notre amour qui te donne cette force. Tu es né pour l'amour. Tu vis pour lui. Alors ne meurt pas sans lui. Je ne le supporterais pas"

"Draco... Je ne... Tu ne comprends pas. Je suis faible... Je suis rien sans toi, s'il s'en prend a toi, je ... "

"Harry, mon ange, tu me fait voir les étoiles, tu m'aimes, comme je t'aimes. Je voudrais faire une chose pour toi..."

Draco se leva et revint avec une dague en argent.

"Donne moi ta main..."

Draco se coupa l'intérieur de la main. Pas très profondément juste assez pour qu'un filet de sang s'échappe de ses veines. Il fit la même chose à Harry.

Il prit sa main et paume contre paume, il dit ceci.

"Moi Draco Lucius Malfoy, je me lie à toi... Je te promets mon amour éternel. Je te promets fidélité à jamais. Je serais ta force quand tu seras épuisé. Ton énergie quand tu n'en auras plus. Si tu meurs, je meurs. Que la réciprocité de mes sentiments soit langage." Harry n'eut rien le temps de répondre qu'une lumière argentée entoura leurs mains.

Des larmes vinrent inondés les joues du brun alors qu'il comprit la signification de ce geste. Il secoua la tête de désespoir. Draco était vraiment têtu. Ne voyait-il donc pas qu'il n'avait aucune chance de battre Voldemort?

" Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Draco..." se demanda Harry à voix haute, les yeux baissés sur sa main qui se guérissait toute seule.

" Parce que je t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu soit seul." Il l'embrassa doucement. " Je t'aime et rien ne pourra le changer, ni même la mort ou Voldemort."

" Je t'aime aussi." Harry fit un micro sourire alors qu'il se collait au torse du blond pour un besoin de tendresse à assouvir.

Dans une salle de Poudlard, trois amis parlaient... Deux serpentards, une serdaigle. Deux filles, un mec… Une blonde, une brune et un beau brun aux yeux bleu… Les jumelles et Blaise…

"Alors Blaise, ta griffy c'est un bon coup?" La voie de la blonde résonnait à travers la pièce, elle était tranchante. Sa sœur la regarda étonnée…

"Hum... moins que toi..." Le garçon semblait surpris de la dureté de la remarque.

"Et je suis là au cas ou vous l'auriez pas remarqué..." La serdaigle paraissait ennuyé par le règlement de compte qui semblait se préparer.

"Dit moi ça fait combien de temps ta dernière détention avec Snape?" Sa sœur jumelle savait taper là ou il fallait. Zelda l'avada kedavrisa du regard.

« Je… tu… Brrr méchante jumelle si c'est comme ça je boude. » Le silence se fit quelques secondes autours de la pièce sous l'œil amusé de Blaise. « Et toi Jalouse visiblement… »

« Je ne suis pas jalouse, c'était une question comme ça… »

« C'est ce qu'on dit… »

« D'abord je croyais que tu boudais… »

« C'est plus drôle de t'emmerder ! Donc Blaise, ma sœur adorée, t'en veux de te taper une griffy qui d'ailleurs est pas terrible soit dit en passant… »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Elles me veulent toutes… C'est normal…» La serdaigle éclata de rire.

« Pas moi ! » Blaise la regarda

« Normal toi tu préfère les maîtres de Potion… »

« Et de Luxure ! » La blonde fit un sourire à sa sœur… « Coquine va… » C'était clair qu'elles n'arrivaient pas à resté un long moment à se faire la tête.

« Pas autant que toi… »

« C'est dans ma nature de Serpentard… »

« J'ai hérité de cette caractéristique… » Elles rièrent…

"Et les filles regardez..." Un nouveau prix venait d'apparaître, Blaise lu..."Les cons"

Les jumelles lurent et se regardèrent abasourdies. « Par tous les détraqueurs de la famille… »

Sur un panneau de platine, une inscription venait d'apparaître... Premier mariage à Poudlard, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy !

_**Et voilà !**_

_**N'hésiter pas à nous faire part de vos remarques surtout ! **_

_**On aime quand on nous dit combien nous sommes folles!**_

_**Gros bisous **_

_**Les Twins ! **_


	3. pré au lard

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Nous revoilà ! C'est nous ! Les monstres gentils ! Voici venu le temps des rires et des champs ... **( sur l'air de Casimir )** Bon Lina part se cacher derrière Blaise qui fait les gros yeux à tout les lecteurs pour s'être moqué de sa petite vipère adorée ( je parle trop vite la non ?) **

**Bon et bien oui c'est nous les Yaoi Twins ! Nous sommes de retour pour vous jouer des mauvais tours ! Ah non c'est pas à vous qu'on les joue mais à nos deux petits bishos adoré ! **

**Désolé pour le retard mais nous avons décidé de poster à notre rythme selon notre écriture ! Donc puisque le chapitre trois est fini, voici la suite ! Comme c'est logique quand même ! lol Tout le monde doit me prendre pour une folle mais c'est pas grave, c'est le but recherché ! **

**Donc nous espérons que la longueur va vous satisfaire parce que nous pouvons pas mieux faire je crois ! Nous n'avons jamais fait un chapitre aussi long depuis le début de tout nos écrits ! Vous voulez savoir le nombre de page ? Et bah devinez ! ;) Bon courage en tout cas ! **

**NOTE : _Laissons tomber les masques... _**

**_Comme vous le savez derrière chaque fiction se cache un ou plusieurs auteurs des êtres humains comme tout le monde comme vous comme moi...Nous les jumelles Yaoi ou Yaoi twins, nous vert-émeraude et Dinoushette, on est triste. Certains ne nous connaissant pas vraiment vont se demander pourquoi, les autres ont déjà devinés._**

**_Le monde de la fic est une grande famille. A chaque membre qui s'en va, c'est une place vide qui ne sera jamais remplacé, bien sur d'autres viendront mais le manque sera toujours là..._**

**_Une auteuse, une amie également Cho3, une excellente écrivaine dont le talent n'est pas à prouver, a décidé d'arrêter la fic, définitivement... _**

**_C'est toujours triste quelqu'un qui s'en va... Encore plus quand on la connaît._**

**_Alors Sarah, ce chapitre est pour toi... Tu vas nous manquer à toutes les deux... Reviens nous voir, tu sais ou nous trouver. On espère que tu vas bien..._**

**_On t'adore, ne nous oublie pas, on pensera toujours à toi!_**

**_Mel et Dine_**

**Exceptionnellement, c'est Vert émeraude qui répondra au reviews. Ne fait pas cette tête voyons je ne mord pas. Je suis peut-être un serpent mais je sais gardé mon venin pour des occasions spéciales... " BLAISE VIENT ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! " Bon je crois qu'il a peur ... alors je répond aux reviews et je vais récupérer mon petit Blaisynours Il aime pas que je l'appelle comme, j'en profite eh eh eh ! **

**RARs du Chapitre 2**

**ange de un cisme: **Lol Coucou! Oui oui c'était un mariage, mais c'est pas évident ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas un mariage comme les autres, on va dire que c'est un mariage de sang Donc nous sommes heureuse que tu ai aimé et que tu es trouvé ca choupi

Quand on dit que la suite était bien avancé ça voulait pas dire qu'elle était fini loin de là. Comme tu as pu le remarquer, ce chapitre là est trèèèèèèsss long ! C'est un record autant pour Dinoush que pour moi ... et je crois que si on dit le nombre de page qu'il fait tu vas fairez un arrêt déjà que nous ce n'est pas passé loin Ce serait domage non? Non ? Bon bah d'accord je retient ! lol

Pour les reviews, bien sûr qu'on a répondu, mais on a voulu faire d'une autre manière, donc en fait nous ne faisons pas pour chaque reiew une réponse, mais nous avons rassemblées les idées de chaque reviews et avec nous avons répondu à des interrogations ou idées ou même compliments mdr

Alors tu l'as fait le rêves empli de Draco et Harry sautant comme des petits lapinous ? Moi j'en fait tout le temps ! lol Et puis c'est sûr qu'à force d'écrire ca travail là dedans ! C'est forcé ! En tout cas nous espérons que la suite te plaira autant et que tu ne l'as trouve pas trop longue ;) Gros Bisous miss !

**Ishtar205: **Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas nous allons continuer ! Nous n'allons pas nous arrêter en si bon chemin comm on dit ! Ah une draryste comme on les aime ! Vient nous voir nous allons parler Drarry quand tu veux ! lol

Pour des informations sur le moyen que Sev utilise pour enseigné la Luxure (effectivement la majuscule s'impose), et bien il faudra que tu voies avec Dinoush moi c'ets plus tôt le Zabinni ma spécialité, même si parfois je ne le comprend pas. Rah ces serpents toujours les mêmes !

Bon, je crois que Dinoush et moi allons revoir notre plan si tu veux une Happy end ;) lol eheh tu ne crois pas que je vais te dire quelle sera la fin de notre fic quand même ! Tu n'es pas sérieuse (sérieux ?)

En tout cas si ça finit mal, je peux te jurer que nous n'irons pas nous caché ! Nous sommes fier quand même et on respecte notre fierté de Twins. NA ! Donc si comme tu le craint, la fic finit mal et bien nous serons à ta portée prête à décamper au moindre murmure de sort lancer ! lol

Ah on ne sépare pas les gens qui s'aimentet qui sont mariés ? C'est bizzare je pensais que c'était l'inverse moi et Dinoushette aussi ! Mince alors ! Boulette :p Je crois que les sorts vont fusés un de ces quatres ! En tout cas bisous et bonne lecture ! La suite a voilà ! Et très longue avec ca !

**Enyia: **Lol, et vie miam hein ? Ca donne envie on sait ... Mais nous n'avons pas eu le plaisir de voir Siuki passé par là :( donc pas d'innondation de clavier, c'est dommage ! lol

En tout cas nous sommes heureuse que tu aimes, c'est gentil à toit d'avoir laissé une review. Ca nous fait plaisir !

Lina entre dans la pièce, jette un coup d'oeil un peu partout et voit Enyia lui lancer un regard noir ? Bah quoi ? Ah oui avec Blaise ? Et bien je dois dire que ça progresse... Bon enfin c'ets à toi de voir dans ce chapitre, mais il fait des efforts. Et ma soeur lui a remonté les bretelles donc c'est sûr qu'il ne va pas reculer, même s'il est effrayé ! Lol pourtant je suis toute gentille moi ! Je comprend pas !

En tout cas voici la suite tant attendu j'ai l'impression ! J'espère que le retard n'a pas été trop long parce que nous avons fait en sorte que nous soyons pardonné vu la longueur du chapitre ! lol Bisous !

**erwinn: **Oui oui, y a une suite de prévu et nous ne savons pas encore combien de chapitre notre fic fera donc pour l'instant les suites arriveront quand elles arriveront. Nous écrivons à notre rythme et essayons de faire des chapitre convenable qui vous plairont donc j'espère que c'est réussi ! Nous sommes heureuse que ça te plaise et espérons te revoir parmis nous ! Bisous !

**Et bien voilà donc nous vous souhaitons bonne lecture et espérons recevoir vos commentaires ! Nous avons perdue quelques lecteurs en route donc nous aimerions savoir si ca plait parce que c'est triste quand même ! Enfin pour nous ! Ca nous motiveraient plus !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 : PRE AU LARD OU COMMENT SE RENDRE COMPTE DES RISQUES**

Dans un couloir sombre et humide des cachots, une jeune serdaigle de septième année était en grande discussion avec un groupe de Serpentard de première année se rendant en cours après le repas de midi

« Bon alors je vais pas m'éterniser Je vous empreinte une cravate et je vous la rend d'ici la fin de la journée… » La Serdaigle semblait surexcitée et parlait plus vite qu'il n'était humainement possible de la faire. Les premières années semblaient apeurées.

« Euh… Je sais pas si on a le droit de… » Bien que terrorisés, il semblaient ne vouloir se défaire de leurs bien.

« Je vous la rends très vite… Allez s'il vous plait… Je ne vais pas vous jeter de sorts Même si je peux le faire… allé… » Les première années semblaient de plus en plus affolés.

« Et pourquoi tu aurais besoin d'une cravate de Serpentard d'abord ?» La fille passa par toutes les couleurs de l'art en ciel commençant par un très joli rouge cramoisi. Elle se ressaisie rapidement.

« C'est… C'est… un pari. Avec ma soeur de Serpentard… Elle doit récupérer une cravate poufsouffle pour aller en cours cette aprem… C'est pour savoir si les profs nous connaissent par nos maisons ou si ils nous reconnaissent vraiment. Et euh bien voilà alors? Si vous pouviez vous décider rapidement je suis pressée J'ai un devoir de potion à finir et vous savez que le Professeur Snape n'aime pas le travail bâclé. » Un des première année craqua et fini par accepter. Il commença à défaire sa cravate. « Non, ne la défait pas j'aurais pas le temps de refaire le nœud. Elle attrapa la cravate et la fit passer autour du cou du serpentard avant de l'enfiler autour de son cou et de fourrer sa cravate serdaigle dans sa poche.

Elle partie en courant dans le sens opposé aux premières années.

Dans le parc, loin des regards indiscrets quatre personnes semblaient en pleine discussion.

« Lina, elle est ou ta sœur ? » Harry Potter, qui venait de poser la question, était actuellement assis adossé à un arbre une main perdu on ne sait trop ou sur le corps d'un Draco Malfoy somnolant.

« Aucune idée… Elle nous rejoindra en potion. » Elle lâcha la main de Blaise Zabini avant de se lever. « D'ailleurs on devrait y aller… »

Ils se levèrent et partirent vers les cachots où se déroulaient les cours de potion depuis toujours. Étonnement le nombre d'étudiant en sixième et septième année pour les potions, était tellement restreint que les cours ne se déroulaient plus entre deux maisons mais entre toutes les maisons confondues.

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle et attendirent l'arrivée de leur professeur.

Dans une pièce dans un couloir adjacent celui de potion.

« QUOI ? » Elle sortit en courant de la pièce se rhabillant à la va vite enfilant ses vêtements comme elle le pouvait.

Elle arriva rapidement devant le petit groupe de personnes déjà devant la salle.

« Harry, J'ai une grande nouvelle pour toi … tout n'est pas aussi foutu que tu le croyais Je viens d'apprendre quelque chose. Une info de première main …» Sa jumelle la regarda.

« Laisse moi deviner Zelda. Tu étais occupée ailleurs, non? » La serdaigle rougit et se reprit rapidement.

« Oui mais c'est pas important Je sais comment venir à bout de face de serpent enfin j'ai une idée … » Harry sembla heureux de la remarque.

« Peut-être mais tu aurais pu te rhabiller correctement. Franchement, tu tiens ta jupe d'une main, ta cape de serdaigle tient juste par la capuche sur ta tête, on voit ton soutif qui est je le précise, vert et argent; et ta chemise est retenue que par deux boutons. Et pour en finir tu as une cravate serpentard … Tu faisais quoi ?» Les garçons éclatèrent de rire. La brunette rougit brusquement.

« Pas intéressant. » Un groupe de septième année arriva et restèrent regarder la serdaigle. Les garçons bavaient littéralement au milieu du couloir pendant que les filles semblaient énervées.

Blaise, Draco et Harry continuaient de rire. Blaise essaya de se calmer.

« Pourquoi les uniformes de Poudlard ne sont pas tous comme ça? Ca t'irait très bien Lina. » La blonde regarda son camarade serpentard avant de lui donner une baffe sur le sommet du crâne. Draco et Harry s'étaient calmés entre temps ...

« Rhabille toi avant que Snape n'arrive en tout cas … Sauf si tu veux d'autres détentions … » La serdaigle rougit encore plus alors quelle fermait sa jupe. Elle reboutonna sa chemise et alla pour nouer sa cravate qui pendait lamentablement, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas la bonne.

Harry s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille sous le regard noir d'Hermione qui n'appréciait guerre les nouvelles fréquentation de son ancien meilleur ami. « Dis moi, tu as encore joué à détention avec le professeur Snape ? C'était quoi le thème du jour ? Serpentard ?» Il explosa de nouveau de rire. Alors que la serdaigle commençait à paniquer ne retrouvant pas sa cravate Bleu et Bronze.

Elle se retourna et vit un de ses camarades de Serdaigle.

« Terry? Tu aurais une cravate en rab sur toi? Je ne trouve pas la mienne.» Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sorti une encore nouée.

« Je l'ai trouvé pas très loin d'ici … devant l'entrée du bureau de Snape.» Il sembla avoir une illumination. Elle le regarda dans les yeux un air terriblement serpentard sur le visage. Elle se mit à parler prenant un ton terriblement froid et sarcastique tout en enfilant sa cravate.

« Je te préviens si tu dis ce que tu penses, je n'hésiterais pas à maudire toute ta descendance, et faire de ta vie un enfer, comprit? » Il la regarda un peu déstabilisé. Il hocha la tête. « J'adore parler avec toi!»

Elle retourna auprès de sa sœur alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur un Severus Snape passablement de mauvaise humeur. Il fixa sa classe et notamment cinq personnes qui prirent un air angélique.

« Entrez en silence et installez vous. J'enlève 20 points pour mesdemoiselles Twins, 10 points pour Messieurs Potter, Malfoy et Zabini, vous avez l'aire trop angélique pour ne pas avoir de mauvaises idées en tête. » Il scruta sa classe une dernière fois avant de s'enfoncer dans sa classe dans un tourbillon de robe. Les jumelles se regardèrent, l'une avait un air de reproche, l'autre haussa les sourcils.

Elles s'installèrent l'une à coté de l'autre et commencèrent à sortir leurs affaires.

Le professeur Snape prit la parole. « Bien aujourd'hui nous allons voir faire une potion très instable. La potion nécessite une préparation minutieuse aussi je vous demanderais une concentration optimum. Nous allons faire du poppers …» Une mouche parcouru la salle couvrant le silence de plomb qui régnait. Tous les élèves étaient éberlués du Poppers?

Hermione Granger, le nez tellement collé à ses livres leva la main. « Professeur, c'est quoi le poppers?» Tout le monde regarda Granger une envie d'éclater de rire sur le visage.

« Je ne répondrais pas à cette stupide question miss Granger. Si vous passiez moins de temps à la bibliothèque peut-être le sauriez vous … Néanmoins étant votre professeur, je me dois de vous dire ce que c'est, malheureusement. Ce que le vide sidéral qu'il y a entre vos deux oreilles ignore, c'est que c'est une drogue. Il sert de décontractant musculaire.» Il tapota le tableau de sa baguette faisant apparaître les ingrédients. « Une dernière chose miss. Je vous enlève 20 points pour cette question futile auquel même une quatrième année aurait pu répondre. Bon vu que vous êtes 12, les binômes ne seront pas difficiles à former. Au travail.»

Les élèves notèrent les ingrédients et partirent les chercher au bureau. Ils commencèrent leur potion, très concentrés sur ce qu'on leur demandait. Le terrible maître des potions passant entre les tables, enlevait des points pour tout et rien. Depuis le début du cours soit 45 minutes il avait déjà enlevé 229 points. Le moins qu'on pouvais dire c'est qu'il n'était pas vraiment de bonne humeur.

Il s'arrêta soudain devant la table de jumelles Twins. Il resta quelques instants devant Zelda Twins qui cherchait par tous les moyens de se faire oublier…

«Mademoiselle Twins» commença t'il d'une voie calme, trop calme. «Si vous allez à ce rythme votre potion sera comme vos devoirs de maison … inachevés»

Zelda Twins releva les yeux avant de répondre d'un ton aussi calme et distant que celui de son professeur. «J'essaie d'approfondir au maximum mes devoirs du soir, malheureusement je n'ai pas le temps d'approfondir le midi si j'ai oublié un point dans mon devoir … » Tout le monde retint son souffle attendant l'explosion du professeur de potion. Harry et Draco se tenaient prêt à réagir si des sorts fusaient. Mieux valait être prévoyant…

« Mademoiselle je ne vous permet pas de me parler sur ce ton. Aussi, je vous prierai de venir ce soir faire vos devoirs en détention je veillerai moi-même à ce que vous n'oubliez pas de questions.» Il lui lançât un regard amusé avant de s'éloigner. Il se retourna. «Moins 25 points pour Serdaigle!»

Lina regarda sa sœur et lui donna un coup de coude. Sa jumelle se retourna vers elle et lui fit un immense sourire …

La voix froide du professeur s'éleva alors qu'elles commençaient leur potion.

« Vous testerez vos potions à la fin des deux heures. Faites bien attention, si la potion est mal préparée elle peut avoir des effets ... néfastes sur le testeur. Ils peuvent être différent en fonction des personnes et les effets durent environ vingt quatre heures. »

Il prit place derrière son bureau, joignant ses mains sous son menton, ses yeux fixant froidement Zelda qui souriait à sa soeur qui lui avait soufflé quelque chose à l'oreille avec un regard intense posé sur un jeune homme aux cheveux brun, l'insigne des Serpentards sur sa robe.

Le quart d'heure suivant se passa calmement. On entendait seulement les bruits des ustensiles utilisés, les couteaux coupant divers éléments de la potion, les hachant, faisant des lamelles ainsi que le bruit des petites explosions produites par la potion quand un élément instable était ajouté dans le chaudron. Quelques élèves poussaient des petits cris de peur quand le mélange se mettait à siffler, recrachant des odeurs pestilentielles ou quelques morceaux de grumeaux vert et visqueux.

De son côté, Harry qui était en binôme avec Ron, jetait de fréquent coup d'oeil au blond hypnotisant au devant de la classe. Ron ne lui parlait pas et quand il lui demandai un ingrédient c'était avec un ton froid et mordant. Nul doute, Ron n'étais pas encore prêt à accepter sa relation avec Draco. Il était triste de penser qu'il devrait peut-être abandonner ses deux meilleurs amis pour une histoire de préjugés et de haine envers eux. Après tout, ils ne connaissaient pas Draco. Il ne savait pas à quel point il pouvait être doux, sensible, gentil et attentionné avec lui. Non ça ils ne le savaient pas. Peut-être ne le sauraient-il jamais.

Il poussa un soupir triste qui fit se retourner le roux vers lui. Ron fronça les sourcils mais quand il vit que Harry l'ignorai il tourna la tête rapidement, faisant des gestes brusques pour mettre le contenu d'une petite fiole qui indiquait "Absinthe, 1859" dans le chaudron dont le mélange prit rapidement une tinte grise avec des points verts. C'était vraiment très bizarre. Ron n'était pas sûr que ce doive être cette couleur qu'elle devait prendre. Enfin bon, de toute façon qu'ils perdent des points ou non revenais au même. Rogue se débrouillait toujours pour retirer un maximum de point à leur maison. Quelle injustice !

Harry, qui n'avait presque rien à faire puisque Ron c'était décidé tout seul à préparer la potion, fit un tour d'horizon sur la salle. Les élèves étaient penchés sur leur livre, jetant de temps à autres un ingrédient. Snape corrigeais des copies, sa plume à l'encre rouge sang barrait et barrait encore les pauvres parchemins immaculés. Harry pensa qu'il était plutôt en train de colorer le parchemin plutôt que de corriger les devoirs.

Il s'imagina tout de suite un petit Snape en robe de sorciers, ses cheveux noir graisseux lui arrivant jusqu'au dessous des oreilles, jeter des dizaines et des dizaines d'ingrédients dans un chaudron à sa taille, des copies de devoirs posées à ses côtés et des traits rouge barrant les copies ainsi que des petits dessins dans le coin du parchemin représentant des animaux décapités ou des têtes d'elfes de maisons trônant sur un pique, la langue pendante sur le côté de leur bouche et les yeux révulsés.

Un fou rire lui prit et il du mettre une main sur sa bouche priant de ne pas être entendu. Malheureusement, sa prière ne fut pas exhaussée. Snape leva ses yeux onyx d'un froid glacial sur lui, une grimace de dégoût sur les lèvres. Il se leva d'un geste calme, beaucoup trop calme selon Harry.

Arrivé devant lui, Snape posa ses mains sur la table se penchant vers le brun qui le regardait avec défis.

"- Quelque chose vous fait rire Monsieur Potter ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix cassante.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, attendant la sentence pour le pauvre brunet sans défense.

Mais le petit brun n'était pas autant sans défense que ça. Il regarda son professeur dans les yeux et un petit sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres.

"- Aucun professeur. Je viens juste de vous imaginer enfant avec un chaudron plein à craquer et des copies coloriées en rouge à force de vous énerver contre elles. Vraiment déprimant." fit Harry.

On entendit dans la salle de classe tous les élèves reprendre son souffle après les paroles du brun. Harry avait-il vraiment eut le culot de dire cela à Snape ? Cette question occupait tous les esprits. Tout le monde attendait de voir Snape réagir, lui donner deux mois de retenues intensives, lui retirer un milliard de points ou carrément le renvoyer et le mener voir Dumbledore.

Mais durant un moment, tout le monde cru que leur professeur n'avait pas entendu ce qui avait été dit ou qu'il n'avait pas compris.

Rogue se releva de toute sa hauteur, dardant du regard le jeune effronté qui lui faisait face sans ciller. Quel culot ce Potter ! Comment se permettait-t-il de lui parler sur ce ton ? Pour qui se prenait-il ce petit avorton ?

Severus Snape, dans toute sa carrière, n'avait jamais eu affaire à ce genre de situation. Aucun élève n'avait jamais osé lui parler sur ce ton et faire de l'humour avec lui. Aucun sauf ... Bon elle c'était une exception. Jamais Severus Snape n'avouerais qu'il prenait son pied avec plus jeune que lui. Avec une "enfant" qui pourrait être sa fille. Ah ça non, même sous l'Imperium il n'avouerait jamais qu'il venait dans les mains de Zelda Twins. La seule et la dernière à lui faire prendre son pied. Jamais !

Il souffla de mépris envers Potter qui le regardait avec un intérêt moqueur.

"- Et puis-je savoir Monsieur Potter comment cette idée débile qui provient de votre congénital de cerveau a pu venir à cet esprit si fermé qu'est le votre ?"

Harry s'apprêta à répondre, commençant à être habitué à ses joutes verbales avec son professeur "préféré", mais une voix féminine s'éleva derrière lui. Il ouvrit les yeux en grand quand il la reconnut.

"- Professeur, ce n'est pas bien compliqué de penser ça vous savez ? Même un Verracrasse pourrait l'imaginer en vous voyant." disait la voix.

Harry rencontra les yeux de Draco avec amusement. Le blond lui fit un sourire entendu et lui adressa un clin d'oeil avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune fille brune qui prenait sa place dans le " J'emmerde Snape et j'irais à sa détention avec plaisir si vous voulez savoir."

"-Mlle Twins, je vois qu'une heure de colle n'est pas assez pour vous." persifla Snape qui se demandait vraiment si cette potion avait des effets néfastes quand on la respirait. " Je vous contraints donc à venir quatre soirs par semaine et les dimanches matins durant un mois. Cela vous apprendra peut-être la politesse et la ... délicatesse. Un peu de rudesse ne vous fera peut-être pas de mal." dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

La jeune fille eut un sourire en coin et Snape partit dans un tourbillon de cape après un soupir.

Zelda se pencha vers sa jumelle qui la regardait avec amusement, ayant deviné qu'elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait.

"-J'adore quand il fait son petit numéro." chuchota-t-elle à sa soeur blonde. " Il est tellement sexy comme ça !"

Lina rigola tout bas disant qu'elle préférait un tout autre style, un regard appuyé sur Blaise qui était penché sur sa potion pour établir son résultat final, son pantalon moulant agréablement ses fesses.

"- Il est maintenant temps de mettre le dernier ingrédient de la potion qui rendra sa composition parfaite dans le meilleur des cas." fit la voix de Snape qui vagabondait entre les tables.

Harry vit Ron prendre une petite feuille verte qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle qu'il avait vu une fois sur l'un des Tee-shirt de Dudley. Elle pourrait ressembler à une feuille ordinaire mais Harry connaissait sa particularité. C'était un produit utilisé dans les drogues dont Dudley raffolait depuis l'été dernier. Mais dans le monde magique elle ne portait pas vraiment le même nom. Elle était dénommée en tant que Feuille Cannabisus Drogus. Ses effets étaient encore plus fort que la feuille de Cannabis ordinaire et pour cela son effet était très instable dans une potion et utilisé que très rarement.

Ron lâcha la petite feuille au dessus du chaudron et elle flotta un petit moment à la surface avant de couler dans le liquide toujours gris. Ron mélangea un petit moment et la potion prit une teinte transparente ressemblant presque à de l'eau. Seulement, on pouvait voir que ce n'en était pas. Les petites brumes roses produites au sein même du liquide en était la preuve. Peut-être verrait-on des éléphants roses en la buvant, pensa le brun avec un sourire.

Il se demandait vraiment quels effets néfastes elle pouvait avoir. Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions quand un petit papier blanc en forme de cygne se déposa dans ses mains qui étaient sous la table. Il releva la tête, cherchant du regard l'émetteur de ce message.

Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps.

Draco était tourné vers lui et le regardais avec un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Le brun se sentit sourire à son tour devant ce geste qu'il ne faisait que très rarement en public. Il déplia le papier et trouva un petit dessin de lui et du blond qui se tenait enlacé devant une petite maison, un petit coeur voltait au dessus de leur tête. Le brun sourit tendrement devant ce petit témoignage d'amour que le blond portait pour lui. Son regard dévia vers le coin de la petite feuille et lu le message écrit avec finesse et application.

_Mon ange,_

_Me ferais-tu le plaisir de m'accompagner à Pré au Lard ? _

_Je souhaite passer ma journée en ta compagnie. Profiter de ta présence qui me manque à chaque minute de la journée quand je ne te vois pas._

_Je t'aime. _

_Draco_

Draco devenait un vrai Poufsouffle quand il s'y mettait ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer quand il lui faisait ces petites surprises. Il en était fou !

Il releva ses yeux émeraude et les encra à ceux du blond. Il sourit tendrement et acquiesça, lui faisant comprendre son accord. C'était évident. Une heure sans le voir était une torture alors si en plus il ne pouvait pas profiter de ces moments de liberté en dehors du château, il deviendrait fou avant la fin de l'année.

Le blond lui renvoya un sourire magnifique, preuve de son bonheur. Dieu qu'il l'aimait.

Hermione, petite je-sais-tout-et-je-me-mêle-de-tout, avait évidemment vu le papier voleter de la table du Serpentard jusqu'à celui qui il y a quelque temps encore était son meilleur ami. Elle ne l'avouerai jamais mais ces deux là étaient vraiment adorable ensemble. Elle espérait juste que Draco Malfoy n'ait pas une idée derrière la tête en sortant avec Harry. Vu comment le brun le regardait, il en était fou. Et une trahison serait de trop pour le coeur du jeune Gryffondor. Elle le connaissait et savait comment il pouvait réagir à cause de l'amour. Même si ça avait été un choc d'apprendre sa relation avec Malfoy, elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Seulement attendre et être là quand Harry reviendrait vers eux, le coeur en miette. Ce qu'elle espérait c'est que ça n'arrive pas.

Étant trop préoccupé par son ami brun, elle ne vit pas Neville, avec qui elle était en binôme, mettre une feuille d'un vert presque marron dans le chaudron, créant par ce fait, une grosse brume orangée autour d'eux.

Hermione eut juste le temps de se tourner vers lui et de crier: "Mais Neville qu'est ce que tu as fait !" qu'ils se mirent à tousser, à devenir trempé de sueur, à voir des milliers de petites feuilles de Canabis à pattes et aux yeux bleu courir tout autour d'eux en chantant quelques morceaux de chansons paillardes avant de tomber évanouis au sol.

Tout les visages se tournèrent vers eux, et rapidement on vu un Ron courir jusqu'à sa dulcinée pour prendre en compte les dégâts causé par le garçon au visage lunaire.

"- Vite un médecin !" cria-t-il comme dans les films moldu qu'il avait regardé beaucoup trop de fois avec Hermione.

"- Weasley ! Même si vous avez un potentiel magique ne dépassant pas celui d'un Pitiponk, ce n'est pas une raison pour nous sortir les termes débiles et absolument insupportable de vos confrères moldus !" s'exclama Snape en s'approchant d'eux alors que la rage déformait ses traits.

Il se pencha vers Neville et Hermione et après constat des dégâts, demanda au rouquin ainsi qu'à un Poufsouffle d'emmener les deux élèves à l'infirmerie.

"- Le cours est fini. Avant de sortir, chaque binôme m'apportera une fiole contenant un échantillon de leur potion. Les résultats vous seront fournis la semaine prochaine et nous effectuerons les tests si ils sont concluants. Vous pouvez sortir." dit-il d'un ton froid comme à son habitude.

Harry rempli la petite fiole du liquide transparent, mis son nom sur l'étiquette et la mena au bureau après avoir rangé ses affaires dans son sac. Il ne vit pas le jeune homme blond, remplir deux fioles au lieu d'une et en mettre une dans sa poche avec un petit sourire appréciateur devant les formes du Gryffondor, ses yeux devenant un peu plus foncé sous le désir.

Draco déposa la fiole sur le bureau et sortit de la salle, se mettant sur le côté en attendant Harry.

Harry s'apprêta à sortir mais la voix de Snape s'éleva une dernière fois.

"- Potter, moins vingt cinq moins à Gryffondor pour avoir répondu à un professeur. Que je ne vous y reprenne plus."

Harry, surpris d'entendre dans la voix de son professeur un certain amusement, se retourna et le vit avec ... un sourire aux lèvres. Bon d'accord ce n'était pas vraiment un sourire mais le fait que Snape est le coin des lèvres redresser était un véritable exploit quand on le connaissait. Un peu perturbé par tout cas, le brun sortit de la salle de potion dans l'espoir de pouvoir aller manger un peu. Draco devait sûrement être ...

Une forme aux cheveux blonds lui sauta alors dans les bras, l'embrassant à pleine bouche sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Harry reconnut pourtant sans aucun mal les lèvres douces et fines qu'il aimait tant embrasser. Il profiter de l'instant alors qu'il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, les élèves étant partit rapidement pour le dîner.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et heureux de ce tendre moment. Draco mit sa main dans celle du brun et après un regard gourmand sur son corps, il l'entraîna dans le couloir.

"- Allez viens mon Ryry ... Après ce dur moment passé en potion, nous allons pouvoir nous amuser un peu." fit le blond avec désir, son autre main passant ses les fesses du brun

A ce moment, Ron Weasley, qui revenait de l'infirmerie pour aller chercher ses affaires en salle de potion, s'arrêta au beau milieu du couloir, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts, de la bave dégoulinant presque sur son menton. On pouvait dire qu'il avait vraiment l'air d'un débile dans cette position. Mais certain dirait qu'il ne change pas de d'habitude. Sur cela plusieurs dirait que c'est méchant et d'autres que c'était vrai.

Le jeune homme roux resta un long moment dans le couloir à essayer de chasser l'image de Harry et Malfoy dans des positions plus ou moins compromettantes.

Dans les appartements d'un certain préfet en chef blond, deux jeunes hommes avaient trouvé une très bonne manière de décompresser après ces deux heures de potions fortes bizarres. On pouvait entendre dans la chambre les gémissements de plaisir et les mots d'amour crier avec force comme si celui qui les criait avait peur de ne pas être entendu.

Lors du dîner, la Grande Salle était couverte de bruits de discutions intempestifs et de rigolades de la part des élèves. Tout le monde commentait le fameux cours de potion des septièmes années qui avait eut lieu l'après-midi même. A la table des Serpentards, Lina Twins et sa soeur qui occupait sa table par habitude, jetaient de fréquent coup d'oeil à leurs compatriotes rouges et or, assis en face d'elles, les yeux pétillants de malice.

En effet, Ronald Weasley qui avait en ce moment présent les joues aussi rouges que ses cheveux, picorait dans son assiette qui était composée de rondelle de tomate froide, et dans son verre, de l'extrait de citron mélangé à de l'eau. A côté de lui sa sœur, Ginny, le regardait d'un air inquiète ne cessant de lui poser des questions sur l'origine de ses rougeurs. Mais le roux ne bronchait pas. Il se contentait de rougir encore plus et d'avaler quelque fois une bouché de ses tomates.

"- Mais où est HARRY ?" fit la voix de Ginny au bout d'un moment qui résonna dans toute la Grande Salle.

Le roux se contenta de rentrer sa tête dans ses épaules, les joues encore plus rouge qu'auparavant. De l'autre côté de la salle, deux grands éclats de rires résonnèrent contre les parois. Les deux jumelles étaient pliées en deux en imaginant très bien pourquoi Weasley était dans cet état. Elles avaient bien vu les deux tourtereaux blond et brun à la sortie de la classe de potion et avaient deviné à l'instant même ce qu'ils allaient faire. Une autre faim les appelant sûrement sous l'influence des gaz laissés échappés par la potion Poppers. Elle avait certains effets aphrodisiaques sur les gens amoureux. Et elle avait du en avoir beaucoup sur Harry et Draco !

"- Il ... Il ... Rah c'est trop fort ! ... Si vous saviez ! Mouarf !" fit Lina en s'esclaffant encore plus, ce qui lui valut des regards noir de la part des autres Serpentards.

"- Oh... Li ... Li ... Lina ! Ha... Harry est en train ... de ... Oh la la la la ! Weasley franchement ... Je ne te ... Savais ... Pas ... Aussi pervers ! " Fit Zelda en se tenant à sa jumelle dans la peur de tomber sur les fesses au sol.

Durant au moins cinq minutes, les jumelles rigolèrent en se fendant de la gueule de Weasley. Elles en avaient les larmes aux yeux et se tenaient le ventre tant elles avaient mal. Blaise les fit revenir à la triste réalité lorsqu'il vit Pansy Parkinson s'approcher d'eux.

« -Blaise, je suis si inquiète… Draco n'est pas venu manger… Et il a besoin de manger c'est important pour la santé… Pour grandir et s'épanouir. » Les jumelles retinrent difficilement un rire et repartirent de nouveau dans une hilarité qui cette fois atteint Blaise Zabini, Serpentard, arrivé deuxième au concours de l'implacabilité derrière le maître incontesté toute catégorie, Draco Lucius Malfoy.

« -Pansy, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sur que Draco va bien. » Il éclata de rire tant est si bien qu'il ne pu finir ce qu'il disait.

« Oui Pansy, Je crois Qu'il est grand maintenant et très, très épanoui… » Lina ne fini pas sa phrase et comme d'habitude sa sœur fini.

« Enfin, on va pas te faire un dessin… » Elle se remit a rire et Blaise reprit la parole qu'il était le premier a avoir quitté…

« Une photo à la rigueur serait plus simple et plus explicite. » A l'entente de cette phrase, Ron devint encore plus rouge que ce ne l'était déjà possible. Il se recroquevilla davantage sur sa chaise. Pansy, elle, pâlit et s'asseya à coté de Milicent, le bouledogue allemand Bullstrode.

« -Quoi ? Dray a une petite amie ? » Les trois comparses se remirent à rire de plus belle alors que Ron ne pouvaient certainement pas devenir plus rouge qu'il l'était en ce moment.

« Petite... » Ils ne se retinrent pas plus longtemps. Les jumelles s'affalèrent l'une sur l'autre, Blaise tapait du point sur la table. Et tout le monde pleurait de rire...

Ils mirent plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre leur souffle. Lina fut la première à reprendre ses esprits.

« Zelda ça te fait quoi d'avoir détention ce soir ? » Sa jumelle Serdaigle sembla réfléchir quelques instants, le regard posé sur un certain maître des potions, respectable membre de l'ordre du phoenix et espion chez les mangemorts, avant d'arborer un sourire qui en disait long sur les tortures qu'un élève pouvait infliger à son professeur.

« Ca me fait penser que premièrement je vais finir par me faire virer de la salle commune de Serdaigle si je me prend encore une colle, voire de mon dortoir... Tant mieux... Je sais déjà ou aller passer mes nuits... Et deuxièmement je suis impatiente à l'idée de devoir faire mes devoirs sous la surveillance du terrible Severus Snape ! Et vous ? Vous faites quoi de votre soirée ? »Lina regarda Blaise intéressée par la réponse.

« Gin' est de mauvaise humeur et elle me fait la tête, donc je ne fais rien de spécial... » La blonde se tendit au nom de sa rivale et toute trace de bonne humeur disparut soudainement pour faire place à de la rancoeur.

« Tu la sautes toujours ? Tu ne t'es pas encore lassé ? » Zelda se fit soudain toute petite, mais prête à réagir en cas de sort malencontreux de castration ou du lancement d'un sort interdit...

« Euh... » La brunette regarda Blaise d'un air qui voulait clairement dire : Quoi que tu dises, tu es mort... Tais toi ! Comprenant que trop bien le message il se tu.

Après quelques regards meurtriers échangés entre Blaise et Lina, cette dernière releva la tête et éclata de rire. Zelda et Blaise regardèrent dans la même direction de Lina avant d'éclater également de rire. La belette rousse était encore plus rouge qu'auparavant. Sa soeur lui passait une main dans le dos en signe de réconfort essayant désespérément de savoir ce qui se passait sans obtenir de Ron autre chose que : « Harry... Non... Pas Harry... ». Plus les minutes passaient plus il semblait malade, rouge de honte et vert de rage...

Il n'avait mangé qu'une rondelle de tomate ce qui montrait son profond malaise... Même Seamus essayait de savoir pourquoi Ron était dans cet état léthargique. Soudain un vent froid vint se poser à la table des Gryffondors. Le Professeur Snape se tenait droit derrière Ronald Archibald Weasley, son air sardonique imprimé sur son visage.

« Monsieur Weasley, vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie. Vous ne semblez pas dans votre assiette. » Tous les élèves de l'école furent surpris qui était cet homme qui ressemblait à Severus Snape mais qui visiblement avait usurpé son identité. Néanmoins le professeur continua. « Ce n'est pas que je m'inquiète pour vous Weasley. Mais mes élèves de Serpentard sont en face de vous et j'ai peur qu'ils ne soient tous malades à la vue de tant de rouge... » Tous les serpentard et une serdaigle éclatèrent de rire, alors que leur directeur de maison sortait de la salle dans un ballet de robe noir.

La serdaigle resta regarder les robes voler dans les air et disparaître derrière les lourdes portes. Elle soupira d'aise. Sa jumelle la regarda. Lina devait réellement s'inquiéter de la santé mentale de sa soeur. De une elle s'attachait trop et de deux c'était SNAPE ! Au moins Blaise était jeune, beau, intelligent, un bon coup et ce n'était pas un mangemort espion pour l'ordre du phoenix risquant de se faire tuer à tout moment... Que pouvait bien trouver sa soeur à un homme de 21 ans son aîné, professeur honni de tous ses élèves... Vraiment sa soeur avait manqué de clairvoyance sur ce coup...

Un silence gênant commença à s'installer entre les trois jeunes. Lina était en train de chercher une raison de la relation entre sa soeur et Severus, Zelda rêvait de Sevy Chou, et Blaise tentait de se faire totalement oublier à propos d'une certaine fille de gryffondor dont il préférait même pas penser le prénom on ne sait jamais ce que réservent les jumelles. Plus Blaise passait du temps avec les Twins plus il comprenait la raison de leur renvoi de l'école de sorcellerie de Salem... Néanmoins, il rompit le silence une question venant lui tarauder l'esprit.

« Zelda, au fait, C'est quoi la grande nouvelle que tu devais nous annoncer à propos de face de cadavre ? » La brune aux yeux verts sortit de sa rêverie. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Avant de se pencher en travers de la table. Elle intima à sa soeur de faire la même chose. Elle se mit à murmurer.

« Je vais vous le dire mais pas ici, y'a trop de monde et je crois que Lois Lane et Clark Kent ont besoin de ravitaillement... » Blaise resta interloqué quelques instant... « Cherche pas c'est moldu... Je parle de Dray et Ryrry d'amour... »

Lina et Blaise acquiescèrent avant de se lever emmenant avec eux du poulet, des petits pains quelques fruits et des parts de tarte.

« Ne t'inquiète plus Pansy... Tout ça c'est pour Draco…. Il va falloir qu'il reprenne des forces. » Ils partirent le regard amusé sur une Pansy parkinson de plus en plus verdâtre…

Ils finirent par atteindre la porte de la chambre du préfet en chef de serpentard. Blaise murmura le mot de passe et bonnes manières oblige, il laissa les filles pénétrer dans la chambre.

Elles entrèrent. De la musique diffusait dans l'air. Une veille musique sorcière ressemblant à un mélange de musique classique de Jazz et de techno. Le plus étonnant restait les paroles. Il y avait des gémissement, et une voie masculine surinait sur un rythme alanguis, tel un disque rayé : « Encore… Encore… Encore… ». Mais les disques n'existent pas chez les sorciers. Elles avancèrent dans la demi obscurité de la chambre. Elles remarquèrent deux formes émergeant du lit. Deux formes baignées de la lumière blanche de la lune donnant une impression surréaliste à l'image. Elles ne purent que comprendre d'où venaient les paroles…

Harry était allongé sur le lit, son visage éclairé par la lune était obscurci de plaisir. De là où elles se trouvaient actuellement, elles voyaient Draco de dos, une chute de rein vertigineuse montait et descendait à un rythme lancinant. Il menait la danse sur Harry. Ils étaient main dans la main, paume contre paume. Soudain elles entendirent leurs souffles saccadés, leurs gémissements devenus plus fort…

Elles se sentaient soudain coupable d'assister à cette scène si belle, si personnelle, si romantique et passionnée. Elles ressortirent rapidement de la pièce alors que blaise allait y pénétrer. Alors que la scène n'avait du durer moins de quelques minutes, elle avait parut être éternelle à leurs yeux. Blaise alla pour ouvrir la porte mais Lina le retint.

« Tu ne veux pas voir ce que nous avons vus. » Il allait prononcer le mot de passe mais Lina lui attrapa le bras. « Laisse leur deux minutes… » Ils s'assirent dans le couloir puis finirent par vouloir tout de même rentrer dans la chambre. Le temps n'était malheureusement pas extensible et tout le monde comptait profiter de la soirée.

Les jumelles se décidèrent à les interrompre.

« Excusez nous. On vous dérange mais c'est important. Les deux hommes sursautèrent et tournèrent leur tête vers la source du bruit.

Draco soupira avant d'ouvrir la bouche. « Vous ne voyez pas qu'on est occupés ? La porte c'est par là… »Les jumelles ne bougèrent pas.

« On a remarqué que vous étiez occupés… Mais personnellement j'ai détention et je n'ai pas envie de mettre Sevy en colère à cause d'un retard. Alors vous reprendrez plus tard… C'est important. »

« Vous êtes chiantes… »

« Et fière de l'être… » Les jumelles firent un sourire angélique. Draco les regarda comme pour dire je m'en fous de ce qui est important j'ai un Harry Potter gonflé à bloc entre les cuisses…

« Retournez vous… » Draco commença à bouger.

« Tu sais on a déjà vus des hommes nus… Alors un de plus ou un de moins… »

« Ce n'était pas moi… »Les jumelles se regardèrent et se dirent à qu'elles point les garçons étaient des êtres naïfs…

« On va chercher Blaise dans ce cas… Non. Zelda reste ici. On ne sait jamais avec ces deux là… Ils sont pires que des bêtes. » Lina sortit et Zelda se retourna. Ils attrapèrent un boxer et un tee-shirt qu'ils enfilèrent rapidement. Lorsqu'elle se retourna ils étaient assis sur le lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Zelda alla ouvrir la porte. Elle soupira devant le spectacle que lui offrait sa sœur. En effet, elle est Blaise étaient en pleine exploration fonctionnelle de la cavité buccale de l'autre.

« Ca y est mon niveau de frustration sexuelle vient d'atteindre un sommet jamais encore égalé… J'ai d en plus en plus envie d'aller en détention… » Lina se sépara à contre cœur du serpentard dans ses bras. Elle fit un sourire carnassier à sa sœur avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Zelda savait déjà que Blaise passerait un mauvais quart d'heure ce soir et le fait que son honneur de serpentarde était mis en jeu… Elle gagnerait contre la Gryffondor, mais après combien de temps ? Combien de coups de gueules ?

Harry dont la main se trouvait sous le tee-shirt de draco, prit la parole en premier.

« On a le droit de savoir ce qui se passe ? » Il semblait frustré de l'interruption des jumelles, en fait il ne le semblait pas. Il était frustré de l'interruption inopinée.

« Je ne vous ai pas parlé du truc que m'a dit Sev'. Et c'est suffisamment important pour qu'on en parle maintenant. » Zelda s'assit sur le lit de Draco. Blaise attrapa une chaise et s'assit, Lina vint se placer sur ses genoux, une main vagabondait dans sa chevelure. « C'est à propos de Voldemort. » Harry prit un air grave.

« Si c'est :_'Il_ _devient plus puissant Harry, ce n'est pas sur que tu puisses le vaincre._' C'est du déjà entendu… » Zelda le regarda compréhensive. Ils leur avaient parlé de la prophétie. Il leur faisait entièrement confiance. Ils savaient et pas ses _meilleurs amis_.

« Non ce n'est pas ça… C'est sa faille. Ce qui a tué son âme, enfin ce qui l'a rendu inconsciente. Il a été amoureux. » Les autres se figèrent les yeux exorbités. « Oui, je le sais c'est dur à croire. Enfin, il c'est fait jeter. La personne qu'il aimait était un moldu. » Draco la regarda un air amusé sur le visage.

« Cette chose aime les hommes ? Harry, je ne te laisse plus l'approcher… Je ne veux pas qu'il te touche… » Zelda prit sa tête dans ces mains.

« Ce n'est pas drôle Draco. Lorsque le moldu a appris sa vraie identité, sa condition de sorcier si vous préférez, il est parti. Je vous laisse faire le lien avec le reste. » Les autres se regardèrent. Les garçons ne semblaient pas voir le lien. Lina elle avait comprit depuis le mot amoureux.

« Tu es entrain de dire qu'il a simplement le cœur brisé ? »

« En gros oui mais poussé à l'extrême. Harry, comme tu nous l'as dit une fois, il a été élevé dans un orphelinat. Il a peur de l'abandon avec toutes les conséquences psychologiques que ça entraîne. Peur du rejet, déni des sentiments, agressivité, asociabilité… Quand son moldu l'a quitté, Il c'est senti faible et a essayé de combattre ses sentiments. Il c'est mit à haïr les moldus puis le lien entre le monde moldu et sorcier, à savoir les sangs de bourbes, désolé du terme, et les couples mixtes. » Blaise et Draco se regardèrent soufflés. Ce n'était pas une serpentarde ratée mais bel et bien une serdaigle. Lina regarda sa sœur, elle était en pleine réflexion.

« Je vois où tu veux en venir. Mais la faille menant à une amélioration de la pathologie est minime voire infime surtout dans ce cas. Le processus d'enfermement est allé trop loin. Je ne pense pas que ta théorie soit valable. Il faudrait un choc extrême pour face de serpent et même si c'était possible, il n'a plus d'âme. »

Harry semblait perdu entre les deux jeunes filles qui se renvoyaient la balle sur un sujet qu'il n'avait pas totalement comprit. On était passé d'un Voldemort amoureux à une histoire de théorie d'abandon… Alors qu'il allait prendre la parole, Zelda reprit.

« Lina, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il en a une. Les pouvoirs de sorcellerie viennent de l'âme et non des gènes. Si il avait perdu son âme, il serait mort. C'est le principe de l'avada kedavra. Plus d'âme, plus de vie. La différence c'est que nous avons une âme encore un peu pure… La sienne est noire et sombre c'est tout. » Lina secoua sa tête de droite à gauche en signe de réprobation.

« Tu sais que ce que tu suppose est quasiment impossible. Zelda, on est en septième année. On a nos aspics à la fin de l'année… Et tu veux nous faire jouer les détectives privés en plus ? » Draco, Blaise et Harry se regardèrent quelques instants… Ils adoraient tous les trois les jumelles mais parfois elles étaient dures à suivre. Elles se comprenaient sans se parler.

« Non, je sais que les aspics sont plus importants que de jouer les marieurs… mais on est en guerre et je préfère essayer ceci que d'avoir mes aspics et mourir deux jours plus tard. » Harry se sentait étrangement coupable de leur récente implication dans la guerre.

« Ce n'est pas votre problème mais le mien. Je crois que Draco et Blaise seront d'accord avec moi mais nous n'avons rien comprit à votre charabia… » Zelda alla répondre mais sa sœur fut la plus rapide.

« Zelda essaie de nous dire que Voldemort redeviendrait Tom Elvis Jedusord si on retrouve l'homme qui l'a quitté. C'est traiter le mal par le mal. Un choc pourrait le soustraire à cet enfermement. Bien sur, rien n'est sur… » La chambre devint silencieuse quelques instants… Draco rompit le silence.

« Tout ce qui peut faire évoluer la situation ne peut pas être mauvais pas vrai ? Je suis du même avis que Zelda. On peut chercher. » Blaise regarda son meilleur ami dans les yeux. Puis reporta son attention sur la blonde dans ses bras.

« Désolé Lina mais je suis de leur coté. On n'a pas le droit d'abandonner une piste. » Lina sembla réfléchir quelques instant puis releva la tête vers sa sœur…

« Trop facile de vous manipuler… Bien sur qu'il faut chercher ! Je crois que l'on va avoir du boulot. » Zelda rigola.

« Et alors ? Bref ceci dit je dois partir j'ai un professeur qui va me tuer si j'arrive en retard et j'ai 4 minutes 25 secondes pour atteindre la porte de la salle de potion. » Elle se leva et allait partir lorsqu'Harry prit la parole.

« Merci Zelda. Tu pourras dire Merci à Severus ? »

« Je ne sais pas s'il est encore prêt à recevoir tes remerciements Harry. » Elle allait cette fois passer la porte lorsque la voix de Draco retenti.

« Juste une chose la prochaine fois que vous avez quelque chose d'important à nous dire vous attendez qu'on ouvre la porte avant d'entrer. Bien maintenant qu'on sait tous ce qu'on devait savoir, tout le monde dehors. » Draco attrapa sa baguette. « Avant que je ne vous transforme en sex-toy… Et ne revenez pas avant d'y être invité… » Blaise et Lina se levèrent et partirent dans le couloir ou Zelda se trouvait déjà à les attendre. Ils éclatèrent de rire une fois la porte fermée…

« Ils sont trop chou tous les deux… » Lina sembla acquiesça aux propos de sa sœur. « Bon je vous laisse je vais être en retard. Il me reste 1 minute 57 secondes… »

Lina regarda sa sœur partir en courant à sa détention. Jamais personne ne s'était rendu en courant en détention encore plus heureux et en courant…

Elle se retourna vers le superbe brun à ses cotés. Elle s'approcha félinement de lui. Son regard bleu était emprunt de désir et de possession. Il recula et fut vite acculé contre le mur. Elle se colla à lui et l'embrassa.

Ce n'était pas un baisé doux. Il était dur, empressé, exigeant. Il avait le goût métallique du sang, mais avait également un goût d'interdit, brûlant, passionné, désespéré… Elle menait la danse et elle aimait ça. Blaise se savait déjà perdu. Il l'était depuis leur arrivé à Poudlard. Il ne put que se rendre lorsque le ventre plat de la blonde se mit à onduler contre une partie plutôt réactive de son anatomie. Elle rompit le baisé.

« Et ta rousse, elle te chauffe aussi rapidement que moi ? » Elle accentua la pression de ses hanches sur le pantalon devenu étroit depuis le début du baiser.

« Je… Lina… Gin n'est pas… » Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et le laissa en plan seul au milieu du couloir. Elle était quasiment arrivée à la porte de la maison Serpentard, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se débâtit et continua à avancer, le cœur étrangement amer. Une main se saisit alors de son bras. Elle se raidit mais ne bougeât plus.

Il la forçat à le regarder.

« Lina ne me fait pas ça… Tu me plais tu le sais… Mais ne pense pas que je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi… On a dit qu'on n'était pas prise de tête… Qu'entre nous ce n'était pas sérieux… Si tu veux savoir la rouquine n'est rien, je m'en fous comme de mon premier Wingardium. Mais toi, tu restes et resteras toujours spéciale pour moi… Ne me fait pas ça… » Blaise la prit dans ses bras et la serra. Elle se laissa faire et finit par rejoindre l'étreinte si douce de ces bras virils sur elle. Il continua. « Elle ne sera rien dans ma vie. Ce n'est qu'une goutte d'eau. Toi tu es un océan. Ne m'en veux pas… » Il desserra sa prise et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Promet moi de la quitter avant qu'elle ne te quitte. Avant qu'elle n'en sache trop sur toi et ta famille. Avant que ça ne se retourne contre toi… Je ne veux pas te perdre… » Il l'embrassa doucement.

« Tu ne me perdras pas Lina. Je serais toujours Blaise… » Elle lui sourit et passa sa main sur la joue du brun. Elle descendit sa main plus bas…

« Dit moi, ça te dit toujours ? » Il la regarda surprise mais acquiesça… « Suis moi… J'ai oublié des affaires dans le vestiaire de Quiddich. »

**YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-YAOI-YAOI**

« Bon, ça sert à rien de rester là… On ne trouvera pas aujourd'hui… Et j'ai faim. » Blaise Zabini, Serpentard de son état répétait pour la vingtième fois la même chose. La Serdaigle assise en face de lui, lui fila un coup de pied sous la table. « Aille… » Il attrapa sa jambe.

« On doit trouver, il doit bien y avoir des infos quelque part… Faut qu'on sache comment chercher dans le monde moldu. Et vu le coup d'hier soir je ne crois pas qu'on va débarquer dans la chambre de Dray pour qu'Harry nous aide… On doit se faire pardonner… »

« Zelda, ça ne sert à rien de s'acharner on verra demain. Moi aussi j'irai bien manger et cet aprem on va à Pré au Lard. On doit voir les jumeaux Weasley… »

« Je suis sure qu'il y a bien un sort dans un de ces bouquins qui nous aiderait… » La Serdaigle attrapa un autre livre tout en continuant à marmonner pour elle-même, alors que les deux Serpentard levaient les yeux au ciel…

« Au moins maintenant on sait pourquoi elle est à Serdaigle. Je commençais à avoir des doutes. T'as un truc pour la faire décoller d'ici ? T'es sa jumelle après tout… » La Serpentarde fit un sourire mystérieux à son voisin.

« Je pense. » Elle ferma le livre devant elle bruyamment. « C'est vrai ce que tu viens de me dire Blaise ? Rogue a collé une Serpentarde de sixième année ? Quand ? » Elle fit un clin d'œil à Blaise, qui rentra dans son jeu.

« Ce matin. Elle doit avoir fini sa détention normalement… Ce n'est pas sur. » La serdaigle sortit sa tête de son livre.

« Il a fait QUOI ? JE VAIS LE TUER ! » Zelda Twins se leva de sa chaise et envoya voler des livres aux quatre coin de la bibliothèque.

Une voix retentie soudainement, derrière elle. « Mademoiselle Twins, Dehors ! IMMEDIATEMENT » La serdaigle prit ses affaires et traversa le château à toute allure.

Lina et Blaise se regardèrent avant d'exploser de rire. Ils finirent par se lever et poursuivirent Zelda qu'ils finirent par rattraper au tournant d'un couloir juste à coté des cachots.

« Calme toi, c'est pas vrai… C'était une blague pour te faire sortir de tes livres… » La serdaigle se retourna vers Blaise et lui mit une claque qui résonnât sur les murs du couloir. « Hey ! Ce n'est pas mon idée… » La serdaigle regarda sa sœur.

« C'était pas drôle et comme je ne vais pas claquer ma sœur… Bon maintenant que vous avez bien rie, on va manger. » Les jumelles se regardèrent quelques instant. Zelda comprit à travers le regard de sa sœur qu'elle avait apprécié que Blaise se prenne une baffe. Certes ce n'était pas elle qui lui l'avait mi mais sa jumelle l'avait délesté d'une rancune contre lui… Elle avait beau ne pas se l'avouer, elle ne supportait pas que Blaise puisse se faire cette Griffondor.

Ils partirent en direction de la grande salle pour le repas du midi. Ils s'installèrent et mangèrent rapidement. Ils sortirent de la salle et se retrouvèrent dans le parc.

Lina et Zelda discutaient ensemble lorsque Harry, Draco et Blaise arrivèrent. Zelda ne put s'empêcher de rire…

« Mon pauvre Blaise, je ne t'ai pas arrangé… Mais ça fait très joli le sceau de la famille Twins sur ta joue et mes cinq magnifiques doigts autours également… » Lina, Draco et Harry pouffèrent de rire sous l'œil noir de Blaise. Lina releva la tête et vit une tête rousse descendre les escaliers menant à la grande salle.

« Tient, voilà ta gryffondor… » Ginny Weasley rejoignit Blaise qui s'était un peu éloigné des autres. Lina regardait l'échange d'un mauvais œil, n'écoutant pas ce que disait sa jumelle, Harry et Draco.

Soudain elle partit rejoindre le couple. Elle se posa à coté de Blaise qui se faisait sermonner par la rousse. Quand elle aperçut la blonde, elle entra dans une fureur impressionnante.

« Tu supposes que je vais te croire ? Y'a quoi entre toi et elle, tu as la marque de sa main sur ta joue et tu veux me faire croire que c'est sa sœur qui t'as mis une claque ? » Une claque retenti. Blaise posa sa main sur sa joue meurtrit. Maintenant il était équilibré une main sur chaque joue…

« WEASLEY ! Tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ? » Lina s'avançât et baffa la gryffondor. « Ca c'est pour ce que tu viens de lui faire… Ne t'avise _-Jamais_- de recommencer ! » Les yeux bleu de la serpentard lançaient des éclairs.

Les jeunes filles qui avaient dégainées leurs baguettes ne virent pas leur professeur de potion descendre les marches du château en courant, rejoignant le lieu du conflit.

« Mesdemoiselles Weasley et Twins rangez ceci immédiatement. Que se passe t'il ? » Les deux filles se mirent à parler en même temps. Augmentant la tension qui régnaient déjà entre elles. « STOP ! Mademoiselle Twins, pas vous Lina mais votre sœur pouvez vous m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé, s'il vous plait ? » Tout le monde fut surprit de cette preuve de politesse de la part du maître des potions.

« Evidement Professeur Snape. Nous étions en train de discuter Lina, Draco, Harry et moi lorsque Ginny s'est mise à crier contre Blaise en bonne amie, Lina est allée voir ce qui se passait et Ginny a donné une claque à Blaise, parce que ce matin, j'avais malencontreusement heurté sa joue de ma main droite pour une raison que je préfère ne pas vous révéler. Lina n'aurait certes pas du rendre cette claque à Ginny mais je suis sure qu'elle le regrette. » Lina lançât un regard à sa sœur qui voulait dire le contraire.

« Est-ce cela qui s'est passé ? » Lina hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement alors que Ginny semblait indignée. « Bien dans ce cas, mademoiselle Weasley, j'ôte 30 points à Gryffondor et vous êtes privé de sortie à Pré-au-lard pour aujourd'hui. Rentrez dans l'école, je vous pris. Je vais prévenir Monsieur Rusard de ne pas vous laisser sortir. » Ginny semblait prête à S'insurger lorsque Severus Snape reprit. « Si vous ajoutez quoique se soit je vous colle jusqu'à la fin de vos études. » Ginny abdiqua et rentra au château après avoir lancé un dernier regard meurtrier aux deux sœurs.

« Bien je vous laisse passez une bonne après midi. » Pendant un instant, Harry crut voir un sourire sur les lèvres de son professeur, il commença à paniquer. Severus Snape partit dans un tourbillon de cape. Zelda resta regarder l'homme avancer vers les grilles.

« Lina appelle Zelda… Merlin appelle la lune… »

« Hein quoi ? »

« Merci. »

« De rien ça me fait plaisir… Blaise, maintenant que ta, comment dire, chose sexuelle, est interdite de sortie, tu viens avec nous ? » Blaise regarda les jumelles.

« C'est si gentiment demandé… » Il s'avança et présenta un bras à chacune. « Mesdemoiselles. » Ils partirent vers la grille, suivis par Harry et Draco qui rigolaient. Ils passèrent les grilles et avancèrent jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard.

Le petit groupe se sépara devant le Pub des trois balais. Draco et Harry partirent faire les boutiques tandis que les jumelles et Blaise entrèrent. Ils se dirigèrent vers une table assez éloignée de l'entrée. A la table d'à coté se trouvait quelques professeurs : Snape, Flitwick, Mac Gonagall et Hagrid. Ils semblaient en pleine conversation. Blaise alla chercher des bières au Beurre pour eux. Quelques instants plus tard, deux roux semblables en tout points passèrent la porte et se dirigèrent vers la table des jumelles.

« Bonjour Mesdemoiselles. »

« Blaise, superbe tes joues… » Ils s'assirent.

« Bien moi c'est Fred, lui c'est George… »

« A moins que ce ne soit l'inverse… Bref Qui est Lina et qui est Zelda ? » Les jumelles se regardèrent.

« Zelda c'est elle et je suis Lina. » Ils leur sourirent.

« Vous êtes faciles à reconnaître ça va… Une blonde l'autre brune, une habillée en vert l'autre en bleu. L'une a les yeux bleu, l'autre les a vert… Vous êtes sures d'être jumelles ?» Elles sourirent à la remarque.

« Bon alors ce qui nous as amené à vous contacter, c'est que nous avons appris que nous avions des successeur à Poudlard. »

« Et fort charmantes qui plus est… » Les jumelles sourirent de concert. Blaise leva les yeux au ciel. A la table d'a coté, le professeur Snape fit la même chose.

« Merci. » Blaise leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel à la remarque de la blonde.

« Etant donné que notre magasin à Londres, marche très bien. »

« Et même encore plus... Nous allons reprendre la boutique Zonko. »

« Le propriétaire nous a contacté pour le rachat. »

« Et nous avons sautés sur l'occasion. »

« Je suis sur que vous comprenez pourquoi. »

« Parfaitement. Zonko marche très bien c'est sur… » Argumenta la serdaigle. Les jumeaux reprirent.

« Tu as raison Zelda. C'est pourquoi nous avons pensés à vous pour gérer la boutique. »

« Les farces seront les notre. Votre charme assurera les ventes, j'en suis certain. » Blaise qui venait de boire une gorgée de bière manqua de s'étouffer tout comme son professeur de potion.

« Et de plus vous êtes des jumelles. Ca renforcera l'image de la marque. Et je suis même certain que ça l'augmentera. Avec vous deux dans l'équipe, on pourrait facilement augmenter les ventes en vous utilisant dans la publicité. »

« C'est certain. » Les jumelles se regardèrent et sourirent.

« Et en plus elles ont un sourire magnifique. » Snape et Blaise soupirèrent en même temps.

« Alors vous en dites quoi ? » La serdaigle regarda sa sœur avant de parler.

« C'est intéressant. Cependant il faudrait que nous étudiions les closes d'un contrat. » La serpentarde continua.

« Effectivement. Comme l'a dit Zelda, c'est donnant, donnant. Pas de contrats oraux, on veut des garanties, et l'assurance d'un salaire de base. »

« Et en plus elles ont oubliés d'être bête… »

« Je crois que je vous aime déjà. » Là ce fut trop pour Blaise et Severus. Ils finirent rapidement leurs consommations, s'excusèrent auprès de leurs collègues et sortirent en lançant des regards de reproches chacun à l'une des deux jumelles. Elles étouffèrent un rire…

« Nous parlons donc le même langage ? » demanda la serpentarde.

« Je crois que oui… » Les jumeaux acquiescèrent.

Une demie heure plus tard elles sortirent du pub, un contrat à la main. Les jumeaux sortirent quelques instants plus tard. Ils se saluèrent et partirent dans deux sens opposés.

Les jumelles ateingnirent une boutique de vêtements et entrèrent. A l'intérieur se trouvaient plusieurs personnes mais le plus frappant était sans conteste les hurlements qui s'échappaient d'un coin du magasin. Elles s'approchèrent.

« Non, Draco il est hors de question que je porte ça… »

« Mais Harry, tu ne serais que plus sexy et… » Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase alors qu'il vit les jumelles s'approcher.

« Coucou on vous dérange pas ? » La blonde leur fit son plus beau sourire tout comme sa sœur…

« Non, vous tombez bien… Je cherchais par tous les moyens qu'Harry essaye ça. » Les filles regardèrent le bout de tissus en question avant de regarder Draco légèrement étonnées.

« Ce truc là ? C'est un string en cuir non ? » Draco vira rouge écarlate. Un record chez les Malfoy. Du jamais vu…

« Bon on vous laisse à vos… parlementassions… Vous n'auriez pas vu Blaise ? » La blonde continuait à regarder son camarade serpentard un peu bizarrement ou n'étais ce qu'une impression ?

« Si, il est chez Honey-Dukes. » Le brun lançait des regards désespérés aux deux sœurs.

« Merci… On vous laisse… » La serdaigle traîna sa sœur dehors. Elles réussirent à atteindre la sortie avant d'éclater de rire.

Le brun lui lançait des regards assassins aux deux jumelles qui se payaient sa tête à l'extérieure. Elles se tenaient toutes les deux une épaules et riaient aux éclats en jetant de fréquents coups d'oeil au millimètre de tissu que tenait encore le blond dans sa main. Elles partirent enfin retrouver Blaise chez Honey-Dukes, riant toujours, faisant se retourner plusieurs personnes sur leur chemin.

Alors sans prévenir, alors que Harry croyait avoir échappé à son terrible sort, il vit le blond se retourner lentement, très lentement vers lui. Une image de film d'horreur lui vint en tête alors que les yeux dilatés de Draco se posaient sur lui, un rictus aux lèvres et le string noir en cuir suspendu dans les airs. Il ne manquerait plus que la musique de film d'horreur et il se croirait dans le contexte ! Il du avouer qu'il avait en ce moment très, très peur de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver face à son Serpentard de petit ami.

" Alors Harry... crois-tu que je peux te laisser filer aussi facilement après tout ce que ce morceau de tissu à trente Galions peut me réserver comme ... opportunités ?"

Un regard gourmand glissa le long du corps du brun qui se sentait envié comme un bonbon au citron devant un Dumbledore en manque. Il dégluti difficilement, une chaleur soudaine enveloppant ses joues et le creux de ses reins quand il imagina le blond torse nu, portant pour seul et unique vêtement ce bout de ficelle en cuir.

" Euh Dra ... Draco ? Tu es sûr... Enfin ... Tu veux vraiment que ... Je porte ... ça ?" bégaya-t-il alors en passant du visage chargé d'envie du blond au sous-vêtement.

" Mais voyons mon coeur ... ce n'est qu'un sous-vêtement. Ce n'est juste que pour s'amuser tu sais ?" Répondit le Serpentard en s'approchant d'un pas félin vers lui.

" Euh... Oui ... Mais tu sais ... je n'ai jamais porté ce type ... de ... enfin ... jamais ça."

" Mais il y a une première fois à tout tu sais ?" fit le blond en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieur dans un geste terriblement érotique qui produisit des frissons dans le dos du Gryffondor.

" Oui c'est vrai. ... Mais j'aimerais bien me rhabiller. .. J'ai froid." Le blond encra directement ses yeux de glace aux siens et une flamme bien connue apparues.

En moins de deux secondes, Harry se retrouvais appuyé contre le mur à l'intérieure de la cabine, un corps chaud même bouillant pressé contre lui, et une paire de lèvres s'occupant agréablement des siennes. Il entoura automatiquement le cou de son petit ami de ses bras et approfondi le baiser, sa langue jouant avec sa consoeur et entamant un ballet enivrant et amoureux.

De doux gémissement s'échappèrent de ses lèvres quand le blond l'enserra un peu plus contre lui. Leur respiration se fit plus pressante et plus saccadée alors qu'ils se perdaient peu à peu dans les lymphes du plaisir, se sentant glisser au fur et à mesure sur cette mer déchaîné de sensation, sur cet océan porteur de leurs désirs et de leur envies qui les mènera vers leur paradis.

Draco posa ses mains sur les hanches du Gryffondor et d'un geste empreint de lenteur et de sensualité les fit glisser jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il caressa doucement, faisant naître un autre gémissement à son petit ami.

" Draco ..." souffla Harry en renversant sa tête en arrière laissant libre accès à son cou que le blond s'empressa de dévorer de baiser. " Dra ... Draco"

Le blond encra ses yeux de glaces aux siens dans l'espoir de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Et il trouva facilement cette flamme de désir qu'il aimait tant voir briller dans les yeux de son ange. Elle les rendait encore plus vert que d'habitude et cela l'excitait encore plus il devait l'avouer. Imaginer Harry dans le plus simple appareil, la lèvre inférieure gonflée à force de se la mordiller avait un effet très aphrodisiaque sur lui et cela suffisait à le rendre dur. Mais il devait avouer que même si fantasmer sur le beau brun le satisfaisait au début, l'avoir rien que pour lui était divin. Un véritable festin du roi.

Et le rendre dur était très facile, comme en ce moment par exemple. Quand Harry était sortit de la cabine, sa chemise et son tee shirt blanc enlevé, il l'avait aussitôt imaginer reposant sur une peau d'ours blanc devant une cheminée, un vert de champagne à la main qu'il dégustait tout en produisant de doux gémissements. Il avait dû aller faire un tour dans les rayons pour essayer de se calmer quand il avait entendu Harry dire qu'il essayait le pantalon en cuir seulement pour lui faire plaisir. Comment faisait le brun pour ne pas remarquer qu'à chaque fois qu'il évoquait un vêtement sexy et le mot "plaisir" il bandait comme un malade ! Il devait avouer que son petit ami était vraiment naïf quand il s'y mettait ou alors il y mettait de la mauvaise volonté. C'était au choix.

Mais vu la manière dont les petites mains aventureuses glissaient sous sa chemise, le choix que le brun faisait exprès de ne pas s'en apercevoir pour le rendre fou s'imposa à lui. Il faisait bien trop attention à son plaisir quand ils passaient des moments câlins tout les deux.

Sa chemise blanche tomba rapidement au sol et il se sentit retourné, le mur cognant contre ses omoplates, et une bouche humide picora son cou y apposant sa marque en signe de propriété.

" A moi ... Toujours... A moi" disait-il en soufflant et léchant sa peau laiteuse.

Le blond s'imprégna de ses paroles comme pour se rassurer d'être toujours dans le coeur du Gryffondor et accessoirement dans ses bras.

Il l'embrassa avec ardeur et passion, ses mains s'activant sur le bouton de son pantalon qui le moulait agréablement. Le vêtement rejoignit rapidement la chemise au sol bientôt suivit par celui du blond. Il ne restait comme dernier rempart que les deux boxers qui cachaient la preuve de leur désir.

La main audacieuse du brun frôla le tissu de Draco qui poussa un doux feulement de plaisir et embrassa encore plus vivement Harry qui se laissa faire sans inconvénient, un sourire venant même s'installer sur ses lèvres alors qu'il glissait deux doigt dans le boxer, tirant sur l'élastique pour laisser plus d'espace.

D'un coup, il enserra le désir du blond qui poussa un petit cri de plaisir qui fut retenu par la bouche vorace du brun. Il entama un doux mouvement de main autour de lui, ne se lassant pas des gémissements répétitifs que sortait Draco où il percevait son nom entre deux "Oh oui" et "Encore". Il se fit un plaisir d'accéder à la requête du blond mais quand il le sentit venir il sortit sa main du boxer et tira d'un coup sec dessus pour le retirer.

Le blond ouvrit les yeux en grand quand un froid le caressa là où quelques secondes plus tôt il était entouré d'une douce chaleur qui lui faisait voir monts et merveilles. Il croisa le regard amusé de son ange qui avait plus le comportement d'un démon à présent.

" Petit démon." souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux quand un doigt vint titiller son intimité. " Tu ne crois pas que je vais me faire encore avoir peut-être ? ... Je n'ai déjà pas réussi à m'asseoir ce midi alors ce n'est pas pour être encore extrophié que je vais te laisser retoucher mon royal postérieur !"

Le brun fit une moue déçue alors que le blond se demandais quand il allait arrêté sa phase dominatrice. En effet depuis qu'il lui avais permis de le prendre, Harry n'avais de cesse de vouloir recommencer. Pas que ça ne lui plaisait pas au contraire. Mais on lui avait toujours dit qu'un Malfoy était le dominant et même s'il avait envoyé les principes à la con de son père depuis un sacré bout de temps, les vieilles habitudes restaient malheureusement.

D'un geste agile, le blond entraîna Harry vers le petit pouf rouge qui avait ma foi l'air très confortable. Il l'avait repérer en entrant dans la cabine d'essayage, des idées plus ou moins sages venant à son esprit dépravé de petit Serpentard. Il l'y installa confortablement, enlevant au passage la dernière barrière de tissu. Il s'agenouilla devant le brun et jeta un oeil gourmand à son désir.

" Alors on veut jouer au petit malin ?" susurra doucement le blond en soufflant sur son sexe dressé pour lui et lui seul. " Je crois que aujourd'hui c'est moi qui passe au dessus et il n'y aura pas de résistance." continua-t-il en approchant sa langue.

" Si tu crois que je peux résister quand tu me fais ce genre de ... chose !" glapit le brun quand il fut pris tout entier par son petit ami.

Celui-ci entama un long mouvement sur son sexe gorgé de sang, son regard accroché au sien dans l'attente de le voir plié sous ses assauts. N'étant pas un Serpentard pour rien il s'arrêta pourtant, rendant la monnaie de sa pièce à son petit ami. Il relâcha la pression et remonta à son niveau, embrassant ses lèvres fougueusement pour lui montrer son empressement.

" Alors petit démon, tu te croyais plus fort qu'une vipère hum ? Voyons voir jusqu'ou je peux pousser mon venin..." souffla-t-il dans son cou.

Et là dessus, il introduisit sans préambule un doigt dans l'intimité chaude du brun qui se cambra sous la douleur et le plaisir mêlés. Harry gémit fortement tout en lui intimant d'aller plus vite et plus fort. Draco bien trop content, s'empressa d'accéder à sa requête. Comment résister à un Harry Potter, beau comme un dieu, entièrement nu et ayant pour preuve de son désir pour lui une trique gonflée à bloque ?

Réponse ?

Impossible évidemment. Le brun était bien trop tentant et excitant pour être vrai, et l'avoir sous ... la main était un véritable miracle. Draco en profita donc au maximum. Qui sais ce qui peut arriver demain ?

Il introduisit donc un second doigt et jugeant que le brun était presque au sommet de son plaisir vu le tortillement du fessier qu'il faisait pour avoir plus, il mit un troisième et dernier doigt en lui, bougeant un peu pour écarter les chairs.

" Hum Drac... DRACO !" Cria Harry quand le blond toucha sa prostate après un dernier mouvement. Le cri fut pourtant suivit d'un grognement de désapprobation quand les doigts de fée de son petit ami partirent faire un tour ailleurs ... au niveau de son sexe pour être précis.

Le blond positionna un peu mieux Harry sur le pouf, les jambes de ce dernier s'accrochant automatiquement à sa taille, appuyant sur son dos pour le rapprocher de lui. Ce geste eut pour effet de le faire entrer un peu dans l'intimité du brun qui se cambra sous la douleur, un petit cri sortant de ses lèvres.

" Désolé mon ange, mais il va falloir que tu te décontracte..."

" Comment ... Comment veux-tu... que je me décontracte quand tu ... es au dessus ... de moi" gémit Harry en bougeant un peu.

" Je sais mais..." Draco entra un peu plus en lui ..." je sais que tu veux que ... je continue." ... Il entra alors entièrement en lui ce qui lui valu un hurlement de plaisir.

" Oh ... OUI ! ENCORE !" cria Harry en lui intimant de bouger plus vite ce que le blond fit avec velouté.

Il se mouva en lui, tantôt lent et tantôt rapide, produisant des petits gémissements d'extase à force de posséder le corps de l'homme qu'il aimait tant.

Un petit bruit de toux les ramena un peu à la réalité, et n'arrêtant pas leur mouvements de hanches, Draco demanda poliment tout en grognant de plaisir qui était l'opportun fort sympathique qui ne le laissais pas s'occuper de son petit ami dans sa cabine d'essayage. Oui, vous avez compris c'était sa cabine d'essayage ! A partir de maintenant elle serais marquée au signe des Malfoy ! Il y apposerai sa marque pour que personne d'autre qu'eux ne puisse l'utilisé !

Un petit cri indigné se fit entendre de l'autre côté et des paroles affolantes résonna dans tout le magasin. C'est vrai que perdu dans leur plaisir, il n'avait pas fait attention au bruit, ne se rappelant plus qu'ils étaient dans un magasin de vêtements à faire l'amour comme des dingues.

Draco allait répliquer alors que la personne derrière la porte de la cabine scandait que ce n'était pas un bordel pour satisfaire ces besoins de sexes mais un petit brun bien décidé à finir là où ils en étaient répondit à sa place d'une manière quelque peu élégante quand on savais que c'était un Gryffondor qui parlait. Mais bon un Gryffondor faisant l'amour dans un magasin de vêtements avec un Serpentard ne se trouvai pas à tous les coins de rue non plus, rappelons le.

Donc la phrase qui fut dite gentiment ou plutôt qui fut hurlé par le brun se résumai à ...

" Putain, on peut pas baiser tranquille ? Merde alors! C'est pas vous qui avez un serpent au cul jour et nuit ! Alors foutez moi le camp tout de suite espèce de petites merdes !"

Nous devons dire que Draco était plus ou moins scotché par le vocabulaire de son amant. Lui qui était doux, calme, passif en temps normal pouvait vraiment être un véritable magma en fusion dans certaines circonstances. Ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer quand il faisait ça !

Aussitôt, plus aucun bruit ne résonna de l'autre côté et bientôt ils entendirent les clients se précipiter vers la sortie et le responsable du magasin clamer haut et fort que le magasin était fermé pour la journée pour cause de décrassage intensif sur la cabine numéro soixante neuf après que les deux lapins en ruts aient finit leurs exercices de tires.

Malgré eux, ils ne purent retenir leur fou rire.

" Tu sais ... j'espère que le serpent dont tu parlais ... c'était le mien ... Si c'était de Voldemort je m'en voudrais de voir que tu vas le voir parce que ...je ne te suffit pas." fit Draco entre deux éclats de rire.

" Oh ne t'inquiète ... pas ... Ton serpent me suffit amplement... Si seulement tu pouvais continuer ... ce que tu étais en train de faire ... je l'aimerais encore plus tu sais ?" fit le brun d'un air taquin en emprisonnant le sexe du blond et faisant un mouvement rapide qui força Draco à bouger en lui, s'enfonçant un peu plus encore.

" Hum, voilà comme ça c'est parfait... Fait moi ... voir jusqu'où ... va ton venin ... petit serpent..." gémit le brun en entourant son cou pour l'embrasser fiévreusement alors que Draco bougeait encore et encore en lui, accélérant et diminuant ses coups de reins pour faire durer le moment ou au contraire les amener le plus rapidement à la délivrance.

Pourtant il s'arrêta d'un coup, les paroles du petit brun ayant atteint son cerveau embrumé par le plaisir. Il regarda Harry d'un oeil avertit.

" Comment ça mon petit serpent ? Mon serpent n'a rien de petit ! Je dirais plutôt que c'est un cobra royal ! Il n'a rien à envié à personne je te ferais dire ! Et d'ailleurs il n'est pas pour te déplaire je crois ? Enfin si tu souhaite chercher quelque chose qui répondrais plus à tes désirs, libre à toi ... mais tu ne trouveras pas mieux que moi je te prévient." fit le blond un petit sourire au coin des lèvres qui fut vite effacer par celles du brun.

" Vantard va. Ton serpent, petit soit-il, me suffit largement. Mais surtout quand son propriétaire ne cherche pas à s'arrêter dans des moments cruciaux comme celui-ci. Donc si tu pouvais bouger tes fesses un tant soit peu ça ne serait pas de refus. Pas que je veuilles en finir au plus vite mais ça a une certaine tendance à me frustrer pour un temps. Et si frustration ? Ceinture pendant une semaine mon beau."

Harry eut un large sourire quand le blond grogna contre les manipulateurs de Gryffondor qui se croyaient beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne le pensait alors qu'il bougeait rapidement en lui, des étoiles dansant devant ses yeux.

C'est donc en harmonie qu'ils se libérèrent, des cris de purs plaisirs se répandant dans le magasin vide.

Ils restèrent alors dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leur respiration revenant peu à peu à la normale alors qu'ils se déposaient des baisers un peu partout sur le visage.

Harry se sentit sourire quand une idée loufoque lui vint en tête. Draco le regarda sceptique, se demandant la raison de ce sourire idiot.

" Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?" demanda-t-il alors pour savoir.

" Oh rien ... Je me disais juste que je n'aurais plus la même image d'un pouf à présent." pouffa le brun en mettant ses bras autour de son cou, l'embrassant délicatement à travers son sourire.

" Hum c'est vrai. Je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de le voir bouger au rythme de nos corps quand j'en regarderais un. ... Mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un pouf puisse être aussi confortable."

Ils éclatèrent de rire tout les deux, alors que l'horloge de Pré-au-Lard sonnait les seize heures.

Ils se rhabillèrent rapidement, alors qu'ils s'étaient rappelés un rendez-vous avec Blaise et les jumelles. Ils sortirent du magasin de vêtements, n'achetant finalement rien puisque aucun vendeur ne se trouvait à la caisse.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la Tête de Sanglier, les gens les regardant du coin de l'oeil alors qu'ils se tenaient tout les deux par la taille, se fichant de l'avis des autres sorciers et élèves de Poudlard.

Draco poussa la porte du bar et laissa galamment passé son petit ami qui l'embrassa du bout des lèvres pour le remercier. Le brun commença à se diriger vers leurs amis quand il se sentit être retenu par une main sur son bras. On le fit pivoter et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, une paire de lèvres douces mais néanmoins exigeantes se posèrent sur les siennes, une langue venant rapidement les lécher pour qu'il approfondisse le baiser ce qu'il accepta bien entendu avec plaisir. La pression se relâcha et il pu de nouveau respirer normalement.

Il croisa le regard amusé et empli de désir d'un certain blond à l'insigne des serpents qui semblait très fier de son coup.

" Voilà ce que j'appelle un véritable remerciement mon ange." dit-il d'un ton taquin en passant une main sur son postérieur avant de se diriger vers la table de Blaise et des jumelles qui avaient une Bierre au beure chacun devant eux.

Harry le suivit les yeux exorbitants par tant d'audace. Franchement, ce mec savais toujours se faire remarquer !

" Ah voilà nos deux tourtereaux. Alors et ces achats où sont-ils ?" demanda Lina en les regardant amusé, Zelda et Blaise cachant leur sourire dans leur chope. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur ce qu'ils avaient dû faire plus tôt vu leurs cheveux décoiffés et la chemise du brun qui dépassait de son pull.

" Euh ... Hum ... et bien en fait ... euh..." Le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de bégayer et piquer un fard monstre alors que Draco avait la tête dans les étoiles, se rappelant leur dernier câlin dans un certain magasin sur un pouf qui avait dû souffrir sous ses assauts.

" Roh, rougit pas comme ça petit Ryry. Tu sais bien que je rigole." fit Lina en souriant au brun dans le geste de le calmer.

Harry souffla de soulagement.

" Nous savons très bien que vous avez baiser comme des bêtes." continua Zelda." Ce n'est pas la première fois et nous savons très bien à quoi nous en tenir avec Lina. Après tout c'est nous qui vous avons surpris en pleine action."

Les joues du brun reprirent la belle couleur d'une tomate bien mûre. Et pour ne rien arranger, une main audacieuse vint se poser sur sa cuisse dans le but évident de le gêner encore plus. Il jeta un regard d'avertissement au blond assis à côté de lui qui commandait une chope de bière pour eux deux. Harry était sûr qu'il faisait celui qui ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il avait un air trop angélique pour être net.

Un serveur vint leur apporter leur consommation et repartit aussitôt vers ses autres clients. Quand Draco se retourna vers lui pour lui planter un bisou sur la joue avant de boire, il ne retira pas pour autant sa main de sa cuisse.

Un quart d'heure passa quand Harry sentit cette main monter un peu plus vers son entrejambe.

" Hum ... Draco ?" fit il alors qu'il parlait joyeusement avec leurs amis.

Le blond se tourna vers lui, les yeux un peu groguit par sa deuxième bière, le regard interrogatif.

" Qu'y a-t-il ?" demanda-t-il en finissant sa deuxième et dernière chope nota mentalement le brun.

Harry se pencha vers son oreille, murmurant sa requête.

"Tu pourrait retirer ta main s'il te plait ?"

Le blond le regarda sans comprendre, se demandant ce qui clochait. Mais après un regard aux alentours par son petit ami, il comprit que celui-ci était très gêné de cette position. Avec un petit sourire il retira sa main, caressant au passage le désir bien présent du brun qui rougit tout en poussant un petit gémissement qui ne passa par inaperçus aux yeux de la Serdaigle qui roula des yeux avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Blaise et sa soeur.

" Désolé, c'est automatique. Je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher." s'excusa Draco qui ne parut pourtant pas désolé.

" Hum ouai ... Essaye quand même tu veux ? Je n'ai pas envie de te sauter dessus au milieu de tous ses gros dégeulasses..."

" Merci pour nous." fit la voix de Blaise qui avait écouter au moment ou le mot "sauter" avait été cité.

" ... Alors si tu peux attendre quelques heures avant de remettre ta main là où elle se trouvait se serrait bien tu sais ?" fit le brun sans se préoccuper de Blaise alors que Lina le regardait étrangement.

Draco poussa un petit soupir triste avant de prendre la main du Gryffondor dans la sienne souhaitant toujours le contact avec celui-ci.

La demi-heure suivante se passa calmement, les cinq élèves parlant et rigolant sur tout y compris sur leur dernier cours de potion et la couleur rouge de Ron au dîner de la veille. Harry eut les yeux exorbiter quand on lui relata qu'il avait dû les surprendre lui et Draco à la sortie du cours de potion. Ce qui était fort probable puisqu'ils ne faisaient pas attention autour d'eux. Seulement eux existaient.

Ils allaient sortir du bar quand Harry sentit quelque chose vibrer dans sa poche de pantalon. Se rappelant de ce que c'était, il sortit rapidement le Communicateur que Fred et George avaient créé pour l'Ordre afin de pouvoir prévenir d'éventuelle attaques ou informations sur Voldemort. C'était en fait un petit objet métallique rectangulaire, ou d'un petit bouton pressoir, une illusion de la personne à qui on parlait était projetée dans une petite flamme incandescente. Harry appelait cette invention un briquet mais les jumeaux restait sur leur idée que c'était une cheminette portable. Ce qui était dans l'ensemble le même concept.

D'un mouvement du pouce, la flamme s'alluma et les traits de l'homme qu'il considérait comme de sa famille apparurent en son coeur. Il semblait malade et soucieux mais Remus était l'homme le plus courageux que Harry est connu.

" Harry, vient vite s'il te plait. Rejoint-moi là où tu as appris la vérité c'est urgent." fit la voix de l'homme haché par le ronronnement anormal de la petite flamme.

Le brun fronça les sourcils alors que Draco le regardait interrogateur. Harry ne s'en occupa pas, trop occupé par ce que disait Remus, mais cela froissa son petit ami qui détestait être ignoré.

" Remus ? Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda le brun malgré lui.

" Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, mais je t'en supplie vient vite." répondit le loup-garou une certaine tension dans la voix.

Remus tourna alors la tête sur le côté, son regard devenant mauvais alors qu'il devait fixé quelque chose.

" Toi la ferme ! Oh tu m'énerve ! _Stupéfix _!" fit il avant de regarder le brun de nouveau. " Harry vient, dépêche-toi, je ne pourrait pas le retenir longtemps." Il coupa alors la communication, la flamme s'éteignant et le Communicateur se refermant.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, soucieux et une peur étrange s'insinuant en lui. En principe ses mauvais pressentiments ne s'avéraient pas exact mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas pareil. Il avait au fond de lui quelque chose qu'il lui disait qu'un événement majeur allait se passer. Mais quand ?

Il releva les yeux vers ses amis et son petit ami, ce dernier l'ignorant purement et simplement. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être gamin quand il s'y mettait !

" Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" demanda Blaise en mettant ses bras autour de la taille de Lina qui eut un petit sourire suffisant.

" Je dois y aller. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous rejoindrais plus tard." répondit Harry en regardant dehors, l'esprit perdu on ne sait ou. Son regard se porta pourtant vers Draco qui avait un air grave. " Draco ... tu as ton Communicateur ?" Le blond acquiesça sans le regarder, la mâchoire serrée. " A plus tard alors." fit le brun une boule se formant dans sa gorge. Il haïssait que Draco l'ignore. Il n'y pouvait rien, il avait toujours l'impression que dans ces moments là ils étaient repartit à quelques mois en arrière, leurs sentiments étant toujours au stade de la haine aux yeux de tous.

Après un soupire, il sortit du bar et suivit le chemin menant à la Cabane Hurlante, là où comme l'avait dit Remus, la vérité avait été dévoilée. Il faisait attention à ce que personne ne le suive même si au fond de lui les paroles de Remus le hantaient. A qui parlait-il avec autant de haine dans la voix ?

Il arriva au lieu dit dix minutes plus tard, le souffle rapide et les joues rougies. Faisant attention à ce que personne ne le voit dans le coin, il s'avança dans l'allée menant à la vieille maison branlante et frappa sur la porte en bois. Remus lui avait expliqué que la seule autre façon d'entrer dans cette maison que par le passage du Saule Cogneur, c'était de frapper à la porte quand la maison accueillait déjà quelqu'un. La porte s'ouvrit rapidement laissant apparaître le visage soucieux et rouge de colère de Remus.

" Harry, j'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais. Vite ! Entre !" Fit le loup-garou.

" Désolé, j'ai du vérifié que je n'étais pas suivit et je n'étais pas à côté." répondit le brun en entrant. " Que se passe-t-il ? Tu avais l'air soucieux en m'appelant."

" Je vais te montrer plutôt. Rien que de parler de ce ... Vient." fit Remus d'un ton énigmatique.

Il lui fit monter un étage le menant dans la chambre où Harry avait rencontré Sirius pour la première fois durant sa troisième année.

Il entra à l'intérieur, le coeur battant furieusement contre sa poitrine. Là sur le sol, le corps inanimé de celui qui avait mené à leur perte ses parents. L'infidèle. Le traître Pettigrow.

L'animagus se trouvait en ce moment stupéfixé comme le présageait le sort lancé par l'ancien professeur de DCFM.

Harry lança un regard dégoûté au traître, une question se posant à lui. Pourquoi était-il ici ? Il se tourna vers Remus qui avait la même grimace que lui en regardant cet infâme traître.

" Tu l'as interroger ?" demanda-t-il.

" Non j'ai préféré te faire venir." répondit l'homme.

" Et comment as-tu su qu'il était là ?"

" C'était ma dernière pleine lune cette nuit. Ce matin je suis repartit au collège pour aller à l'infirmerie et je suis revenu pour remettre un peu d'ordre pour la prochaine fois. Cette pourriture était là à attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un." finit-il en jetant un regard à Queudvert.

" Je vois. Il doit savoir quelque chose." fit le brun en s'approchant de l'autre au sol et en tendant ses mains au dessus de lui.

" Harry tu ... ?" commença Remus qui n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une lumière vive lui fit fermer les yeux pour se protéger.

Il entendit un grognement et en ouvrant les yeux, il eut la surprise de voir Pettigrow suspendu au plafond par les pieds. Seul sa tête pouvait bouger, le reste de son corps étant encore immobilisé.

Où Harry avait-il apprit ce sort ? C'était d'un niveau bien supérieur à celui d'un Auror qualifié !

Quelque chose lui disait que Dumbledore était là-dessous et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Il vit le brun s'avancer encore un peu de Queudvert, une flamme de haine intense dansant au fond des yeux.

" Alors Peter, dit-moi pourquoi tu te retrouve à notre bon vieux Pré-au-Lard ?" fit il avec rage alors qu'il tournant sa baguette entre ses doigts.

Il reçut pour réponse un cracha atterrissant la commissure de ses lèvres et un petit rire gras résonna entre les murs de la chambre. Harry s'essuya avec un mouchoir qu'il fit apparaître, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

" Jamais je ne trahirais mon maître petit vaurien." répondit Peter.

Harry eut un sourire narquois alors que Peter ne mesurait pas l'étendue de ses paroles.

" Tu avoues donc que tu es là sur ordre de Voldemort ?" demanda le brun, faisant frissonner Queudvert.

" Non." couina-t-il après un moment.

" Oh mais si, c'est bien ce que tu sous-entends. Alors tu vas gentiment me dire ce qu'il prépare et je ne te ferais rien de mal." dit Harry d'une voix doucereuse, une rage sans nom coulant dans ses veines.

" Harry, crois-tu vraiment que je suis sot ? Je sais que tu essayes d'avoir mes faveurs, mais je serais fidèle à mon maître jusqu'à la fin." croassa le rat.

" Alors je crois que ta fin va bien vite arriver." commença le brun en faisant une petite entaille sur la joue de Peter sans à avoir à utiliser sa baguette, ce dernier poussa un petit cri.

" Harry ... Tu crois que c'est utile ? Même si l'idée de le torturer est alléchante, aller en prison pour ça n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus intelligent tu ne crois pas ?" fit la voix de Remus.

Le brun grogna, ennuyé que Remus l'ai empêché de se venger.

" C'est ça, écoute gentil tonton Remus, je suis sûr qu'il a toujours raison. C'est bien Harry. Je sais que tu ne voudrais pas décevoir tes parents. C'était des gens très biens tu sais, dommage que tu ne les ais pas connu. Tu les aurais aimé." fit le rat, rendant Harry encore plus furieux au fur et à mesure de ses paroles.

Avant que Pettigrow n'est pu dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il se retrouva au sol plié en deux sous une douleur atroce, son cri résonnant contre les murs miteux de la maison. Harry acheva le Doloris quand il estima que le traître serait en mesure de lui dire ce qu'il désirait.

" Dit-moi pourquoi tu es là Peter. Et maintenant. Ou tout les Doloris que tu as pu recevoir dans ta misérable existence ne sera rien comparé à ce que je vais te faire." fit le brun anormalement calme.

Peter déglutit sous la menace, remettant en question tout ce qu'il avait pu dire. Non jamais il ne trahirais son maître. Son maître était fort. Son maître était dangereux. Son maître était méchant. Son maître faisait peur. Mais alors pourquoi son maître avait-il peur d'un vaurien comme ce Potter ? Pourquoi cherchait-il à le détruire puisqu'il était le plus fort ? Pourquoi le maître souhaitait-il que Peter ne parle pas de Potter ? Pourquoi le maître tremblait de peur et de rage au nom de Harry Potter ?

Queudvert devait-il craindre Harry Potter ?

L'ancien Maraudeur regarda le brun en face de lui d'un oeil nouveau. Pourquoi Harry Potter avait-il survécut face à son maître ?

" Gentil petit Harry ... le maître veut ... ce que as quoi tu tiens ... le plus ... Le maître veut ... celui que ton coeur ... A choisi ... d'aimer." dit-il sans pouvoir s'arrêter alors que Harry le regardai intensément, ses yeux devenant doré.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Peter secoua la tête, se demandant ce qui l'avait poussé à dire ce que son maître souhaitait faire. Un sortilège ? Non personne n'avait levé sa baguette sur lui, c'était impossible.

Pourtant quand il vit les yeux jaunes brillant comme ceux d'un félin dans la nuit de Harry Potter il sut on ne sait comment, que le brun l'avait forcé à dire ce qu'il savait. C'était comme une sorte d'Impérium irrepérable par le Ministère. Son maître utilisait cette pratique bien trop souvent pour ne pas la connaître. Mais comment Harry Potter avait-il pu l'apprendre ? Elle était beaucoup trop difficile à exercer !

Harry sortit de sa transe, les paroles du traître se mélangeant dans sa tête. Voldemort souhaitait s'en prendre à celui à qui il tenait le plus. Celui que son coeur avait choisi. L'horreur le frappa et une peur immense s'empara de lui alors qu'il comprenait le danger qu'encourait Draco.

" Draco..." murmura-t-il. " Remus... Draco ... Pré-au-Lard ... Secours !" cria-t-il alors qu'il sortait en courant, dévalant les escaliers sous le risque de tomber et de se briser la nuque.

Il sortit rapidement de la Cabane Hurlante, et devant lui au loin, la Marque des ténèbres flottait dans les air, apeurant toute la population du village. Il courut comme un dératé alors que des hurlements résonnaient dans la clairière. Son coeur battait furieusement contre sa poitrine alors que l'image de Draco blessé ou même allongé au sol, les yeux à demi-fermé sur la mort tournait dans sa tête.

Merlin, faite qu'il ne lui arrive rien...

De leur côté, Draco, Blaise et les jumelles étaient partit faire un tour vers Zonko où ils retrouvèrent les jumeaux qui s'amusaient à rendre fou le futur ex propriétaire du magasin de farce et attrape. Ils passèrent un long moment à rire et à se chamailler comme des gamins, seul Draco restait dans son coin. Il regrettait d'avoir ignoré Harry. Au fond de lui, il se demandait pourquoi le brun avait paru soudainement effrayé après sa communication. Il n'avait pas trouver qui était cette personne mais il savait qu'il la connaissait. Sa voix ne lui était pas inconnue et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus.

Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par l'arriver de son professeur de Potion, Zelda s'arrêtant aussitôt d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Fred... ou George, peu importe. Elle le regarda intrigué alors qu'il s'avançait vers eux le regard grave. Il s'arrêta devant le groupe, son regard passant de Zelda à Draco.

" Veuillez me suivre je vous prie. Chaque élève est prié de rentrer au château à partir de maintenant. Une alerte a été donnée il y a cinq minutes par un contact de l'ordre et une attaque va avoir lieu sur le village. Je vous prierais de ne pas faire de remarque et de rentrer sans attendre." dit-il d'un ton froid.

" Sev ... Euh Professeur ... Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Zelda sous le risque de faire une gaffe devant les jumeaux.

" Que ne comprenez-vous pas dans une attaque va avoir lieu ici dans quelques minutes Mlle Twins ?" demanda Severus, sa voix claquant comme un fouet.

Zelda lui lança un regard noir, même si elle savait que c'était pour cacher les apparences, elle ne supporterait jamais son ton froid et distant quand il s'adressait à elle. Heureusement qu'il ne l'utilisait qu'en présence d'autres personnes. Même devant sa soeur ou ses amis, il était distant. Mais elle devinait qu'il n'avait jamais eut l'habitude de montrer ses sentiments autres que la haine et le dégoût face aux autres. Avec Harry il le faisait très bien d'ailleurs. Tiens en parlant du brun...

" Harry n'est plus avec nous et nous refusons de rentrer tant que nous ne l'aurons pas retrouvé." fit Zelda en défiant malgré elle son amant. Elle savait que ça ne lui plairait pas, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose au petit ami de Draco.

De toute façon le blond ne rentrera pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas retrouvé. C'était certain. Même si on l'obligeait, il resterait ici à le chercher. Et il pouvait compter sur sa soeur, Blaise et elle pour l'aider !

" Mlle Twins, les décisions de Mr Potter ne sont pas notre priorité. Je suis sûr qu'il sera capable de trouver le chemin du château quand il estimera que se sera nécessaire ..."

" C'est ma priorité Severus. Et je suis sûr que tu connais assez bien Harry pour savoir qu'il est capable de se mettre dans les pires situations existantes même s'il sait qu'il ne doit pas." fit la voix de Draco qui s'était enflammé quand il entendit son parrain parlé avec autant de détachement du sort de l'homme qu'il aimait.

L'espion le regarda froidement, se demandant pourquoi son filleul s'était entiché d'un Gryffondor tête brûlée et irréfléchi tel que Potter. Il ne pouvait rien à l'amour c'était vrai mais il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser.

Il soupira et les intima de le suivre sans rechigner sous menace de les ligoter pour les mener jusqu'au château afin de les mettre en sécurité.

Ils sortirent alors du magasin de farces et attrapes, à l'affût d'une touffe de cheveux noir broussailleuse. Draco était sur le qui-vive à chaque mouvement de cape dans l'espoir de le voir à un coin de rue. Mais rien. Pas une seule paire de lunette cachant des yeux émeraude. Pas une seule cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il était démoralisé et il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour aller le retrouver quand une explosion se fit entendre dans la rue adjacente, qui fut suivit de longs hurlements.

Ils relevèrent tous la tête, alors que la Marque des Ténèbres apparaissaient dans les airs. D'autres cris de peurs arrivèrent jusqu'à eux alors que déjà des sorts fusaient un peu partout contre les murs.

Severus se tourna vers ses élèves, la peur se lisant sur ses traits alors que son regard se posait sur Zelda qui regardait avec combativité vers le lieu d'attaque. Elle allait se battre il en était sûr. Même si il la priait d'aller au château, elle irait.

" Sortez tous vos baguettes. Vous faites partit des meilleurs élèves du collège, vous saurez vous défendre. Mais si vous voyez que vous n'êtes plus de taille ... transplanez au château si vous en êtes capable. Sinon courrez vous cacher."

Sur ces quelques paroles, il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la rue où déjà des rayons verts fusaient. Il savait que son rôle d'espion allait être découvert, mais il avait quelqu'un à protéger.

Ses élèves le suivirent rapidement, une lueur de colère et de volonté de battre nageant dans leur yeux.

Les Mangemort les attaquèrent aussitôt, certains reconnaissant Severus Snape, celui à qui Voldemort avait donné sa confiance et qui les avait tous trahi. Le professeur de potion se retrouva donc bien vite avec une dizaine de Mangemort sur le dos, certains tombèrent au sol sous les sorts d'une certaine Serdaigle.

De son côté Lina se battait courageusement contre Noth, McNair et Goyle. Les sors fusaient de tout côté, beaucoup se répercutant contre la protection qu'elle avait placé autour d'elle pour se protéger. Se sort était le fruit de travail qu'elles avaient, sa soeur et elle, produit à Salem, leur ancienne école de magie où elle avait été renvoyé pour cause d'utilisation intensif de rituels magiques majeurs sur les élèves de Salem. Ce n'était pas leur faute si elles souhaitaient caser tous les mecs ensembles pour leur bon vouloir du Yaoi ! Enfin ce n'était pas l'avis de leur Directrice, Madame Caracole. Elle les avait immédiatement renvoyé et leurs deux pères adoptifs avaient décidé de les inscrire à Poudlard où Dumbledore les avaient convoqué pour devenir membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ce qu'ils avaient accepté. Ceci leur permettrait de une, surveiller leurs filles chéries et de deux, faire partie intégrante de la guerre.

Blaise jetait des regards fréquents vers la jeune Serpentarde, se demandant comme elle pouvait paraître fragile un moment et devenir un véritable serpent crachant son venin au combat. Lina avait une véritable soif de combativité et c'est ce qu'il aimait chez elle. Même s'il aimait beaucoup d'autre chose, son fort caractère était quelque chose qui produisait toujours des frissons dans tout son corps. Surtout lorsqu'elle haussait le ton sur lui à vrai dire. Pas qu'il était sadomasochiste, mais il était toute chose à chaque fois.

Il évita un éclair rouge en se baissant soudainement. Il devait se bouger un peu. Il ne fallais pas seulement qu'il fasse gaffe à lui mais aussi à Lina. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle se battrait jusqu'à ne plus avoir de force pour créer le moindre sort. Têtu comme elle était, elle en serait bien capable.

Il repartit dans la bataille, baguette au poing, une centaine de sortilège en tête pour défendre la jeune femme et par la même occasion se défendre lui.

Draco se battait avec rage. Chaque Mangemort qui croisait son chemin tombait sous le feu de sa baguette, n'ayant nullement le temps de formuler quelque chose à son encontre. Il savait qu'il utilisait des sortilèges puissant et peut-être même interdit mais une seule pensé tournait dans sa tête. Harry avait du croisé les Mangemorts en route et ne reviendrais peut-être jamais. Il savait que son ange était fort, mais la peur lui faisait penser des choses horribles et il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il retranscrivait donc sa peur dans la lutte.

Un autre Mangemort tomba au sol, deux grosses entailles faites à la poitrine alors qu'il hurlait comme un fou sous le dernier sort du blond. Ce dernier pourtant, se sentit propulser contre le mur du magasin de vêtements où Harry et lui avaient passé un agréable moment plutôt. Il recracha du sang alors qu'il relevait la tête pour croiser deux yeux bleu clair qui le fixait avec haine et dégoût. Son père car c'était bien lui devait vraiment lui en vouloir pour le fixer comme cela. Et bien il l'emmerdait. Jamais il n'aurait suivit ses idées à la con et ce serpent albinos qui ne devait certainement plus pouvoir se lever sous ses rhumatismes de vieux babouin. Jamais il n'aurait plié l'échine ! Il n'était et ne serait jamais son père. Ce serait trahir Harry et il ne pourrait le supporter.

Il se releva lentement, son regard gris encré dans celui de son géniteur.

" Alors Draco, tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de te rebeller ? Je savais que tu n'étais qu'une petite enflure qui ne ferait jamais rien de sa vie à part me bousiller mon existence et celle de tout le monde. " Fit Lucius Malfoy.

" Mais voyons _papa, _le seule ici qui bousille l'existence des autres c'est toi. Tu n'as pas su me garder dans ton camps et ça tu ne le supporte pas. Je sais que tu veux me le faire payer mais contrairement à toi j'ai trouvé un point d'attache. Je sais pourquoi je me bats. J'ai une cause noble alors que toi tu n'es que l'ombre d'un semi homme incapable d'avoir de la compassion et de réfléchir de son but qu'il s'est donné. Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu es un pantin." fit le blond en se délectant des tremblements de rage de son père. Il avait toujours aimé le mettre dans tous ses états. C'était jouissif.

" Tu n'es vraiment qu'un bon à rien Draco. Tu vas tomber durant cette guerre et je me ferais un plaisir de te faire ployer sous mes sorts. La personne que tu protège tant ne pourra rien faire pour te sauver."

Sans s'en rendre compte, Draco glissa un regard vers les jumelles qui se battaient toujours avec rage. Son père suivit son regard avec un petit rictus aux lèvres.

" Par ce que en plus tu ne sais pas faire un choix entre deux personnes. Je vais te faciliter la tâche..."

Rapidement, Lucius tourna la pointe de sa baguette vers Lina et cria le sort de la mort. Draco hurla pour la prévenir mais heureusement juste avant que le sort ne l'atteigne, une fusée brune la projeta un peu plus loin, l'entraînant avec elle. Le sort mortel frappa Bellatrix Lestrange de plein fouet, son corps sans vis tombant au sol, la poussière se mélangeant déjà à ses cheveux noir.

" Ta mère ne sera pas contente de toi Draco tu sais. A cause de toi elle a perdu un être cher. Elle va être extrêmement triste quand je vais le lui apprendre. Elle va s'en retourner dans sa tombe." finit le père du blond, un regard fou fixé sur lui.

Draco sentit une rage immense envahir ses veines et avant que quelqu'un n'ait pu le retenir, il se jetait sur son père, le poignard qu'il avait fait apparaître rapidement à la main. Il essayait à maintes reprises d'enfoncer l'arme blanche dans le coeur de son père, celui-ci l'esquivant à chaque fois.

" Si tu crois me battre facilement tu trompes Draco. Le Seigneur a souhaité protéger son serviteur le plus loyal et je lui verse mon entière gratitude." fit le blond entre deux coups porté à son coeur.

" Tu peux, car tu ne serais plus là pour parler si il ne l'avait pas fait." lança le jeune blond en essayant un autre coup contre lui, se fatiguant pour rien mais sa rage le forçant à continuer malgré tout.

De son côté, Harry était arrivé au village essoufflé, sa baguette déjà sortit depuis longtemps, faisant fit de son aura magique pour repérer un éventuel attaquant. Il ne croisa pourtant personne et bientôt il arriva à la rue attaquée. La rue où il avait laissé Draco. Il espérait qu'il soit partit depuis longtemps.

Il avança au milieu des corps, qui se retrouvaient déjà au sol, sans vie. Il se sentit peiné pour les familles des décédés et sa soif de vengeance se fit encore plus forte même si il ne connaissait pas ces sorciers. Il se sentait coupable.

A un tournant il vit Blaise lutter contre Goyle et Crabbe alors qu'un peu plus loin Lina se baissait pour éviter un sort lancer par Lestrange. Alors qu'il allait avancer encore un pas, il vit un sort vert émeraude fuser vers la Serpentarde et sans réfléchir il courut vers elle et d'un saut l'entraîna au loin avec lui. Ils atterrirent dans une petite ruelle sombre, des poubelles les protégeant d'une chute douloureuse.

Lina releva la tête, regardant où elle se trouvait. Elle repéra le brun à deux pas d'elle et se levant difficilement elle alla vers lui, le tournant sur le dos pour prendre en compte son état de santé. Il avait la lèvre fendue et un bleu commençait à se former à son front. Il avait du se cogner contre le rebord de la poubelle en métal. D'un sort, elle l'aspergea d'un peu d'eau froide, le Gryffondor se réveillant aussitôt en secouant la tête. Il grimaça sous la douleur produite dans son crâne. Voilà qu'il avait un mal de tête carabiné ! C'était malin ! Il regarda la jeune fille au dessus de lui qui paraissait soucieuse.

" Merci Lina. Est-ce que tout va bien ?" demanda-t-il.

" Euh ... Non je ne crois pas. ... Draco est en train de combattre contre son père..." répondit-elle.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de le retenir que le brun se levait, quelque peu difficilement et dans un "Merde!" il sortit de la ruelle, repérant le blond.

Celui-ci échangeait des paroles avec un Mangemort que Harry définit comme Lucius Malfoy. Draco leva sa main qui portait un poignard brillant et fendit l'air dans l'espoir vain de blesser son père. Mais rapidement, Lucius emprisonna la taille du blond contre son dos, s'empara du poignard et porta la lame au niveau de l'abdomen de son fils. Ce dernier poussa un cri de douleur alors qu'un hurlement plaintif de l'autre côté de la rue résonnait entre les murs du village.

Harry courut à toute allure vers son petit-ami. L'action avait été tellement rapide qu'il n'avait rien pu faire. Il tomba à genoux devant Draco qui se tenait le ventre à deux mains. Lucius Malfoy recula de quelques pas, l'horreur le frappant au visage. C'était donc lui ? C'était lui qui avait détourné son fils de sa propre famille ?

Draco releva ses yeux brillant de larmes, ils rencontrèrent le regard vert de son amour qui pleurait devant lui, se demandant pourquoi il n'était pas arrivé plutôt.

" Ha ... Harry... J'ai... mal..." souffla le blond en toussant.

" Oui, je sais ... Je sais mon ange..." pleura le brun en appliquant une compresse à son petit-ami.

" Je ... Ne m'oublie pas... Tu ne dois pas... abandonné." souffla Draco.

" Ne dit pas ça Draco." murmura Harry. " Les secours vont arriver. Ils vont te soigner et tout ira bien, tu verras."

" N-Non. Je ...N'oublie pas que ... je ... Je t'aime." fit le blond en regardant son amour.

Harry lui sourit et allait répondre que lui aussi quand la voix froide et moqueuse de Lucius s'éleva derrière lui, ce dernier tournant autour d'eux alors qu'ils parlaient.

" Oh pitié. Draco ne me dit pas que ce Gryffondor à la noix t'as rendu aussi romantique. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me dégoûtes. Tu es une honte pour notre famille." cracha-t-il.

Draco allait répondre mais d'une pression sur son épaule, Harry lui fit comprendre qu'il n'acceptait pas qu'on lui parle comme cela et qu'il s'en chargeait.

" Laisse-moi faire mon ange." murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de se relever.

Il se tourna lentement vers Lucius Malfoy, ses yeux verts anormalement froid le dardant. Un rictus se forma sur les lèvres du père son petit-ami.

" Alors Potter, ce que je dis de mon fils ne vous plait pas ? Vous croyez que Draco n'ai pas capable de se défendre tout seul ? Potter, Potter, Potter, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point mon fils me déçoit. Je savais que ce n'était que l'infâme fils de sa mère. Il n'a seulement pris les gènes des Black. Cette famille est une honte pour cette société, autant que les Weasley."

Harry vu rouge, et d'un plissement des yeux, Lucius Malfoy se retrouva balancé à cinq mètres de là, son corps atterrissant contre le mur de pierres rugueuses. Il se releva tant bien que mal, recherchant sa baguette qui avait voltigé un peu plus loin et qui se retrouvais à présent entre les mains du Survivant.

" Malfoy... Draco est l'homme le plus courageux que je n'ai vu sur cette foutu planète. Il a su défier un homme aussi mort à l'intérieur que peut l'être un cadavre en décomposition. Et cet homme c'est vous. Vous n'avez aucun état d'âme. Pas de pitié. Vous ne savez pas régir votre vie sans vous en retourner à une créature qui n'a plus une once d'humanité en lui. Votre coeur est froid et fait de pierre alors que celui de Draco est pur et aimant. Votre fils a su trouver sa voie et se détacher des chaînes que vous lui avez mises depuis le début de son existence. Il a su gagner la liberté à laquelle il aspire et son coeur s'est délié de cette coquille qu'il a été forcé de garder durant toutes ces années. Et tout ce que Draco fait, mon coeur ne l'en aime plus encore. Draco est le meilleur homme que j'ai pu voir et pour cela il est le meilleur Malfoy que votre famille est pu porter."

Lucius Malfoy regarda avec haine le garçon en face de lui qui lui parut bien plus grand qu'avant. Il inspirait tellement de confiance en lui en le regardant. Il semblait fort et puissant. Maintenant, il n'était plus un gamin chétif mais un homme prêt à se battre et prêt à tout pour gagner la guerre.

Des explosions arrivèrent jusqu'à eux et les Aurors apparurent dans la ruelle, se battant contre les Mangemorts restant, ligotant certains et tuant d'autres. D'un sort Harry paralysa le Mangemort en face de lui et le ligota pour éviter qu'il en s'enfuie même si il n'y avait aucun risque. Après avoir appeler un Auror, il confia Lucius Malfoy aux autorités et partit rejoindre Draco, de l'autre côté.

Blaise courait vers Lina, la prenant dans ses bras et l'embrassant d'apaisement alors que Zelda restait en retrait de son professeur de potion pour ne pas se faire repérer. Mais malgré tout, il pu voir leurs regards se croiser plusieurs fois et un soulagement dans celui de Snape ainsi qu'une peur dans celui de la Serdaigle.

Il atteignit Draco qui était entouré de plusieurs Médicomâges. Il l'entendit avec amusement celui-ci dire qu'il n'avait rien et qu'un Malfoy ne metterait jamais les pieds dans un hôpital. Il le regarda attendri, avec un apaisement bien présent au fond du coeur. Même s'il était blesse, son père ne l'avait pas tué. Mais il devait réfléchir. Il ne supporterait pas une autre attaque de la sorte sur l'homme qu'il aimait.

" Alors mon ange, pas capable de repousser quelques Médicomâges." fit le brun avec un sourire forcé.

Le blond lui jeta un regard noir mais son expression montrait un certain soulagement de le voir revenir sans égratignures à part peut-être ce bleu et cette lèvre gonflée et ensanglantée.

" Harry, tu peux bien dire à ces incompétents que je n'irais pas à Saint Mangouste mais que comme tout élèves ayant un abonnement à l'année, j'irais à l'infirmerie voir cette bonne vieille Madame Pomfresh." fit le blond en jetant un regard noir à l'assemblée.

" Oh je vois que Monsieur Malfoy est toujours aussi aimable. Je me ferais un plaisir de vous soigner ... si vous êtes soumis au sortilège de silence." s'éleva la voix de l'infirmière de l'école.

Les yeux de Draco s'ouvrirent en grand alors qu'il la vit s'approcher de lui. Bon il préférait Poudlard à Sainte Mangouste mais si c'était pour être sous silence durant il ne savait combien de temps ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser !

" Euh ... Madame Pomfresh !" dit-il en essayant de se relever, une grimace de douleur se peignant sur son visage.

Harry se jeta aussitôt sur lui alors que le blond poussait un gémissement de douleur, le sang recommençant à s'écouler de sa plaie. Mais l'infirmière le poussa sur le côté lui intimant d'attendre. Elle prit soin de regarder où en était la blessure du Serpentard et quand elle poussa un petit cri, Harry se demanda l'importance du coup porté par Lucius Malfoy.

" Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? " demanda-t-il commençant à paniquer.

" J'emmène tout de suite Monsieur Malfoy à l'infirmerie !" cria-t-elle. " Monsieur Lupin allez me préparer tout le nécessaire pour que je sorte cette pointe de poignard de l'abdomen de jeune homme. Il ne vaut mieux pas que l'on transplane, ce sera à pied que nous rentrons à Poudlard."

Harry regarda avec frayeur le blond qui pâlissait à vue d'oeil. Le poignard c'était cassé dans son ventre ? Pouvait-elle être retiré ?

Rapidement, tout le monde fit de son mieux pour rassembler les élèves qui étaient resté au village, les Médicomâges menant Draco à Poudlard en le faisant voler dans les airs. Harry était à côté de lui et lui parlait doucement, mais arrivé devant l'infirmerie, sa propriétaire ne le laissa pas entrer et lui demanda expressément de partir vaquer à d'autre occupation. Mais comment voulait-elle qui aille autre part alors que Draco était à l'intérieur souffrant sûrement ?

Il s'assit devant la porte de l'infirmerie qui restait désespérément close. Il voulait tellement rejoindre Draco. Il ferma les yeux et repensa a tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il se rendit alors compte de cet horrible mal de crâne qui ne le quittait plus depuis près d'une heure. Des larmes coulèrent involontairement sur son visage. Une main réconfortante vint se poser sur son épaule. Une main de femme. Sa tête roula sur cette main.

Il espérait que cette main soit celle d'Hermione, qu'elle lui dise que Draco irait vite mieux, qu'elle et Ron avaient étés bêtes de ne pas réaliser leur amour… Mais il savait que ce n'était pas elle. Il releva la tête et tomba sur un regard bleu.

« Ne t'en fait pas Harry, ça va aller. Draco va vite aller mieux, d'ici trois jours, il est sur pied… Ne reste pas là. Laisse Poppy soigner ton ange blond. Elle nous appellera. On va aller dans la salle d'attente… » Il ne répondit pas mais suivi Lina. Elle ouvrit la porte.

Blaise et Zelda se trouvaient déjà à l'intérieur en compagnie de quelques professeurs et aurors. Zelda discutait avec le professeur Snape. C'était plutôt mouvementé mais la jeune fille ne se laissait pas faire. Blaise était assis dans un fauteuil et discutait avec une auror. Harry la reconnu immédiatement. Tonks, puisque c'était elle paraissait triste. Elle suspendit sa phrase lorsqu'elle vit Harry. Maternellement elle le prit dans ses bras. Harry pleura quelques instants alors qu'elle lui murmurait des paroles douces. Il fini par se calmer. Et toujours sans un mot alla s'asseoir.

Dumbledore s'assit près de lui.

« Comment te sens tu Harry ? » Harry leva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Comme quelqu'un qui vient de risquer de perdre la personne qu'il aime. Comme quelqu'un qui serait le jouet d'autres personnes. Comme quelqu'un qui perd inexorablement les personnes qui l'entourent… » Dumbledore resta quelques instants estomaqué. Depuis quand n'avait il pas réellement parlé à Harry ? Depuis quand ne s'était il pas rendu compte qu'il avait changé ? Il ne pu s'empêcher de s'en vouloir face à l'idiotie dont il avait fait preuve. Il était resté sur l'image du Harry de première année, Mais ce dernier était en septième année désormais…

« Harry, je voudrais savoir ou tu étais. Le professeur Snape m'a dit que tu n'étais pas avec les jumelles Twins, Monsieur Zabini et Monsieur Malfoy… » Harry sembla quelques instant brûler d'une rage contenue par sa tristesse.

« J'étais là ou tout à commencé. J'étais là ou ma vie a basculée. La ou j'ai rencontré mon parrain. Je voulais savoir enfin la vérité. Savoir Pourquoi tout avait commencé… Pourquoi mes parents… » Dumbledore semblait de plus en plus peiné par les parole d'Harry. A vrai dire, il sentait qu'Harry ne voulait pas parler.

« Merci c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir pour le moment. Maintenant excuse moi je vais aller vérifier la présence de chaque élèves…

Il se leva et se dirigeât vers l'ensemble du corps professoral. Il leur adressa quelques mots avant de sortir précédé des aurors et suivi par les professeurs. Severus Snape sortit le dernier. Il passa devant Harry. Et contre toute attente, il posa une main sur l'épaule du fils de son ennemi de toujours.

« Ne vous en faites pas Potter. Il en faut plus pour anéantir un Malfoy. Et c'est un Black de surcroît. Croyez moi, ça me coûte de le dire mais il ressemble énormément à Sirius. Ils ont le même caractère. Courage Potter. » Il retira sa main et se retourna avant de sortir de la pièce. « Ne vous en faites pas il est fort… » Il sortit et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient que leur petit groupe dans la salle sans quoi, Madame Pomfresh aurait eu des pensionnaires supplémentaires pour crises cardiaques et chocs émotionnels…

Blaise et Lina regardaient alternativement Zelda et Harry l'air implorant. Visiblement réconforter un gryffondor restait quand même au dessus des forces d'un serpentard… Zelda concéda à leur requête muette.

« Harry, il va bien… Il a préféré se faire soigner à Poudlard non ? C'est qu'il est resté lui… Ca va… Ne t'en fait pas… »

Harry la regarda les yeux baignés de larme. « Ce n'est pas Snape qui a été blessé tu ne sais pas ce que je peux ressentir. »

Elle le regarda dessus de sa répartie. Jamais il n'avait élevé la voix avec elle jamais elle ne s'était sentie mal à l'aise devant Harry. « Effectivement, Sev n'a pas été touché... Mais il vient de se faire griller. Il risque sa peau a tout moment... s'il y a des espions à Poudlard, il peut se faire tuer à n'importe quel moment... toi au moins tu as du répit... Lui n'en aura aucun... Maintenant laisse moi soigner ta lèvre... » Elle fit apparaître des pansements et en posa un sur la lèvre tuméfiée.

Elle se leva. « Quelqu'un a besoin que je lui soigne quelque chose? Lina? »

« Rien. Harry a amorti ma chute. Je n'ai rien sinon. » Sa jumelle acquiesça.

« Et toi Blaise ? » Blaise allait répondre lorsqu'une voix mal assurée surprit la brunette.

« Zelda, excuse moi… Je n'aurais pas du te parler ainsi mais… Je me rends compte que vous êtes tous en danger à cause de moi… Je suis une source de problèmes depuis toujours… Et ce sera toujours ainsi… » Les trois amis regardèrent Harry l'air dépassés… Que leur cachait il de sa jeunesse ? Ils savaient pour les moldus mais que lui avaient ils fait pour qu'il soit ainsi ? Blaise fut le premier à réagir.

« Harry, ne dit pas ça… Mes parents sont du mauvais coté et crois moi-même si je n'avais pas été de ton coté j'aurais été en danger de mort… » Harry le regarda encore plus triste.

« J'aurais jamais du le laisser renaître… Je suis le coupable… Il ne m'enlèvera pas Draco comme il m'a enlevé Sirius. » Les trois autres soupirèrent. Il se battrait pour Draco. C'était à la fois romantique et con… Mais bon, c'est un chevaleresque gryffondor…

La porte s'ouvrit sur l'infirmière. « Vous pouvez aller le voir. Pas longtemps. » Ils se précipitèrent dans l'infirmerie…Il était là dans un des coins de l'infirmerie aussi pale que les draps immaculés…

Ils s'approchèrent silencieusement du lit. Il était éveillé. A demi somnolent. Un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres…

« Salut… Je ressigne pour autant de temps que Pomfresh me donne cette potion c waow je n'ai jamais testé de trucs comme ça c'est génial… » Harry s'assit sur le fauteuil au pied du lit. Blaise, Lina et Zelda restèrent debout autours du lit. « Bon alors on leur a mit la pâté… Rassurez moi, je n'ai pas été blessé pour rien ? » Lina et Blaise sourirent, Zelda haussa les épaules. Harry semblait de plus en plus triste.

« Disons que ce n'est pas réjouissant. Y'a beaucoup de morts… Y'a eu des arrestations, des blessés mais c'est la guerre. » Tout le monde sauf Harry acquiesça à ses propos.

Lina debout à coté de Blaise remarqua qu'Harry n'avait non seulement pas une fois regardé Draco mais en plus était en train de serrer les poings si forts que ses jointures en étaient bleues. Elle donna un coup de coude à Blaise. Il regarda Harry à son tour. Ils comprirent vite qu'il était temps de laisser les Némésis ensemble. Ils s'éclipsèrent.

Draco resta quelques instants silencieux, Il avait remarqué le malaise de son autre. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de prendre la parole.

« Harry, mon ange, je vais bien ne t'en fait pas… Je serais sur pied dans deux jours… et on rattrapera le temps perdu. » Harry baissa la tête encore plus. « Il y a autre chose ? Tu as des visions ? Tu vas mal ? Tu m'en veux pour tout à l'heure au pub ? Parle moi. »

Harry se leva et ne regarda pas le blond. Il se retourna et regarda le terrain de quiddich qui s'étendait au travers de la fenêtre. Il ferma les yeux regrettant déjà ses paroles.

« Draco, je ne peux pas te faire ça… je ne dois pas te faire souffrir. Je n'ai pas le droit. Tu dois vivre. Pendant un moment j'ai cru que l'on pourrait vivre heureux mais comme toujours j'avais tors… Alors, je dois prendre cette décision pour ton bien… Je dois… Je le dois pour Sirius… Il n'aurait pas du mourir a cause de moi… Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose et… » Draco se figeât. Il avala difficilement sa salive.

« Qu'est ce que… ? Tu veux quoi… ? Tu… que…est ce que tu ? » Harry se retourna enfin et regarda Draco dans les yeux.

« Draco, je te quitte. » Il sortit de l'infirmerie en courant. Draco se mit à pleurer.

Dans son lit une tête brune aux cheveux ébouriffés sentit sa gorge la serrer.

Dans le couloir, trois amis virent un éclair brun passer devant eux. Ils ne purent le rattraper. Blaise, lui courra après. Les filles virent les larmes qui avaient perlés par terre. Elles entrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Draco était roulé en boule et pleurait silencieusement sur son oreiller. Elles se regardèrent avant de s'approcher de lui.

« Draco ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Il ne répondit pas. Une brune se leva de son lit et se fit se retourner Zelda. Elle leur annonça la triste nouvelle.

« C'est fini. Harry l'a quitté. » Les jumelles restèrent debout au milieu de l'infirmerie les larmes aux yeux. En ce moment elles voulaient simplement tuer Voldemort pour être aussi pourrit comme mec.

« C'est pas juste. Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Je ne comprends pas… » Zelda regarda sa jumelle qui se reposait contre le torse de Blaise, celui-ci ayant passé ses bras autour de sa taille. Lina soupira.

« Les gryffondors sont incompréhensibles tu sais… alors ne cherche pas… » Blaise prit la main de Lina liant leurs doigts ensemble.

« Où plutôt tu ferais mieux de chercher un moyen de les remettre ensemble… » Blaise soupira. « Et vite… Draco ça va pas… Harry n'a rien mangé… Je crains le pire… La plus part de nos cours sont en commun. Je crains le pire… » Zelda acquiesça. Lorsque Draco avait la tête ailleurs, il devenait une catastrophe ambulante alors un gryffondor…

« C'est sur… Et je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver entre Draco et Harry… Je suppose que Belette et Hermione ne vont pas le faire redevenir leur meilleur ami… Enfin surtout Ron. Hermione je la trouve bizarre depuis quelques temps… Comme si elle avait réalisé que ce n'était pas une blague… » Zelda se tu…

« Il était temps… J'espère qu'elle décidera Belette. Il lui manque. »

Zelda reprit la parole. « Y'a quelque chose qui me chiffonne. C'est comme s'il cherchait à se défaire de tous ceux qu'il aime… Amitié, Amour… » Une voix plus profonde et plus sensuelle, une voix d'homme mur résonna a travers la pièce.

« Il veut se défaire de ceux qu'il aime tout simplement pour ne pas qu'ils souffrent. Il a peur de l'avenir. » Severus Snape puisque c'était lui, regarda longuement Zelda. Il pointa un petit panneau accroché au mur, un immense sourire éclaira son visage. Lina du se pincer une vingtaine de fois pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Elle fini par regarder le mur. Elle sourit au prix apparu. « Au fait félicitation Zelda pour ton prix de la meilleur info obtenue auprès d'un professeur… » Blaise étouffa un petit rire.

« La prochaine fois, professeur, vous en pourriez pas lui donner les sujets des devoirs ce serait plus intéressant. » Snape leva un sourcil. Zelda rougit légèrement.

« Ils savent… » Snape s'assit alors à coté de Zelda. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. « Je viens d'avoir une idée pour les remettre ensemble… Severus, on va avoir besoin de toi… » Il fit une tête qui voulait clairement dire : moi aider un Potter ? Plutôt me faire dévorer par un verracrasse. « Ne fait pas cette tête, ce n'est quasiment rien… Et tu ne voudrais pas que ton filleul soit triste. » Lina sembla en pleine réflexion quelques instant…

« Et surtout, vous ne voulez pas briser un mariage sorcier vous savez ce qui se passe quand on s'oppose à un mariage sorcier. »Severus parut surpris. Zelda faisait les gros yeux à sa sœur…

« Ne me dites pas qu'ils… Les idiots… Potter est bien le fils de son père… Il faut ABSOLUMENT qu'on les remette ensemble. Sinon, ils vont… mourir. »

* * *

**Bien… On ne tue pas les auteurs sans quoi il n'y aurait pas de suite… Bon je sais qu'on a fait long et que là vous rêvez de nous projeter violement contre un mur mais… ce n'est pas possible alors exprimez toute votre haine ou votre amour (qui sait) dans uen review… c'est notre paye… (on est toujours pas JKR..)**

**Bisous… **

**A dès qu'on a un chapitre à publier… (qui viendra plus vite selon le compteur de reviews…) (ce n'est pas du chantage…)**

**Lina et Zelda…**


End file.
